Pacto Perfecto
by Rucky
Summary: Caroline y Klaus hacen un pacto pensando que era la mejor solución para sus problemas, lo que no se imaginan es que ese pacto no es tan perfecto, hay algo que no tuvieron en cuenta a la hora de hacerlo, el amor. Escrita by ESTCULLEN
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

**1 .CPOV**

Siempre me he considerado una chica sencilla a pesar de estar rodeada por el lujo, provengo de una familia acomodada, mi padre es dueño de la mayor editorial del país, eso nos ha llevado a estar entre las familias más ricas e importantes de todo Estados Unidos, pero mis padres siempre han sido amorosos y nunca me han desatendido, nuestra relación es buena, la normal entre padres e hijos.

A parte de ser una persona sencilla, ya que odio que me regalen cosas caras o que se gasten mucho dinero en mí, soy la típica chica formalita, siempre he preferido quedarme en casa con un buen libro a irme de fiesta, prefiero la tranquilidad, por eso me han tachado de formal, aunque está llegando un punto en que eso me está cansado, ya que cada dos por tres me lo están recordando y a veces odio que me vean así, pero no tengo el valor de cambiar.

Mi nombre es Caroline Marie Forbes, aunque algunas personas me llaman Care, tengo 24 años y acabo de terminar mi carrera, dirección y administración de empresa, mi objetivo y mi ilusión es llegar a ser un día la presidenta de Forbes Editorial, puesto que ocupa ahora mi padre, he destacado en la universidad pero no por mi popularidad sino por ser uno de los mejores promedios, ahora tenía que enfrentarme al mundo empresarial, duro y frío donde todos compiten por ser el mejor y llegar a lo más alto, sin importar a quien tienen que pisotear por el camino.

En cuanto a los amigos, se puede decir que tengo muchos, pero solamente algunos pocos los puedo considerar realmente mis amigos, los demás solo están a mi alrededor por lo que mi apellido representa y las oportunidades que pueden conseguir con eso, entre los que puedo considerar mis amigos tengo que destacar a mis dos locas amigas, Bonnie Bennett y Rebeca Gerard, las tres éramos inseparables desde pequeñas, sus familias también eran acomodadas por lo que siempre habíamos estado juntas, cada una somos muy diferentes a la otra, por ejemplo Bonnie era una persona llena de energía, nunca se cansa en cambio Rebeca, a simple vista te parece una mujer soberbia y fría, pero eso era solo lo que aparentaba porque luego era encantadora y una persona atrevida, todo lo contrario a mí.

Me fijé en el reloj de la mesilla que marcaba las 7.30 de la mañana, una vez más fijé mi vista en el espejo que estaba frente a mí, sonreí al verme vestida con una falda de tubo, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta, el traje resaltaba mi figura, me fijé en los zapatos que me tenía que poner, suspiré, era imposible que no me cayera con esas armas mortales, pero según Bonnie, era requisito indispensable llevar tacón, así que resignada me los puse y recé por no caerme.

Me reuní con mis padres en el comedor donde ambos ya estaba desayunando, mi madre Elizabeth, se dedicaba a colaborar con distintas fundaciones y organizaciones, además que era una apasionada de las compras, ambos me saludaron y me dieron los buenos días.

- Bueno hija, ¿preparada para tu primer día de trabajo? – preguntó mi padre apartando el periódico que minutos antes había estado leyendo.

- Si, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada, estoy desando empezar – había esperado esto desde que era una niña, por fin iba a trabajar con mi padre.

- Me alegro, esa es la actitud – sonrió mi padre.

- Mucha suerte hija, además estas guapísima con ese traje – agradecí a mi madre su apoyo y opinión y tanto mi padre como yo nos despedimos de ella para ir rumbo a la oficina.

La empresa estaba en el centro financiero de New York, mi padre me había contando que a primera hora tendríamos una reunión para que todo supieran el puesto que iba a ocupar, me imaginé que me daría la vicepresidencia o algún cargo similar, pero no iba a ser así, no entendí esta decisión, se supone que un día tendría que manejar la empresa y cuanto antes empezara mejor, pero al parecer todavía no tenía la formación precisa para desempeñar un cargo de esa altura, no discutí la decisión, mi padre sabía más que yo y confíe en él, pero me aseguró que tendría un cargo digno a mi apellido.

En la reunión, en la que básicamente todos eran hombres, me pusieron al día de lo que me iba a encargar, iba a manejar el departamento de ventas y también sería la encargada de descubrir nuevos talentos, esto último fue lo que más me emocionó, ya que una de mis pasiones era la lectura, por lo que era una oportunidad de leer cosas nuevas.

Después de la reunión me dirigí a mi despacho, allí conocí a mi secretaria Emily, una chica de mi edad y que a simple vista parecía muy simpática, le dejé algunas instrucciones y me adentré a mi despacho, era un espacio amplio, de colores cálidos, con un gran escritorio, me senté en la silla y encendí el ordenador, para empezar a trabajar. Tan sumergida estaba en mi trabajo que me asusté cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, vi que se trataba de Bonnie.

- Hola Bon – saludé.

- ¿Qué tal pequeña trabajadora? – preguntó.

- Muy bien, todos han sido muy amables, y ahora estaba poniéndome al día con el trabajo – expliqué.

- Normal que todos sean amables, eres la hija del jefe, y dentro de poco tú serás la jefa – rodé los ojos ante la explicación de Bonnie – bueno no te llamaba para molestarte, te informo que mañana salimos por la tarde a comprar, para buscar los vestidos del fin de semana – gemí al recordar que este fin de semana era el baile benéfico, odiaba a ir a esos sitios, pero este era de los pocos eventos que no podía evitar.

- Gracias por decírmelo, y no secuéstrame como la última vez – sonreí ante el recuerdo, tanto Beca como Bonnie me habían esperado a la salida de mi casa para cogerme y llevarme a la fuerza al centro comercial, todo gracias a la cooperación de mi madre.

- Fue genial, tendremos que repetirlo otro día – hablamos un poco más y nos despedimos.

Al fin llegó la hora de la salida había sido un duro día de trabajo pero gratificante, por fin me sentía útil, cuando llegué a casa saludé a mi madre y le conté como estuvo mi día, no es que siempre le contara lo que hacía cuando llegaba a casa pero hoy estaba ansiosa por saber cómo había sido mi primer día, pero llegó un punto donde me disculpé con ella ya que siempre solía salir a correr, era un vicio que tenía y que me ayudaba a despejar mi mente y también me hacía sentir mejor. Mis padres no les gustaba mucho que saliera a correr por la tarde-noche, pero era el único momento que tenía para hacer deporte, ya que era muy perezosa para levantarme temprano.

Así que me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí a correr, siempre iba al mismo sitio Central Park, ¿acaso había un sitio mejor para correr aquí en New York?, lo dudo, una vez que calenté me coloqué mi reproductor de música y empecé a correr, solía estar alrededor de una hora o hora y media depende de cómo me sintiera y las energías que tuviera ese día. No llevaba más de quince minutos cuando sentí que alguien corría a mi lado, una vez más rodé los ojos e intenté ignorarlo, desde hacía más o menos un mes él siempre hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no saludar, Forbes? – habló un poco más alto para que yo le oyera.

- Solo espero que algún día de estos te canses y me dejes correr sola, Mikaelson – contesté sin quitarme los audífonos de mis oídos y volviendo a ignorarle.

Y es que Niklaus Mikaelson, había cogido la costumbre de correr conmigo cada vez que nos encontrábamos en el parque, no lo podía negar, Klaus era muy atractivo era alto, su pelo de color rubio que siempre lo tenía desordenado dándole un toque sexy, sus ojos azules, su fuerte mandíbula y qué decir de su cuerpo, ¡ohh dios! eso era pecado, su camiseta dejaba intuir unos marcados pectorales y unos perfectos abdominales, y sus pantalones cortos dejaban ver sus musculosas piernas, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, no era cuestión de ponerse a babear delante de él.

Los Mikaelson procedían de Inglaterra, era una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del mundo, tenían empresas por todo el planeta, Klaus Mikaelson a sus 27 años era un empresario exitoso y rico, pero no todo era perfecto, le gustaban mucho las fiestas y las mujeres, cada día salía en las revistas del chismes con alguna modelo o actriz, pero siempre una distinta.

- Eres cruel Forbes, me duele que me ignores de esta manera, yo que solo te protejo mientras corres y que así no te pase nada – rodé los ojos antes las sartas de tonterías que estaba diciendo.

- No necesito que me protejan, se cuidarme solita – otra vez caí en su juego, y le vi sonriendo, cada vez que sonreía mis piernas temblaban, pero a mí no me interesaba un hombre como él, por muy guapo y atractivo que fuera yo quería a alguien que me quisiera y tener una relación seria, todavía no había conseguido mi objetivo, había tenido un novio anterior pero resultó que estaba conmigo por mi dinero, resoplé ante el recuerdo, no es que me doliera mucho, ya que luego me di cuenta que no estaba enamorada de él, sonaría tonto pero yo quería encontrar a mi príncipe azul, un hombre que me hiciera suspirar, pero una vez más me di cuenta que tanta lectura me estaba empezando afectar. De pronto sentí como una mano se agitaba delante de mi cara.

- Que facilidad tienes para abstraerte de todo lo que te rodea y sumergirte en tu mente – afirmó Klaus, eso me hizo sonreí.

- Sobre todo las cosas que me molestan – le miré y casi me caigo de culo, era la imagen más sexy que había visto, llevamos corriendo ya un rato por lo que su camiseta ya estaba empapada de sudor pegándosele aun más a su cuerpo. Volví a sacudir la cabeza y a intentar ignorarle.

- Siempre tratas así a tus amigos, llevamos más de un mes corriendo juntos y nunca me has dicho nada amable – podía ver como se divertía poniéndome de los nervios y le odiaba aún más por eso.

No le contesté y seguimos corriendo en silencio, escuchando mi música igual que él, que gracias a dios había decido dejar de molestarme, no entendía porque Klaus Mikaelson se molestaba en correr a mi lado, éramos totalmente opuesto y estaba segura que no era su tipo, además apenas nos conocíamos, claro que sabía quién era, era imposible no saber quién es cuando estas a todas hora en la prensa, también habíamos coincidido algunas veces en algún evento, pero nunca hablábamos ya que nuestros círculos de amistades eran distintos, pero hacía apenas un mes habíamos empezado a coincidir corriendo, nuestro comienzo fue meramente fortuito, ya que un grupo de persona que también estaban corriendo pasaron por mi lado con tan mala fortuna que me empujaron, y como yo no tengo un gran equilibrio, me desestabilizaron y estuve a punto de caerme, pero mi caída fue evitada por Klaus, desde entonces cada vez que me ve correr lo hace conmigo, al principio intenta sacarme conversación pero después ambos nos sumergimos en nuestra rutina, no es que yo sea así con la gente y la ignoré, pero es que Klaus Mikaelson siempre saca lo peor de mí.

Después de un rato más corriendo me despedí de Klaus, había estado corriendo muy poco, apenas llegaba a la hora pero estaba exhausta después de este largo día. Apenas cené esa noche, estaba deseando irme a dormir y descansar lo máximo para estar preparada al día siguiente, sabía que sería una larga semana.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Como predije la semana había sido demasiado asfixiante y agotadora, las horas del día no eran suficiente para terminar mi trabajo, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar si algún día quería estar entre los grandes empresarios, lo que no perdonaba era mi salida a correr y como el resto de los días Klaus Mikaelson estuvo a mi lado. El miércoles salí con las chicas y tras muchas vueltas y muchas pruebas, cada una encontramos nuestro vestido perfecto para el sábado.

Me coloqué los zapatos y me di el último vistazo al espejo, me encantaba mi vestido, era azul, de tirantes y se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, era largo, siendo un poco más suelto a la altura de las caderas, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón gris dando un toque moderno y elegante, a juego con mis zapatos de tacón, cogí mi abrigo y bajé donde mis padres ya me estaban esperando.

- Simplemente hermosa – alabó mi padre.

- Ese vestido te queda espectacular, algún día me lo tienes que dejar – así era mi madre, todavía se creía que tenía 20 e insistía en ponerse mi ropa, aunque ya pasaba de los 40 seguía teniendo un cuerpo espectacular.

Los tres nos montamos en la limusina que esperaba en la entrada, siempre solíamos usar este tipo de trasporte para ir a los eventos, ya que mi padre odiaba no poder beber por conducir, cuando llegamos los paparazzi ya esperaban en la entrada del hotel donde se iba a celebrar el baile, posamos para que nos tomaran algunas fotos, y nos adentramos hacía el hotel, nada más entrar pude distinguir a mis amigas esperándome como siempre hacíamos, me despedí de mis padres para reunirme con ellas.

- Hola chicas, están guapísimas – saludé una vez que llegué donde estaban.

- Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás, te dije que ese era tu vestido – dijo Bonnie, ella fue la que insistió en que me lo comprara.

Decidimos entrar al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, cuando un gran revuelo en la entrada nos hizo darnos la vuelta para ver que ocurría, por la puerta aparecieron Elijah y Esther Mikaelson, hacían una pareja hermosa, pasaban de los 40 pero ambos seguían conservando su belleza, Elijah era blanco con cabello castaño, los ojos cafés, y a pesar de su edad tenía un cuerpo de infarto, Esther tenía el pelo rubio con unos profundos ojos azules, su cara tenía forma de corazón y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, de pronto me fijé en una figura que aparecía detrás de ellos, Klaus Mikaelson, era la primera vez que veía que venía solo a un evento de este tipo, él dijo algo y su padre negó resignado, los tres comenzaron a caminar y la vista de Klaus se posó en mi, sentí como me ruborizaba y de pronto me guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para seguir a sus padres.

- ¿Por qué Klaus Mikaelson te ha guiñado un ojo? – preguntó incrédula Rebeca.

- No creo que haya sido a mí, eso ha sido imaginaciones tuya – comencé a caminar para que dejaran correr el tema.

- Hemos visto como te ha guiñado un ojo y tú estás roja como un tomate – dijo Bonnie.

- Tonterías tuyas, no conozco a Klaus Mikaelson – di por zanjado el tema, no iba a contar como me acosaba cada tarde en el parque cuando corría.

Llegué a la mesa donde estaban mis padres y donde se serviría la cena, como casi siempre mis amigas y sus padres estaban en la misma mesa que nosotros, así se me hacían más amenos estos eventos, de pronto sentí un par de brazos en mi cintura y como mis pies dejaban el suelo.

- ¿Como está la chica más guapa de todo Nueva York? – dijo una voz fuerte a mis espaldas.

- ¡Tyyyy, dios no puedo creer que estés aquí! – Grité mientras él me daba la vuelta y le daba un fuerte abrazo - ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Por qué no me has avisado? – pregunté poniendo mis manos en la cintura, Tyler era mi mejor amigo, siempre habíamos estado juntos, pero se fue a Europa para mejorar sus estudios, hacía casi un año que no le veía.

- Era una sorpresa, y he llegado hoy, pero tranquila vengo para quedarme, me han ofrecido un puesto que no he podido rechazar – explicó.

Pasé casi toda la noche hablando con él, teníamos mucho que contarnos y ponernos al día, él se disculpó para ir a saludar algunos amigos y conocidos, y yo volví con mis amigas, ellas no estaban molesta por ignóralas la mayor parte de la noche, todo lo contrario sabían lo especial que era mi amistad con Ty y lo entendía, estábamos hablando cuando Beca me dio un codazo.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, por poco me rompes una costilla? – me sobé la parte donde me había golpeado.

- No te des la vuelta, pero Klaus Mikaelson viene hacia aquí – susurró, vi como Bonnie giraba disimuladamente su cabeza y una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro, yo iba a decir algo cuando una voz aterciopelada me lo impidió.

- Disculpen Señoritas por la interrupción – yo me giré para quedar frente a él, estaba guapísimo con su traje - ¿serías tan amable de bailar conmigo señorita Forbes? - ¡Oh dios mío! esto no me podía estar pasando, sentí mis mejillas arder y por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a mis amigas sonreír y despedirse de nosotros ¡traidoras!

- No tiene bastante con molestarme cuando estoy corriendo, que insiste en hacerlo aquí también – se que lo que dije no fue muy amable, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que cuando me pongo nerviosa suelto lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza sin pararme a pensar.

- Vamos, somos amigos podemos tutearnos – sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la pista de baile, y de pronto sentí su brazo rodeando mi cintura y acercándome más a él, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

- No creo que podamos llamarnos exactamente amigos – respondí, intenté estar coherente su olor me estaba nublando el juicio, no me extrañaba que las mujeres cayeran rendida a sus pies, yo estaba a punto de sumarme a la lista.

- Claro que sí, nos conocemos hace un mes, y corremos juntos cada tarde, y nos conoceríamos mejor si tú no te empeñaras en ignorarme – rodé los ojos, era imposible llevarle la contraria.

- Esta bien, pero no voy a reconocer delante de las personas que somos amigos, eso puede dañar mi imagen – Klaus estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que varias personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor se nos quedaran mirando, yo me maravillé del sonido de su risa.

- Deberías sentirte alagada porque quiera ser tu amigo – yo me separé y enarqué una ceja – está bien, no voy a discutir contigo esta noche, ya tengo suficiente cuando salimos a correr.

- Yo no salgo a correr contigo, tu eres el que cada vez que me vez correr vienes a molestarme – no sé por qué pero cada vez que hablaba con él terminaba discutiendo.

- Admítelo te encanta verme correr – dijo pegado de sí mismo.

- Ni en tu mejores sueños, Mikaelson – aunque eso era una pequeña mentira, pero no era necesario que su ego fuera todavía más grande.

Cuando la canción terminó dejamos de bailar y nos separamos, Klaus dejó un beso en mi mano y se despidió, yo me quedé como en shock, volví a la mesa pero intenté evitar a mis amigas, no deseaba que me interrogaran sobre mi baile con Klaus Mikaelson, así que la mejor forma era huir de la fiesta, me despedí de mis padres y de Ty y me fui directa a casa, ya lidiaría con sus preguntas en otra ocasión.

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápido, pasé básicamente todo el domingo con Tyler, recorriendo la ciudad como solíamos hacer antes de que se marchara, le pregunté varias veces sobre su nuevo trabajo pero no soltó prenda, él también había estudiado lo mismo que yo aunque decidió irse para especializarse y mejorar, solamente dijo que pronto me enteraría.

El lunes llegó y con ello el inicio de la semana, y de vuelta al trabajo, me había habituado rápidamente y estaba contenta con mis resultados, estaba segura que haría grandes cosas y así demostrar que llegaría a ser una gran empresaria, hoy estaba un poco más nerviosa cuando me dispuse a salir a correr por Central Park, no lo quería admitir pero deseaba volver a encontrarme con Klaus Mikaelson, pero después de estar corriendo una hora y media él no apareció, eso me desilusionó un poco, pero me regañé a mi misma por eso, no me podía dejar influir por Klaus Mikaelson, él y yo éramos totalmente diferentes y fijarme en alguien como él solo podía ocasionar dolor.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**WRITE BY ****ESTCULLEN**

**Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación **

**Espero que le guste y la continúen leyéndola **

**REVIEWS ¿?**

**01/04/14**


	2. Chapter 2

** CAPÍTULO DOS **

**KPOV**

No sé cuantas personas podían decir que estaban felices con su forma de vida, pero yo estaba seguro que era una de ellas, tenía 27 años y ya estaba entre los empresarios más importante del mundo, y como una persona joven que era me gustaba disfrutar mi vida, me encantaba salir de fiesta con mis amigos, y no me podía quejar de las mujeres, siempre caían rendida a mis pies, no había ninguna que se me resistiera.

Toda mi vida había vivido en Londres, allí es donde estaban mis mejores amigos, Damon Salvatore y Jeremy Gilbert, pero los negocios de EEUU requerían mi presencia, así que decidí irme, y al ser hijo único no hubo forma que mis padres no se fueran conmigo, más bien fue mi madre la que insistió a mi padre en mudarse, mis padres Esther y Elijah Mikaelson eran los mejores y siempre me proporcionaron de todo, yo se que a mi madre le hubiese gustado tener más hijo pero no fue posible, así que básicamente adoptó a Damon y Jeremy, para ella eran como de la familia, mi padre también era un gran empresario y dirigía alguna de las empresas que formaban el Grupo Mikaelson que aglutinaba las empresas que habíamos ido consiguiendo y que nos había llevado a lo más alto en el mercado empresarial.

Cuando la decisión de mudarme a Nueva York estuvo tomada, insistimos a mi abuelo a que se mudara con nosotros, pero él se negó alegando que Londres era su país y que allí se moriría, mi abuelo había sido el fundador del Grupo Mikaelson, y por eso era el presidente, aunque era mi padre y yo quienes manejábamos todo. Mi abuelo Mikael Mikaelson, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la vida que yo llevaba y siempre me lo recordaba cuando hablábamos, él decía que tenía que enamorarme, que tenía que creer en el amor, y ahí sería cuando disfrutaría realmente de la vida. Yo no es que no creyera en el amor, lo había visto en mis padres y en mis abuelos, pero todavía no había llegado a ese punto, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer encontrarlo, las mujeres que me rodeaban lo que buscaban era la ambición y el dinero, y no iba a dejar embaucarme por alguien así.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar todo esos pensamientos, hoy era domingo y había dormido hasta media mañana, ya que anoche me acosté tarde, había acudido al baile benéfico con mis padres, había sido la primera vez que no había invitado a ninguna chica para que me acompañase, pero sabía que ella estaría allí y no sé por qué razón no quería que me viera con nadie, es que desde hacía más o menos un mes ella se colaba en mis pensamientos, Caroline Forbes.

Caroline era la persona más intrigante que había conocido en mi vida, a pesar de tener una posición acomodada se veía a simple vista que era una persona sencilla, siempre iba elegantemente vestida pero no llevaba excesivas joyas como muchas chicas de su edad, pero no las necesitaba, ella destacaba por su belleza, sus ojos verdes eran muy expresivos y su cuerpo era espectacular, además tampoco acudía a muchas fiestas y casi nunca hablaban de ella en la prensa, tampoco era como las chicas que había conocido, ella no había caído rendida a mis pies, eso en un principio me molestó y a la vez me intrigó. Cuando tropezó conmigo en Central Park, algo sacudió mi cuerpo y una fuerza hizo que quisiera conocerla, por eso cada vez que salía a correr la buscaba, aunque ella no me daba mucha conversación e intentaba evitarme, me encantaba hacerla rabiar, se había convertido en unos de mis pasatiempos preferidos.

Entonces una imagen de cómo iba vestida anoche cruzó mi mente, en cuanto la vi me quedé boquiabierto estaba guapísima, no resistí y la inventé a bailar, una vez que estuvo en mis brazos no quería que ella los dejara, ese pensamiento me asustó, yo no quería que mi vida cambiara pero a la vez no podía alejarme de ella, algo me atraía y también levantaba un fuerte instinto protector.

El sonido del teléfono resonó por todo el apartamento, me levanté fui hasta el salón donde se encontraba mi móvil, vi que era mi padre el que estaba llamando eso hizo que frunciera el ceño.

- Hola papá, ¿a qué debo tu llamada? – pregunté.

- Hijo, acaban de llamarme, tu abuelo ha sufrido un infarto – mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, no le podía pasar nada – no me han dicho más, está en cuidado intensivo, acabo de llamar para que preparen el avión, salimos en media hora.

- Muy bien, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto – me despedí de mi padre y empecé a empacar alguna ropa, no sabría el tiempo que estaría en Londres, solo esperaba que mi abuelo saliera de esta.

El viaje hasta Londres se hizo largo, ninguno de los tres decíamos nada, todos estábamos muy preocupados, mi abuelo era muy querido y una parte importante de nuestra familia, cuando aterrizamos era de noche, allí ya nos estaba esperando el chófer de la familia para llevarnos al hospital donde mi abuelo seguía ingresado, llegamos hasta su habitación y la imagen me sobrecogió, ver a mi abuelo con todos esos cables y más pálido de lo normal hizo encogerse a mi corazón, avisaron al doctor para que viniera hablar con nosotros, a los pocos minutos apareció un señor de la edad de mi padre.

- Buenas noches soy el Dr. Wes Maxfield, usted debe ser el Sr. Mikaelson – el doctor dio la mano a mi padre.

- Buenas noches, y llámeme Elijah, ella es mi esposa Esther y mi hijo Klaus – mi padre nos presentó y el doctor asintió con la cabeza – ¿díganos como se encuentra mi padre? – la voz de mi padre reflejaba preocupación.

- El Sr. Mikaelson ha sufrido una parada cardio-respiratoria, llegó al hospital en estado muy crítico, lo cogimos a tiempo pero las siguientes 48 horas son fundamentales para ver como evoluciona, pero les seré sincero deben prepararse para lo peor.

Mi mente se desconectó a partir de eso, me negaba a pensar que mi abuelo se iba morir, él era un Mikaelson y nosotros éramos fuertes, vi como mis padres se abrazaban y como mi madre lloraba, ella lo quería mucho, había sido como un padre para ella, viendo a mis padres sentí lo solo que estaba, yo no tenía a alguien que me apoyara en este duro momento, miré una vez más a mi abuelo y salí a la calle, necesitaba aire, aproveché este instante para llamar a mis amigos, sabía que era tarde pero necesitaba de su apoyo.

- Nik, ¿sabes qué hora es en Londres? – la voz cansada de Jeremy se escuchó a través del teléfono.

- Sí, estoy en Londres, mi abuelo ha sufrido un infarto y se teme lo peor – mi voz era un poco más ronca debido al nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

- ¿Cuando ha sucedido?, no te preocupes dime en que hospital está y aviso a Damon y vamos para allá – le agradecí a mi amigo y les dije que los esperaría fuera.

No habían pasado 20 minutos cuando vi a mis amigos dirigirse hasta mí, ambos me abrazaron, los tres nos dirigimos hacía la habitación, allí ellos saludaron a mis padres, y les pregunté si había alguna novedad a lo que ellos negaron, insistí a mis padre que era mejor que se fueran a casa para que descansaran y que esta noche yo me quedaría en el hospital, mi padre intentó protestar pero al final accedió a irse ya que era una tontería que los dos nos quedáramos, me acomodé lo mejor que pude e intenté dormir algo en ese incómodo sillón.

La mañana llegó y el médico pasó para ver como seguía mi abuelo, pero no me dio buenas noticias, la cosa seguía igual y eso no estaba bien, mis padres llegaron a la hora de haberse marchado el doctor, y le dije lo que me había dicho, los tres pasamos la mayor parte del día metidos en el hospital sin ningún resultado positivo, mi madre insistió en que saliera a dar una vuelta para despejarme, que nada hacía con estar todo el día metido en el hospital.

Quedé con mis amigos para tomar algo en un bar y así distraerme, hacía bastante que no hablábamos, los tres estábamos bastante ocupados pero al menos una vez al mes hablaba con ellos, Jeremy me contó que había dejado a su novia Ana, me alegré de eso, ella no le convenía y Damon seguía igual, en busca de su chica explosiva, el rato que estuve con ellos me sirvió para evadirme, ellos me acompañaron al hospital para ver a mi abuelo, cuando llegué todo seguía igual, esta vez sería mi padre el que se quedaría a pasar la noche, así que junto con mi madre nos fuimos a casa.

No sabía la hora que era cuando el sonido del móvil me despertó, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, cogí el móvil y el mundo se cayó cuando vi que era mi padre quien llamaba, descolgué esperando lo peor.

- Hijo, el abuelo no lo ha superado y ha fallecido – lágrimas surcaron mis ojos, no sabría decir que dije después o como mi madre y yo llegamos al hospital, todo estaba en una nebulosa.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Habían pasado dos días desde que enterramos al abuelo, la noticia había dado la vuelta al mundo, y habían sido muchos los que habían viajado a Londres para despedirlo había sido un golpe duro pero era ley de vida y mi abuelo había tenido una vida larga y feliz, de la que yo había formado parte.

Esta mañana teníamos que ir al despacho del abogado de mi abuelo para que se leyera el testamento, llegué junto a mis padres y allí ya se encontraba mi primo Marcel, nunca me había llevado bien con él, siempre me había intentado superar en todo, pero no era ni por asomo la mitad qué bueno que yo en lo que al ámbito empresarial se refería, siempre andaba derrochando el dinero de la familia, además que era obvio que me envidaba, mi tío Mason murió cuando el apenas tenía 3 años, vivió con mi tía hasta que esta murió hace un par de años, nunca se interesó por mi abuelo, solo acudía a él cuando le hacía falta el dinero.

Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados, el abogado procedió a leer el testamento, básicamente sabíamos lo que iba decir, yo asumiría la presidencia del Grupo Mikaelson, en principio tendría que haber sido mi padre, pero tanto él como el abuelo habían hablado hace un par de años para que el día que él dejara el puesto yo le sucedería al frente de la compañía, pero una vez más mi abuelo nos sorprendió, ya que había una cláusula para poder llevar acabo todo esto.

- Bien, el Sr. Mikaelson dejó un video donde él mismo explica las condiciones – el abogado introdujo el DVD, y la imagen de mi abuelo apareció en la pantalla de la televisión.

_**Hola familia, se están preguntando porque he hecho esto, verán hace un par de meses me falló el corazón, y el médico me explicó que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida si no me realizaba un trasplanté de corazón, así que viendo que me queda poco decidí hacer esto.**_

_**Klaus te he dicho muchas veces que la clase de vida que llevas no es la mejor, que tú crees que eres feliz pero no es verdad, tienes que abrir los ojos y no he encontrado una mejor forma que esta, no pienses que te arruino la vida, si sabes hacer las cosas bien y elegir bien serás feliz, si te equivocas en la elección con el tiempo podrás deshacerla, pero yo por lo menos me quedo con que intenté todo por hacerte feliz.**_

_**Bien, voy a lo importante, Klaus para que asumas la presidencia del Grupo Mikaelson es necesario que te cases, tu matrimonio tendrá que durar como mínimo un año, después de eso podrás divorciarte, piensa bien a quien eliges, porque de eso dependerá tu felicidad, puedes que ahora mismo me odies, y que me equivoque con obligarte hacer una cosa así, pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado.**_

_**En el caso de que mi nieto Klaus, no se case o no llegue al año de casado, la presidencia la asumirá mi otro nieto Marcel Mikaelson, aunque no tendrá todo el poder, las decisiones importantes y decisivas para la compañía tendrán que ser autorizadas por mi hijo Elijah Mikaelson.**_

_**Sin más me despido, recordar que los amo y gracias por todos estos años de felicidad junto a ustedes.**_

No me podía creer lo que acababa de hacer mi abuelo, me estaba obligando a casarme, y si no lo hacía perdería todo por lo que trabajé tan duramente, si había llegado a donde estaba había sido por mi sacrificio, y había llevado lejos al Grupo Mikaelson, no era justo que por los ideales de mi abuelo tuviera que sacrificar por todo lo que luché. A lo lejos escuchaba al abogado hablando, pero no escuchaba nada, en mi cabeza solo se repetía la palabra matrimonio, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Marcel sonreír triunfante, él sabía que poco obtendría de mi abuelo, pero ahora se veía ganador, él conocía mi estilo de vida y estaba seguro que ya se veía presidente de todo.

Sin decir una palabra me levanté para abandonar el despacho, estaba enfadado y si me quedaba diría cosas de las que más tarde me arrepentiría, lo primero que quería hacer era estampar mi puño contra el rostro de Marcel para borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa. Vi que mi madre quiso detenerme pero un gesto de mi padre hizo que desistiera de la idea, salí a la calle, pero no sabía dónde ir, solo quería golpear algo, quitarme la rabia que sentía en este instante, sentía que todo por lo que trabajé iba a ser arrebatado de mis manos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve por las calles de Londres, sentía mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, tenía que encontrar alguna solución a todo este lío, a lo mejor había algún documento que anulara lo que había dicho mi abuelo, casarme no era una opción, ¡Dios estábamos en el siglo XXI! como me obligaba mi abuelo a casarme, además no había ni una sola mujer que deseara que fuera mi esposa, todas las que había conocido en mi vida solo les interesaba el dinero, si me casara con algunas de ella convertiría ese año en un infierno, y estaba seguro que me dejaría en la ruina, pero mientras estaba pensando la imagen de Caroline Forbes se coló en mi cabeza, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esa idea, tenía que encontrar otra solución.

Llegué a casa con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había estado dando vueltas al asunto toda la tarde pero no encontré nada que pudiera ayudarme, nada más entrar mi madre vino a mi encuentro.

- ¡No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías hijo! – exclamó nada más verme.

- Lo siento, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana – me disculpé, odiaba preocupar a mi madre.

- Vamos hijo, tu padre te está esperando, es mejor que hablemos – mi madre agarró mi brazo y fuimos al salón donde estaba mi padre.

- Me alegro que hayas llegado, siéntate hay mucho de qué hablar – mi padre estaba serio, estaba seguro que también estaba preocupado por el futuro de la compañía.

- Papá dime que el abogado dijo algo después de que me fuera para no tener que cumplir con la estúpida condición que puso el abuelo – mi voz fue suplicante.

- Me temo que no, si hubiera sabido las ideas de tu abuelo hubiera intentado impedírselo, esto no solo te afecta a ti, si no que puede poner en peligro la compañía – mi padre me miró y vi en sus ojos la preocupación.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?, porque me niego a que Marcel se quede con todo, he trabajado muy duro para quedarme sin nada – mi rabia volvía hacerse visible.

- Yo también me niego a que Marcel se quede con la presidencia, eso solo podría causar la ruina, él no sabe manejar una gran compañía – por lo menos tenía a mi padre de mi parte.

- Así que la única solución es que me case – dije resignado.

- Pero Klaus, no puede hacer eso, un año parece poco tiempo, pero puede ser muy largo si sufres cada día, me niego a que sacrifiques así tu vida – la voz de mi madre sonó angustiada, ella nunca dijo nada de mi forma de vida, lo único que ella quería es que fuera feliz.

- Mamá no hay otra solución, no dejaré que me arrebaten lo que es mío por derecho – afirmé, estaba decido hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos.

- A ver no nos precipitemos, tenemos todavía unos meses para ver que hacemos – miré a mi padre interrogante – cuando te fuiste, el abogado nos explicó que tenías 5 meses para llevar a cabo la cláusula, después de ese tiempo Marcel sería el presidente, hasta ese momento soy yo – explicó mi padre, yo asentí.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer es que esto no salga a la luz pública, no podemos dar a conocer el problema que ha surgido, porque eso significaría pérdidas y desconfianza en los inversores y a partir de ahí veremos cuál es la mejor solución para todos – estuve de acuerdo con mi padre, por el momento era la mejor solución, no había que alarmarse, todavía se podría encontrar una solución.

Ninguno de nosotros volvió a sacar el tema a relucir, ya habíamos tenido bastante para que seguir hablando de lo mismo, decidí llamar a mis amigos para despedirme de ellos antes de volver mañana a Nueva York, así que quedé con ellos en unos de los bares de moda de Londres, nada más entrar pude divisar a Damon.

- Hola chicos – saludé, mientras pedía a la camarera una cerveza.

- No me creo que te vuelvas a ir tan pronto, apenas hemos tenido tiempo para hacer nada – se quejó Damon.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar los negocios desatendido por tanto tiempo – expliqué.

- Si te comprendemos, aunque te echamos de menos, nuestras tonterías no son igual sin ti – dijo Jeremy, y los tres estallamos en carcajadas cada uno recordando alguna de nuestras salida.

Estábamos charlando, hablando de algunas anécdotas del pasado, cuando una voz desagradable llegó a mis oídos.

- Vaya primo, como te ha sentado que el abuelo te haya quedado sin nada – la voz burlona de Marcel hizo que mi furia se encendiera dentro de mí.

- Yo que tu no me emocionaría mucho, todavía no tienes nada, no voy a permitir que me quites todo por lo que he trabajado – mi voz destilaba veneno.

- Te conozco Klaus, no vas a renunciar a tu libertad, y si no al tiempo, pronto seré el presidente del Grupo Mikaelson – podía ver lo seguro que estaba de su victoria.

- Marcel, la desilusión puede ser muy grande – y sin más me marche, no tenía ganas de oír las tonterías que podía decir mi primo.

- ¡Klaus espéranos! – gritó Jeremy, y vi como mis amigos corrían hacia a mí.

- ¿A qué vino todo eso, por qué esta tan seguro que va a ser el presidente? – preguntó Damon confuso.

- No es nada, solo algunas exigencias que mi abuelo me pidió y Marcel cree que no voy a ser capaz de cumplirlas – no es que no confiara en mis amigos, pero todavía no quería decir nada acerca de la cláusula.

- ¿Seguro qué todo está bien? – yo asentí y ellos no volvieron a sacar el tema, nos despedimos y quedamos en seguir en contacto.

Volver a Nueva York, no hizo que me sintiera mejor, mi madre insistió que me quedara unos días con ellos en casa, pero me negué tenía que seguir con mi vida y además me gustaba vivir solo en mi apartamento, cuando llegué me fijé en la hora y vi que eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, una imagen vino a mi cabeza, Caroline, a esta hora es cuando ella iba a correr, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidí ponerme las tennis y salir a correr, hacía 5 días que no la veía y sentí la necesidad de volverla a ver.

Di un par de vueltas al parque, iba a rendirme cuando vi su figura delante de mi corriendo, no pude evitar fijarme en su culo, no podía negarlo Caroline me atraía, corrí un poco más rápido para alcanzarla y ponerme a su altura, la miré y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía que estuviera enfadada, entonces ella giró la cabeza y la miré a los ojos, los cuales lucían rojos e hinchados, lo que significaba que había estado llorando, algo dentro de mí hizo que sintiera la necesidad de abrazarla, no quería verla llorar y me pregunté que le abría pasado para que estuviera así.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**WRITE BY ****ESTMIKAELSON**

**REVIEWS ¿?**

**04/04/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**CPOV**

No ver a Klaus el día anterior en el parque provocó una extraña sensación en mí, pero no quería darle más vuelta a la cabeza, Klaus Mikaelson no era alguien por quien me tenía que preocupar, aunque me inquietaba que se hubiera metido en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Como todas las mañanas una vez que estuve arreglada, bajé para desayunar con mis padres para luego irme a trabajar, desde ayer había un rumor en la empresa sobre una nueva incorporación y que debía ser importante cuando había tanto secretismo alrededor, intenté que mi padre me dijera algo pero me dijo que no hiciera caso, como siempre Bill estaba leyendo el periódico, saludé a ambos y me senté en mi sitio.

- Hija, tu eres amiga de Klaus Mikaelson, ¿verdad? – la pregunta de mi madre hizo levantar mi vista hacia ella.

- No, ¿por qué preguntas eso? – no entendía a que venía esa pregunta.

- Ohh...bueno, como los vi bailando y charlando tan amigablemente, pensé que eran amigos – fruncí el ceño, había bailado esa noche con más chicos, al igual que otras veces y ella nunca preguntó.

- Bueno, él me invitó a bailar y acepté, también lo hice con más personas, no se a que ha venido eso – porque por más que intentaba alejar mi mente de Klaus siempre había algo que hacía que volviera a pensar en él.

- Yo solo lo dije por la noticia del periódico – la contestación de mi madre provocó que mi ceño se frunciera y que mi vista se volviera al periódico que todavía estaba leyendo mi padre, mi madre al ver mi confusión prosiguió – por lo visto su abuelo falleció esta noche en Londres.

- No lo sabía – y sin mi madre saberlo me había dado la causa del por qué no fue a correr el lunes por la tarde, él estaba en Londres, me pregunté cómo estaría, eso hizo que me entraran unas ganas tremenda de hablar con él, sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y volver la atención a mi madre que seguía hablando.

La semana transcurrió tranquila, aunque todavía existía ese extraño rumor por la empresa, todas las tardes salía a correr con la esperanza de que Klaus hubiera vuelto de Londres, pero al igual que el lunes él no apareció, odiaba sentir esta incertidumbre dentro de mí y me reprochaba el obsesionarme por él.

La mañana del viernes había convocada una junta extraordinaria, le pregunté a mi padre de que se trataba pero me dijo que me enteraría como el resto de los empleados, así que eso hizo que me olvidara un poco de Klaus y me centrara en lo que iba ocurrir, cuando entré a la sala de conferencias saludé a los hombres que ya estaban allí, de los cuales algunos me preguntó si yo sabía de qué iba todo esto, cosa que negué y se extrañaron, al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrieron y por ella entraron mi padre y Tyler, lo que hizo que mi ceño se frunciera sin entender que hacía Ty aquí.

- Buenos días, se que habido rumores toda la semana sobre una nueva incorporación, pero no he querido adelantar nada hasta que todo estuviera listo, por eso es el motivo de esta reunión – mi padre se volvió a Ty y lo situó a su lado – os quiero a presentar a Tyler Lockwood el nuevo vicepresidente de Forbes Editorial – yo miré alucinada a mi padre y a Ty, pero ellos evitaban mi mirada, como era posible que mi padre le haya dado ese puesto, él tenía la misma experiencia que yo.

Mi padre siguió hablando aunque yo ya no prestaba atención, mis ojos picaban pero no iba a darme el lujo de llorar, me sentía traicionada por mi propio padre, él mismo dijo que ese puesto requería experiencia y que en cuanto la adquiriera sería mío, sentía la mirada de algunos ejecutivos sobre mí, no era la única sorprendida por las acciones de mi padre, una vez Bill dio por finalizada la reunión, cogí mis cosas y salí de allí sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los dos y sin despedirme.

También me sentía traicionada por Tyler, se suponía que era mi mejor amigo, él me dijo que tenía un nuevo trabajo y no tuvo la valentía de contarme, sentía como si me hubiera clavado un puñal en la espalda, llegué a mi despacho y le dije a mi secretaria que no quería que nadie me molestara, pero no tuve tanta suerte porque a los pocos minutos mi puerta se abrió revelando a los dos traidores.

- Dije que no quería ser molestada – gruñí, pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso y se sentaron enfrente de mí.

- Hija, no sabía que te iba a molestar tanto la noticia – mi padre parecía arrepentido.

- Y como quiere que me sentara esa noticia, se supone que ese puesto lo debería ocupar yo, por si no lo sabes soy tu hija – intenté mantener la calma, pero en esta situación era difícil.

- Te lo dije la semana pasada, ese puesto requiere además de experiencia ser una persona fría y fuerte, ya que es un puesto de mucha responsabilidad y presión – yo miré alucinada a mi padre, ¡me había dicho débil!, miré a Ty pero él estaba callado con la cabeza agachada ¡cobarde!

- Tyler tiene la misma experiencia que yo, y en cuanto a la responsabilidad y la presión creo que podría lidiar con ello, soy más fuerte de lo que te crees, no soy una niñita que va a ponerse a llorar a la primera adversidad – esta vez hablé un poco más fuerte.

- Se que eres fuerte y que podrías con ello, pero este es un mundo de mucha competitividad donde hay que saber ser frío para que no te dejes aplastar, eres mi hija no quiero verte sufrir, y si lo puedo evitar lo haré – la explicación de mi padre solo hizo enfurecer más, Bill me veía como su niña pequeña a la que debía proteger.

- Y que pasa el día que tenga que sucederte, o ahora me vas a decir que no voy a llegar a presidenta, porque si es así puedes decírmelo ya, así me ahorraré el disgusto – vi encogerse a mi padre en su sitio, estaba siendo demasiado dura con él, pero todo esto me hacía daño.

- Claro que un día me sucederás, pero para eso queda mucho y ya estarás más acostumbrada a este mundo, todavía eres muy joven – bufé, esto era demasiado para mí, no era justo como me estaba tratando.

- Así que por ser mujer no puedo tener un puesto mejor ¿no? – Miré fijamente a mi padre, en sus ojos pude ver la culpa – perfecto ya sé cómo se trabaja aquí, y sabes qué no me interesa tu caridad, renunció – cogí mis cosas, pero mi padre me detuvo.

- Hija compréndeme, el mundo está atravesando una situación delicada con esto de la crisis y debo disponer de los mejores, Tyler tienes grandes ideas que ha aprendido en Europa y que podemos llevar a cabo y así estar por encima de nuestros competidores – Bill intentaba arreglar las cosas, pero cada vez que hablaba lo empeoraba, respiré e intenté tranquilizarme odiaba ver a mi padre así, abatido y triste.

- Pensaré que hacer, pero ahora mismo tengo que salir de aquí, tus palabras me ha hecho mucho daño, me duele que no confíes en mí – cogí mi bolso, pero antes de salir me dirigí a Ty, que no había dicho nada.

- Y en cuanto a ti eres un traidor, creía que eras mi mejor amigo, por lo menos me lo pudiste decir o al menos dar la cara, eres un cobarde – y sin más salí, dejando a los dos en mi despacho.

Al salir a la calle, no pude retener más mis lágrimas, me dolía que mi padre no confiara en mí y viera que yo también podía ser fuerte, podía ser tan fría como cualquiera, había visto trabajar muchos años a mi padre y sabía que había que ser fuerte para no dejarte vencer en este mundo, pero Bill no me había dado una oportunidad, decidí que lo mejor sería ir a casa, no me apetecía ir a ningún lugar, así que me encerré en mi cuarto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando e intentando sacar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía, por más vuelta que le daba no entendía porque mi padre le había dado ese puesto a Tyler, se que para él era como un hijo, pero ante todo yo era su hija y ese puesto me correspondía a mí, ya que un día iba a ser su sucesora y cuanto antes aprendiera mejor. Sentí mi puerta abrirse y giré para ver a mi madre sentarse en la cama.

- Tu padre me ha contado lo sucedido, lo siento mucho cielo – ella acarició mi pelo.

- No es justo mamá... – no pude continuar ya que un sollozo salió de mi garganta.

- Lo sé nena, me he enfadado con tu padre, le he gritado y todo eso – sonreí a mi madre, ella siempre intentaba defenderme sobre todo cuando llevaba razón y sabía que odiaba enfadarse con mi padre – se que tu eres capaz de ser vicepresidenta, y llevar a la empresa lejos, pero es algo que tu padre no puede ver, él te ve como su niña y no quiere que nadie te haga daño.

- Lo sé, pero él no va a estar siempre a mi lado para ayudarme, yo quiero ser capaz de abrirme paso por mí misma – mi madre sonrió orgullosa.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más y consiguió calmarme, haciéndome ver que yo también tenía parte de culpa, me había comportado como una niña caprichosa que no le compran el juguete que ella quería, sabía que tenía que disculparme con Bill, por muy padre que fuera en la empresa era mi jefe, pero todavía no tenía las fuerzas suficiente para enfrentarme a él, así que me fijé en la hora y decidí ir a correr, estaba segura que eso me ayudaría a despejar la mente.

Una vez llegué a Central Park, encendí mi reproductor de música y empecé a correr, todo lo sucedido en la mañana daba vuelta en mi cabeza, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, estaba segura que la situación hubiera sido diferente si fuera un chico, odiaba a mi padre por eso, yo podría ser igual de fuerte que Tyler, y si quería alguien con experiencia me pudo haber mandado a Europa para terminar mi carrera, estaba enfadada con los dos, sentí a alguien correr a mi lado, en ese instante mi corazón empezó a latir frenético ante la posibilidad que fuera Klaus, al girar mi cara me encontré con él, aunque su rostro se tornó preocupado.

- Hola, ¿estás bien? – preguntó.

- Hola, si ¿por qué lo preguntas? – esta vez no decidí ignorarlo como hacía todos los días y eso hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su cara.

- Vaya hoy es mi día de suerte, me has hecho caso – rodé los ojos – lo siento, no quería molestarte, y te lo pregunté porque tiene los ojos rojos.

- No es nada, problemas, la vida que es injusta – resoplé, volví a ponerme el auricular para seguir escuchando música, entonces recordé porque Klaus no había corrido esta semana - perdón, soy una desconsiderada, siento lo de tu abuelo.

- Gracias, la verdad es que fue una sorpresa para todos, no nos dijo que estaba enfermo – sus ojos reflejaban el dolor por la pérdida de su abuelo – pero no quiero recordar eso, la semana ha sido bastante dura, porque no me cuentas lo que te pasa.

- Yo tampoco quiero pensar en lo que ha pasado hoy, me duele la cabeza de hacerlo todo el día – sonreí y le vi asentir, así que cada uno se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos y como todos los días seguimos corriendo en silencio.

Ahora que volvía a correr a su lado me sentía extraña, tenía una sensación rara en mi cuerpo, veía como las chicas se le quedaban mirando incluso alguna intentaba tropezarse con él, resoplé cuando una mujer se sujetó al brazo de Klaus, él la ignoró pero vi una sonrisa burlona en su cara, en ese momento me entraron ganas de golpearle, pero me resistí, y seguí corriendo, pude ver una silueta familiar sentado en un banco, se levantó cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, y eso hizo que me detuviera.

- ¡Por fin! he estado llamándote, hasta que al final tu madre me ha dicho que estabas corriendo, llevo media hora buscándote por el parque – dijo Tyler, yo me crucé de brazos no pensaba hablarle, estaba enfadada con él, por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver a Klaus que se detenía a una distancia prudencial.

- Care, lo siento, no creí que te lo ibas a tomar tan mal, por favor di algo – suplicó, yo le miré y vi arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Como quieres que me sintiera, me he sentido traicionada, además de que ninguno de los dos me dijo nada, creo que por lo menos tenía derecho a saber y que no me tomara por sorpresa – grité, ya estaba cansada del mismo tema – Tyler, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de lo mismo, por favor hablemos cuando me haya tranquilizado y pensado las cosas – supliqué.

- Esta bien, ¿pero seguimos siendo amigos? – rogó y yo asentí, por mucho que me enfadara con él, era como mi hermano, luego vi que su vista se dirigió hacía Klaus - ¿Qué hacías corriendo con Mikaelson? – masculló molesto.

- Ty son cosas mías, así que no te metas, quiero seguir corriendo, hablamos este fin de semana – y tras eso empecé a correr.

No entendía a porque se molestaba que estuviera corriendo con Klaus, además ¿qué tenía de extraño?, tan difícil es de creer que un hombre como Mikaelson se podía fijar en alguien como yo.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – la pregunta de Klaus me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que fijara mi vista en él, no me había dado cuenta cuando había vuelto a correr a mi lado.

- No entiendo a que viene esa pregunta – estaba confusa por la actitud de Klaus.

- Te he visto discutir con tu novio, ¿él es el que te ha hecho llorar hoy? – volví a fijarme en Klaus y se veía furioso.

- Ty no es mi novio, es mi amigo, además no sé porque te tengo que dar explicaciones – aumenté mi ritmo con la intención de dejarle atrás.

- Lo siento, pero oí como discutías con él, solo me preocupo por ti – yo le miré alucinada - ¿qué?

- Me resulta raro que te preocupes por una persona que apenas conoces – contesté, él soltó una hermosa carcajada.

- ¿Porque te niegas a reconocer nuestra amistad? – Preguntó de forma burlona, yo solo negué con la cabeza – me preocupo porque es la primera vez que te veo triste, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para devolver la sonrisa a tu rostro lo haré.

- Gracias, es solo que hoy ha sido un día muy duro y decepcionante – paré de correr y me dirigí a un banco para sentarme, no sé que me impulsó a contarle – como sabrás mi padre es dueño de una editorial, yo empecé a trabajar la semana pasada, como apenas tengo experiencia me puso a cargo de uno de los departamentos para más adelante ascender, bueno pues hoy mi padre ha anunciado que el nuevo vicepresidente será Tyler, mi amigo, que tiene la misma experiencia que yo.

- ¿Y le has preguntado a tu padre por su decisión?

- Claro que lo hice, su explicación es que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para desempeñar ese cargo, no me cree capaz y piensa que me pisotearan, quiere evitarme el sufrimiento – resoplé, volvía a sentir el odio fluir por mi cuerpo.

- Creo que tu padre no ha sido justo contigo, te tuvo que dar una oportunidad, además yo pienso que si serías capaz – las palabras de Klaus hicieron que me ruborizara.

- Muchas gracias por escucharme, pero se hace tarde – me levanté y nos despedimos, me había gustado hablar con Klaus.

Cuando llegué a casa fui directa hablar con mi padre que estaba en su despacho, me disculpé por mi comportamiento y le dije que sería más profesional y como una empleada más acataría sus decisiones, Bill también se disculpó conmigo por dudar de mi capacidad y de no darme la noticia antes, que debió suponer mi reacción, no podía estar mucho enfadada con mi padre, así que después de nuestra pequeña charla ambos hicimos las paces, aunque yo todavía me sentía un poquito traicionada, medité que lo mejor era dejarlo correr y que algún día llegaría mi oportunidad. Mi madre estuvo encantada que de hubiéramos hablado y solucionado las cosas, ya que le dolía que estuviésemos enfrentados.

El fin de semana pasó de lo más tranquilo, quedé el sábado con Ty para hablar y solucionar también las cosas con él, se ofreció incluso a dejarme el puesto, que para él era más importante nuestra amistad, eso me llegó al corazón y le hice saber que ya había solucionado las cosas con mi padre y que había asumido que no era mi momento y que ya me llegaría una oportunidad para demostrar mi verdadero potencial. El domingo quedé con Bonnie y Becca, para contarme las últimas novedades, ambas estaban deprimidas porque los últimos chicos con los que habían salido habían resultado un fracaso, pero que no perdían la esperanza, así que decidimos que como las tres estábamos solteras saldríamos a conocer chicos, yo por mucho que intenté evitar esa salida no tuve nada que hacer cuando Bonnie puso su cara de cachorrito y me suplicó que fuera con ellas.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE**

Estábamos a mediado de semana y se me estaba haciendo interminable, el trabajo se me acumulaba por momentos y no daba abasto, lo bueno de tener a Tyler trabajando en la empresa es que lo veía todos los días, él se había adaptado de maravilla y muchos alababan su trabajo, en cierto momentos me daba envidia, porque yo sabía que también haría un gran trabajo si me hubiesen dado esa oportunidad, sacudí mi cabeza para no volver a darle vueltas al mismo asunto.

Mi único momento de tranquilidad era cuando salía a correr y porque no admitirlo cada día esperaba ansiosa esa hora para poder ver a Klaus, eso me preocupaba me estaba obsesionando demasiado con una persona, pero en mi defensa diré que es agradable hablar con él y así podía sacarme la frustración que tenía dentro de mí por todo el asunto de la vicepresidencia, así que como una tarde más me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí a correr, llevaba pocos minutos cuando Klaus se unió a mí.

- Buenas tardes – me saludó.

- Hola Klaus ¿qué tal tu día?

- Bien, aunque me gustaba cuando me ignorabas, era divertido hacerte irritar – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo bufé le encantaba sacarme de quicio.

- Tranquilo si quieres puedo volver hacerlo, no me gustaría desilusionarte - Klaus soltó una carcajada haciendo que yo sonriera.

- No, me gusta que me hables – y tras eso nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio.

Llevamos más de una hora y media corriendo y yo ya no podía más, intentaba seguir el ritmo de Klaus pero no podía, si no paraba me iba a desmayar, así que decidí que para mí ya había sido suficiente ejercicio.

- Se acabó por hoy, si sigo corriendo un minuto más me vas a tener que llevar al hospital – dije jadeante por la carrera.

- Eres una blanda, te creía más resistente – se burló, yo le fulminé con la mirada y le saqué la lengua.

- No te tengo que demostrar nada, además que si corro es porque me gusta y no quiero terminar en el hospital, así que por hoy se ha terminado – me despedí de Klaus como todos los días, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando me sujetó del brazo y me hizo voltearme.

- Caroline espera, quiero...esto – estaba nervioso, y vi como se revolvía su pelo, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió - ¿te invito a cenar mañana, me gustaría proponerte una cosa?

- ¿Me estas proponiendo una cita, Mikaelson? – pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Más te gustaría Forbes, solo quiero hacerte una proposición de negocio que te podría interesar – dijo a la defensiva.

- Ya tengo trabajo, pero gracias de todas formas – agradecí y me iba a ir pero Klaus me lo volvió a impedir.

- Pero también sé que te sientes frustrada, y lo que yo te quiero ofrecer puede que te resulte bastante interesante – me quedé pensando en su propuesta, la verdad es que no perdía nada con oírle, ¿además que había de malo en oír una oferta de trabajo?- Esta bien, acepto esa cena, pero te lo advierto más vale que no vayas con segundas intenciones – le amenacé.

- Tranquila, ¿te recojo sobre las 9? – preguntó, yo asentí y finalmente me despedí de él para dirigirme a mi casa, no sabría que me esperaría mañana, pero con Klaus Mikaelson todo podía ser posible.

Al día siguiente me pasé toda la mañana en las nubes, pensando en lo que me iba a poner para mi cita con Klaus, en verdad no era una cita, pero en mi mente no era capaz de referirme a la cena con Klaus de otra forma, no había comentado sobre mi salida a nadie, era mejor ver qué era lo que me tenía que ofrecer Klaus y si me resultaba suficientemente interesante, vería mis opciones y cual sería camino sería el mejor para mí.

Salí un poco antes de trabajar para que me diera tiempo para arreglarme, mi madre intentó interrogarme sobre mi salida, pero solo le dije que saldría con unos amigos de la facultad, era la mejor mentira, si dijera que iba con Bonnie o Beca estaba segura que las llamaría para confirmarlo, decidí ponerme un vestido negro, de tirantes, con un poco de vuelo, me puse unos zapatos de tacón también negro y me maquillé de forma sutil pero lo suficiente para resaltar mis rasgos, decidí que el pelo lo llevaría suelto, cogí mi bolso y abrigo y salí de casa para esperarle fuera, no estaba dispuesta a que llamara a casa y mis padres descubrieran quien era mi acompañante.

Me fijé en la hora y vi que eran las nueve en punto, en ese instante un Hibrido plateado se paró delante de mí y del coche bajó Klaus Mikaelson, elegantemente vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa negra, estaba guapísimo.

- ¿Qué haces esperando fuera? – preguntó curioso, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

- Me aburría y decidí salir – me encogí de hombros y me monté en el coche, nada más entrar su olor me envolvió, y una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- A veces no entiendo cómo funciona las mentes de las mujeres – dijo para sí mientras se montaba, yo le miré pero el solo me sonrió y se puso en marcha.

Llegamos a un restaurante que a simple vista se veía elegante, no era conocido y me gustó que no me llevara alguno que estuviera de moda, donde nos pudieran conocer o ver los paparazzi, Klaus me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudó a salir, posó su mano en mi espalda baja para conducirme al interior del restaurante, enseguida nos acompañaron a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió en una amena charla, me contó sobre su vida en Inglaterra y sobre su decisión de mudarse a Estados Unidos, la comida estaba exquisita y me encontré bastante cómoda, nunca me hubiera imaginado estar así con Klaus Mikaelson, era lo más próximo a una cita de verdad, cuando llegó el postre, Klaus carraspeó para llamar mi atención.

- Bueno como te dije, hay algo que quiero proponerte, por eso era el motivo de la cena, y creo que es el momento de hablarlo – yo asentí.

- Sí, tengo curiosidad que es lo que me tienes que ofrecer.

- Bien como sabes, soy dueño del Grupo Mikaelson, entre las empresas que están dentro de nuestra compañía se encuentra la revista Doppelganger, sé que no es muy importante y no está entre las mejores, pero te ofrezco que seas su presidenta y que la dirijas, tu a lo mejor la puedes llevar a lo más alto, es un gran reto – su explicación me dejó completamente alucinada, ciertamente era una gran oportunidad, pero mi sueño siempre había sido dirigir la empresa de mi padre, aunque con lo que me ofrecía Klaus podía demostrar lo que valía realmente, podía ver esto como una aventura, siempre deseé poder arriesgarme en algo y esta era mi oportunidad, pero algo en mi cabeza hizo que desconfiara de su oferta.

- ¿Por qué me ofreces esto? ¿Qué ganarías tú si yo asumiera la dirección de tu empresa? – pregunté, tenía que ver algo detrás de tan generosa oferta, Klaus era un empresario brillante y tenía que ganar algo con todo esto.

- Tienes razón, quiero algo a cambio, te ruego que me escuches antes de negarte y salir corriendo – dijo con cautela, yo me asusté, que sería lo que necesitaba Klaus de mí, le miré y esperé a que me dijera, vi la duda en sus ojos, pero eso duró un segundo, ya que después fijó sus ojos verdes en los míos y pude ver que ya solo había determinación.

- Caroline, tienes que casarte conmigo – su voz sonó suplicante pero a la vez firme

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE**

**REVIEWS! **

**12/04/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**CPOV **

Debía ser una broma, seguramente estaría jugando conmigo, quería ver cómo reaccionaría, esto no podía ser serio, mi corazón estaba latiendo de forma desenfrenada a causa de mis nervios, no conocía tanto a Klaus como yo creía, a lo mejor le gustaba gastar bromas pesadas a la gente para reírse de ella, era la única una explicación que daba sentido a sus palabras.

- Si es una broma no tiene gracia – me levanté para marcharme, no le dejaría que jugara conmigo y me humillara.

- Espera Caroline, te dije que me dejaras explicarte – dijo levantándose y dejando el dinero para pagar la cena encima de la mesa.

Yo no me detuve y salí del restaurante, no me iba a quedar para que se siguiera riendo de mí, sentí la rabia por todo mi cuerpo como había sido tan ingenua y confiada, de pronto sentí como me sujetaban del brazo, me detuve pero no me volteé.

- Caroline, espera, déjame explicarte, no es ninguna broma, por favor – su tono era de suplica, así que suspiré y me di la vuelta.

- Pues si no es una broma, no entiendo a que viene esa proposición – veía en su cara que no estaba bromeando, estaba serio, eso hizo preguntarme que le habría llevado a proponerme tal cosa.

- Este no es el mejor sitio para hablar, ¿te importaría que fuéramos a mi apartamento y allí te explico todo?, te juro que no hay segundas intenciones – dijo levantando las manos en son de paz, sonreí y asentí.

Ambos nos dirigimos a su coche en un silencio un tanto incómodo, no entendía porque Klaus me proponía que me casara con él, cuando apenas nos conocíamos y estaba segura que podía proponérselo a un motón de mujeres, las cuales estarían encantadas con la idea, tan sumergida iba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, solo fui consciente de ese hecho cuando Klaus sostenía la puerta para que bajara, nos adentramos al edificio todavía en silencio y así llegamos hasta su piso, abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara, debía de reconocer que tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración, me condujo hasta el salón.

- ¿Te apetece algo para tomar? – preguntó para romper el hielo.

- Agua si no es mucha molestia – él asintió y salió, yo me quedé observando el salón, era bastante amplio y contaba con chimenea, pude ver que en la repisa había varías fotografías, una de ellas pude distinguirle con sus padres, en otra estaba con un señor mayor, y en otra con dos chicos más o menos de su edad.

- Aquí tienes, si te apetece algo más no dudes en pedírmelo – yo salté ya que no le había sentido entrar, me sonrojé al ver que me había pillado cotilleando – bueno creo que te debo una explicación – yo asentí.

Klaus empezó a explicarme toda la historia, de cómo su abuelo lo había prácticamente obligado a casarse porque no le gustaba el estilo de vida que llevaba, que si no hacía lo que había estipulado perdería todo por lo que había trabajado y se lo llevaría su primo Marcel, yo estuve atenta a toda la historia, era increíble todo lo que me estaba contando me parecía inverosímil, cuando terminó el silencio nos sumió a los dos.

- Me parece surrealista todo lo que me has contado, pero tengo una duda ¿por qué yo?, quiero decir, conoces a muchas mujeres que están deseando casarse contigo – pregunté sacando mis dudas a la luz.

- No quiero hacer de ese año un infierno, además todas las que conozco solo les interesa la fama y el dinero – explicó.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que conmigo no vivirás un infierno?, apenas nos conocemos, podría ser horrible para los dos – no me podía creer que estuviera considerando su oferta en mi mente.

- Ya sé que no nos conocemos, pero lo poco que te llevo tratando se que conectamos, creo que la convivencia sería fácil, no te estoy pidiendo que decidas ahora mismo, solo te pido que lo pienses, todavía hay tiempo.

- No lo veo tan fácil, tendríamos que comportarnos como una pareja – esto lo dije sonrojándome, al imaginarme algo más intimo.

- Eso puede ser interesante – sonrió y su vista bajó a mis labios, eso hizo sentirme nerviosa, no lo iba a negar, Klaus me atraía, todo esto me superaba así me levanté dispuesta para irme, tenía que pensarlo con calma y lejos de él.

- Caroline, perdona si te he molestado... no era mi intención...- balbuceó nervioso.

- Klaus todo esto ha sido demasiado, te prometo que me lo pensaré, pero necesito tiempo, te avisaré lo más pronto posible mi decisión, solo no me presiones – esto último lo rogué, lo último que necesitaba era a Klaus todos los días preguntándome si había decido algo.

- Esta bien, se que te pido demasiado, pero tú también ganas, no solo te he ofrecido la revista porque esté desesperado, si no que creo que puedes llegar lejos y puedes hacer que la revista llegué a ser una de las más importante del país, créeme reconozco el talento cuando lo veo – sus palabras hicieron que volvieran a sonrojarme y porque no decirlo, me subió la autoestima, me sentía apoyada.

Decidí coger un taxi para regresar, Klaus protestó un poco pero era una tontería que me llevara cuando ya estaba en casa, al final accedió no sin antes advertirme que no siempre me saldría con la mía, la verdad es que me gustaba irritar un poco a Klaus.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien que digamos, no hacía otra cosa que darle vueltas al asunto, tendría que estar casada un año con un hombre al que apenas conocía, pero por el que si sentía atracción, pero me daba miedo embarcarme en algo que podía resultar peligroso, porque ¿y si me llegaba a enamorar de él?, Klaus había explicado que firmaríamos un pacto, estipulando las cláusulas para que dejar todo atado, este era un matrimonio que tenía fecha de caducidad antes de empezar.

El resto de la semana la pasé absorta, apenas me concentraba en el trabajo, mi cabeza era un lío por una parte quería aceptar la proposición de Klaus, para demostrar de lo que era capaz por mí misma, pero otras veces tenía miedo de salir dañada y sufrir, pero entonces una vocecita en mi interior gritaba que era una cobarde y que si de verdad quería cambiar era hora de dar el paso y arriesgarse, estaba tumbada en la cama pensado en lo mismo una vez más cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

- Hola Caroline, ¿preparada para esta noche de chicas? – gritó Bonnie al otro lado del teléfono, gemí, había olvidado la salida con las chicas.

- Bon, no estoy de ánimos para salir, prefería... – pero no pude seguir porque un grito se coló por el teléfono.

- De eso ni hablar, ya estas metiendo tu culo en la ducha para prepararte, pasamos a por ti en 20 minutos y más vale que estés lista – después de la amenaza de Beca la línea quedó en silencio, y yo me quedé mirando el móvil, no tenía ganas de salir, pero pensándolo mejor pasar tiempo con mis amigas era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de todo lo que había en mi cabeza.

Con nuevos ánimos me levanté de la cama, decidí ponerme unos jeans ajustados con una camisa verde de tirantas, con unos zapatos de tacón negro, iba a maquillarme y hacerme algo en el pelo, cuando mis dos amigas entraron a mi habitación.

- Así me gusta, que no te tenga que obligar – afirmó contenta Beca, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

- No sé cómo puedo permitir que mis propias amigas me amenacen – ambas nos reímos y con su ayuda terminé de arreglarme.

Me despedí de mis padres, que solo nos dijeron que nos divirtiéramos y que tuviéramos cuidado, primero fuimos a cenar y después iríamos a un club que últimamente estaba muy de moda, cuando llegamos vimos que había cola pero como siempre Bonnie lo tenía todo previsto y pasamos sin ninguna dificultad, el club era grande y estaba lleno, primero nos dirigimos a la barra para pedir algo de beber, una vez que cada una tuvo su copa buscamos un sitio para estar cómodas.

- Este sitio está fantástico, además de que hay muchos chicos guapos – dijo Beca, examinando cual sería su próxima presa.

- Venga nada de chicos, hoy era una salida para estar juntas, y no quiero que me dejen sola – dije haciendo un puchero.

- Nunca te dejamos sola, siempre buscamos a alguien que te haga compañía – dijo Bonnie soltado una risita, podía ver como el alcohol estaba afectando a su cuerpo.

- Además Caroline, no te vendría mal darte una alegría, ¿desde hace cuanto no te acuestas con un tío? – preguntó Beca.

- No voy hablar de mi vida privada, y sabes de sobra que eso no va conmigo – ellas rodaron los ojos, desde que rompí con Matt, no había vuelto a estar con un hombre y de eso hacía ya 6 meses, si Beca se enteraba le daba un ataque.

- Esta bien, no hemos venido a molestarte, tú sabrás lo que es mejor para ti, ahora chicas muevan esos preciosos traseros y vamos a menearlos a la pista de baile – tal y como ordenó Beca nos dirigimos a bailar, eran muchos los hombres que nos miraban, pero ninguno de ellos conseguía llamarme la atención, vi como Bonnie empezó a bailar con un chico, mientras Beca hablaba con su amigo, vi como otro de los amigos iba a hablar conmigo pero me excusé diciendo que iría al baño.

Iba abriéndome paso entre la multitud para llegar a los servicios, cuando alguien me sujetó de la cintura, cuando me giré vi a un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

- Preciosa, baila un rato conmigo – yo intenté soltarme de su agarre pero era más fuerte que yo – vamos no seas tímida - no me dio tiempo a decir nada, cuando dejé de sentir su brazo.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a cercarte a ella, ¿entendiste? – yo miré alucinada a Klaus, el tipo solo se disculpó y desapareció de allí.

Klaus me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el otro lado del club, yo todavía estaba en shock, ¿de dónde había aparecido Klaus?, vi que nos dirigíamos a la zona VIP, y nos acomodamos en unos sillones.

- Gracias Klaus, el tipo me tomó por sorpresa y no era capaz de soltarme de su agarre.

- No tienes que agradecer, estaba en la barra cuando vi que ese tipo te cogía de la cintura, ¿donde ibas sola? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Iba al servicio, bueno en realidad era una forma de escabullirme, mis amigas empezaron bailar con unos chicos que conocieron y yo no tenía ganas de hablar con el amigo, así que inventé esa excusa – vi como Klaus empezó a reírse a carcajadas - ¿me puedes explicar que resulta tan gracioso? – pregunté enfadada.

- No te ofendas, ¿pero las chicas no vienen a las discotecas a ligar?

- Yo no soy de esa forma, si vine hoy es porque mis amigas me arrastraron, no me gusta mucho salir – expliqué, y pensándolo mejor, era hora de irse a casa, así que me puse de pie pero Klaus tomó mi mano e hizo que me volviera a sentar.

- No quería ofenderte, ya me doy cuenta que no eres como las demás – la intensidad de su mirada hizo que me ruborizara.

- Tranquilo no me he sentido ofendida, asumo lo que soy – dije encogiéndome de hombros y volviéndome a levantar – voy a despedirme de mis amigas y me voy a casa, por hoy ya ha sido suficiente para mí.

- Espera, ¿cómo te irás a casa? – preguntó algo preocupado.

- En taxi, nunca llevo coche si voy a beber, además es cómodo – mi respuesta no pareció convencerle porque le vi fruncir el ceño y murmurar algo.

- Esta bien, vamos a que te despidas de tu amigas y te llevo a casa, no voy a permitir que vayas en taxi a estas horas y tu sola – iba a protestar pero tiró de mi para que andará y le llevara donde estaba mis amigas.

Suspiré y me rendí, nada iba a conseguir con ponerme terca, llegamos a la pista de baile, la cual estaba completamente llena, por lo que Klaus se puso detrás mía con sus manos en mi cintura, ese momento sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo, volví a ruborizarme, sentir el cuerpo de Klaus a escasos centímetros del mío me ponía nerviosa. Divisé a mis amigas, que en cuanto me vieron abrieron sus ojos como plato, ahora sí que no me libraba del interrogatorio.

- Chicas me voy a casa, estoy cansada y me están matando los zapatos – informé a las dos que se habían acercado para que pudiésemos hablar.

- Espérate un poco más y nos vamos las tres, no quiero que te vayas sola – suplicó Bonnie.

- Tranquila Klaus me va a llevar a casa – expliqué y pude ver en las dos una sonrisa, rodé los ojos, seguramente estarían pensando cosas que no son.

- Esta bien, mañana te llamo para ver que llegaste bien – afirmó Beca, y con eso me despedí de ellas.

Klaus como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, una vez en el coche nos pusimos rumbo a mi casa, los dos íbamos callados, podía sentir el ambiente tenso, aparcó frente a mi casa y bajó para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir.

- Gracias por traerme, no has debido molestarte.

- No ha sido nada...Caroline se que te dije que no te iba presionar y que esperaría a que me dieras tu respuesta, pero me gustaría saber si lo has pensado – era lógica la duda que Klaus tenía, para él era importante mi decisión.

- Si lo he pensado, pero no estoy segura, en algunos momentos pienso que debería aceptar pero en otros momentos pienso que es un completo error, te prometo que un par de días te doy mi respuesta, necesito un par de días más para seguir pensando – dije con sinceridad.

- Tranquila tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, sé que es una decisión importante, por eso mismo no quiero presionarte, pero a lo mejor necesitas un pequeño empujón para decidirte y despejar algunas pequeñas dudas.

Lo siguiente que sentí después de sus palabras fueron sus labios que acariciaban tiernamente los míos, a los segundos respondí a su beso, mis manos viajaron a su cuello y Klaus me apretó más contra él, sentí su lengua delinear mi labio, gemí, ese momento fue aprovechado por Klaus para introducir su lengua, el beso estaba subiendo de intensidad y sentía como si mi cuerpo en cualquier momento pudiese prenderse en llamas, más pronto de lo que deseaba nos separamos en busca de aire, los dos estábamos jadeando.

- Buenas noches Caroline, que tenga dulces sueños – Klaus se despidió y esperó a que entrara en casa para marcharse.

Una vez tumbada en mi cama todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, y no pude evitar llevar los dedos a mis labios, recordando el sabor de los labios de Klaus sobre los míos, me gustó esa sensación, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por nadie, y pensé que si yo no aceptaba el trato, Klaus se casaría con otra, porque de eso no tenía duda, él no me lo dijo pero lo pude notar en su voz, Klaus no se iba a dejar quitar la empresa por lo que tan duramente había trabajado, ese imagen de Klaus con otra mujer hizo que sintiera celos, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Klaus Mikaelson me gustaba, más de lo que estaba dispuesta admitir.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE**

El resto del fin de semana pasó tranquilo, seguía dándole vuelta a todo el asunto de Klaus, pero cada vez tenía una idea más clara en mi cabeza, también tuve que explicar a las chicas que entre Klaus y yo no había nada, que solo éramos amigos y se ofreció a llevarme, pero por las caras que pusieron ambas sabía que no me habían creído ni un pelo.

El lunes por la mañana teníamos una junta, cuando llegué Tyler ya estaba allí, le saludé y me senté a su lado, una vez llegó mi padre comenzamos con la reunión, la cual transcurrió sin ningún incidente y cada departamento informó sobre las últimas novedades, Ty expuso las nuevas propuestas, las cuales fueron alabadas y fue felicitado por todo el mundo, pero eso no fue lo que me molestó, si no el comentario de unos de los ejecutivos a mi padre, diciendo que había hecho una excelente incorporación y que Ty llevaría lejos a la empresa. Cuando se dio por finalizada, salí de allí para dirigirme a mi despacho, había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás, antes de hacer nada le envié un mensaje a Klaus.

_**Ya he tomado una decisión, podemos vernos para comer.**_

_**Caroline.**_

Una vez que envié el mensaje, me sentí más liberada, y porque no decirlo ansiosa por el nuevo rumbo que iba a tomar mi vida, iba siendo hora de demostrar lo valiosa que era y que no necesitaba el apellido Forbes para llegar lejos, a los pocos segundos llegó la contestación de Klaus.

_**Te espero fuera de tu edificio a las 2, estoy ansioso por saber la respuesta.**_

_**Klaus.**_

Todo estaba decidido y no iba a dar vuelta atrás, iba a lanzarme a esta aventura y a ponerle un poco de acción a mi monótona vida. Tan puntual como siempre, cuando salí del edificio Klaus ya estaba esperándome, le saludé y me subí al coche sin ninguna vacilación, tenía un nudo en el estómago por los nervios ante lo inesperado, llegamos a un restaurante que estaba a pocos minutos de la empresa, cuando se retiró el mesero fue el momento de hablar a lo que habíamos venido.

- Bien, quiero que sepas que lo he pensado mucho y que lo hago sobre todo por la oportunidad que me das de estar al frente de una empresa, así que si acepto casarme contigo – Klaus estaba un poco sorprendido.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó perplejo - sinceramente creí que te negarías, pero me alegro que aceptes, seguro que podrás demostrar lo muchos que vales – las palabras de Klaus me hizo sonreí – bueno pues entonces te tengo que conseguir un anillo.

- ¡Qué!, ¿por qué?...no necesito anillo, de verdad, no es...- pero Klaus me interrumpió.

- Tranquilízate, además es necesario, se supone que estamos comprometidos y que yo sepa lo normal es que el novio le dé a la chica un anillo ¿no? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Si, tienes razón, lo siento, es que esto de pasar de soltera a estar comprometida es un poco surrealista.

- Tenemos que hacer esto lo más natural posible, nadie debe sospechar que es un arreglo, se que te estoy pidiendo mucho y que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada... –

- Klaus, no me estas exigiendo nada, ambos sabemos lo que hay, y además los dos ganamos con esta boda, tu quedarte con lo que es tuyo por derecho y yo demostrar que soy fuerte para este mundo – ambos nos sonreímos, cuando la comida llegó ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Una vez terminamos Klaus insistió en pagar y eso que yo me negaba, pero me salió que era su prometida y me tenía que cuidar, resoplé y lo dejé por imposible, algunas veces discutir con él era caso perdido.

- ¿Tienes mucha prisa? – preguntó Klaus sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Mmm...Depende ¿qué quieres hacer?

- Había pensado que fuéramos a una joyería y que tú misma eligieras tu anillo ¿qué te parece? – me quedé pensando en mis opciones, si iba yo podría elegir uno sencillo y barato, pero por otro lado quería que fuera él que lo eligiera.

- Bueno dijiste que había que hacer todo esto de lo más normal, así que te toca elegirlo – dije sonriendo.

- Perfecto, pero luego no quiero quejas sobre el anillo ¿entendido? – yo asentí con un poco de miedo, esperaba que no comprara uno muy extravagante.

Klaus se dirijo a mi empresa para dejarme en el trabajo, me ayudó a bajar como siempre, pero esta vez cuando se despidió me dio casto beso en los labios, yo le miré sorprendida, él solo se encogió de hombros y se marchó, algunos empleados se habían quedado mirando, pero no le di mayor importancia, total dentro de poco todo el mundo sabría que yo iba a ser la señora de Klaus Mikaelson.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayor novedad, redacté mi carta de renuncia para entregársela a mi padre pero no estaba segura cuando hacerlo, suspiré con la carta en la mano sin saber qué hacer, miré mi móvil y decidí llamar a Klaus, a ver qué opinaba él.

- No llevamos ni 3 horas de pareja y tú ya me quieres controlar – dijo Klaus de forma burlona al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿No es eso lo que hace las prometidas? – pregunté siguiéndole el juego, el soltó un hermosa carcajada.

- Me parece perfecto, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó dejando las bromas aparte.

- Esta tarde redacté mi carta de renuncia y no si entregársela ya a mi padre o esperar hablar con él en casa.

- Caroline, antes que tu jefe es tu padre, lo mejor es que ambos vayamos hablar con tus padres y me presente formalmente, y después le puedes decir que vas a dejar el trabajo temporalmente – me quedé reflexionando sobre lo que Klaus me estaba diciendo, y vi que tenía razón, porque si le entregaba la carta iba a querer una explicación y la noticia de mi boda quería hacerlo junto con Klaus.

- Creo que tienes razón, gracias por escucharme.

- De nada, para eso estoy, por cierto ¿qué te parece mañana para hablar con tus padres? – me mordí el labio, me daba miedo decir a mis padres que me iba a casar, pero había que empezar a preparar la boda, que llevaría su tiempo.

- Si creo que es lo mejor, hablamos mañana para ver la hora – con eso dimos por finalizada la conversación, me quedé pensando en lo que dirían mis padres sobre mi repentina boda, seguro que se sorprendían, entre Klaus y yo acordamos no decir nada sobre el pacto que habíamos llegado cuanta menos personas lo supieran mejor para todos.

Al día siguiente tenía los nervios a flor de piel, en el desayuno les dije a mis padres que esta noche tenía que hablar con ellos algo importante, intentaron sonsacarme algo pero me negué, tendrían que esperar, no era capaz de concentrarme en el trabajo, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, pero hoy era un día de esos en que quería que llegara el final de día para así soltar todo lo que me consumía por dentro, Tyler me preguntó en varias ocasiones que me pasaba ya que andaba distraída y en mi mundo como él decía, le dije que no era nada y que no se preocupara, después de contarles a mis padres tendría que contárselo a mis amigos.

Después de trabajar habíamos quedado para ir los dos juntos a mi casa, cuando salí a la calle le vi apoyado en su Volvo esperándome, me acerqué a él y sin esperármelo me dio un tierno beso en los labios, evité suspirar.

- ¿Preparada para dar la noticia del año? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No, pero estoy deseando que todo esto pase lo más rápido posible – dije mientras me metía en el coche.

El camino hacia mi casa fue en silencio, nos dejamos envolver por la música que salía de la radio, no sabía cómo iba a resultar todo, solo esperaba que mis padres me apoyaran y no hicieran muchas preguntas, Klaus aparcó en frente de mi casa y cuando iba a bajarme me sujetó y me hizo voltearme para verle.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que te has arrepentido – bromeé.

- No, solo quería darte esto antes de entrar, creo que es algo imprescindible – Klaus me dio una cajita de terciopelo, con un poco de miedo la abrí y allí reposaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante en el centro, no excesivamente grande, era elegante y sencillo, con dedos tembloroso cogí el anillo para ponérmelo, era preciso, pero antes de colocármelo, Klaus me lo arrebató y fue él quien lo introdujo en mi dedo.

- Me encanta, es sencillo – agradecí a Klaus con un beso.

- De nada, aunque no te lo creas te conozco más de lo que te crees – dijo pagado de sí mismo.

Tomados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, abrí la puerta y llamé a mis padres, que me dijeron que me esperaban en el salón, los dos nos dirigimos hacía allí y antes de entrar tomé aire, Klaus apretó mi mano en señal de ánimo y apoyo, cuando entramos al salón mis padres nos vieron con sorpresa, los ojos de mi madre recayeron en nuestras manos unidas y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Mamá, papá, quiero presentaros a Klaus Mikaelson mi prometido.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE**

**REVIEWS! J**

**17/04/14**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**KPOV**

La cara de los señores Forbes no tenía precio, estaban totalmente sorprendidos por las palabras de su hija, la madre a lo mejor esperaba que me presentara como su novio no como su prometido, y era lógico lo normal es primero presentar a tu novio y luego más adelante pasar a prometido, incluso a mí mismo me costaba creer que Caroline hubiera aceptado.

La idea había surgido una noche donde buscaba de forma desesperada la solución a mis problemas, en un principio rechacé semejante estupidez, apenas nos conocíamos, pero lo poco que sabía de Caroline, me animaba a plantearle que se casara conmigo, sabía que era una persona discreta, que no buscaba la fama o el dinero, además de que me sentía atraído por ella, eso no lo podía negar más, por lo que la idea de estar casado con ella durante un año no me disgustaba, pero tenía que ofrecerle algo a cambio, ya que aunque no fuera una persona interesada era justo que ella también sacara algo de esta situación, y fue el día que me contó su situación en la empresa en que la idea se empezó a desarrollar en mi cabeza, ofrecerle la dirección de una de mis empresas era lo que ella necesitaba para que sintiera realizaba y demostrara a todo el mundo que ella también servía para este mundo de carroñeros, estaba seguro que ella iba a destacar, podía ver el talento y las ganas de triunfar en ella.

No dije nada a mis padres sobre la propuesta que había hecho a Caroline, quería esperar a que ella me diera una respuestas, se que mis padres también estaban preocupados y buscaban una solución, no querían que tomara una decisión apresurada y que fuera arruinar mi vida, así que cuando Caroline me dijo que aceptaba sentí un gran alivio, algo dentro de mí me decía que este año no iba a ser tan horrible como en un principio llegué a pensar.

Así que aquí estaba frente a los que iban a ser mis suegros, no se como iba a salir todo esto, porque por la cara del Sr. Forbes no le había hecho mucha gracia escuchar la palabra prometido, el silencio inundaba todo el salón.

- Decid algo imploró Caroline a mi lado.

- Hija, una cosa así no se suelta de sopetón, tendrías que habernos preparado, tu padre esta mayor y una noticia así podría haberle mandado al hospital la broma de la Sra. Forbes aligeró el ambiente.

- No soy mayor, por si no lo recuerdas soy un año más joven que tu respondió su marido.

- Pero no te cuidas tan bien como yo y diciendo eso se levantó y me dio dos besos en la mejilla Encantada de conocerte, llámame Elizabeth, la verdad es que de cerca eres más guapo, no me extraña que mi hija quiera casarte contigo, si yo estuviera soltera también diría que sí.

¡Mamá! exclamó Caroline, roja como un tomate, yo intenté no reírme de la situación, por lo visto la madre de Caroline, era una persona jovial y alegre.

- Hija, no se a quien has salido tan vergonzosa, solo es un cumplido, ¿a que no te ha molestado Klaus? dijo Elizabeth dirigiéndose a mí, yo negué con la cabeza.

Vi como el Sr. Forbes también se levantaba para acercarse a donde nosotros estábamos, él todavía mantenía el rostro serio.

- ¿No sabía que estaban saliendo?, soy Charlie Forbes y me extendió la mano para estrechársela, gesto que correspondí enseguida.

- Hemos querido mantener la relación en secreto, porque se lo reservada que es Caroline y no quería que los periodistas la acosaran dije a modo explicación.

¡Oh! que amable por tu parte, pero no estemos de pie, vamos a sentarnos a la mesa, y así podemos conversar mientras cenamos, tenemos mucho de que hablar dijo Elizabeth y nos guió hasta el comedor.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente distendido, Caroline apenas hablaba se notaba que estaba nerviosa, yo hacia todo lo que podía para que nuestra relación pareciera sólida, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de conseguirlo, sobre todo por las miradas que el Sr. Forbes me lanzaba de vez en cuando, no estaba saliendo como yo quería, pero era lógico, hasta hace poco yo me dejaba ver con distintas mujeres, es normal que un padre desconfíe de un hombre así.

Cuando llegó la hora de irme, Elizabeth hizo prometer que nos reuniríamos pronto con mi madre para empezar con los preparativo de la boda, ya que le habíamos dicho que queríamos celebrarla pronto, todavía no había hablado con Caroline sobre la fecha, pero teníamos como plazo menos de 5 meses.

Al salir a la calle, me fije en Caroline, estaba callada, como había estado la mayor parte de la cena, eso me preocupó a lo mejor se había arrepentido.

- ¿Todo esta bien?

- Odio mentir a mis padres, y además que no se como hacerlo, de pequeña siempre me pillaban, soy una mala mentirosa, perdona por no hablar pero no quería arruinar todo Caroline mantenía la cabeza agachada, así que puse mis dedos en su mentón y la obligué a mirarme.

- Si te sientes mejor, puedes comentar lo del pacto, puede incluso que sea buena idea, mis padres lo sabrán, por lo que también es justo que tus padres los sepan, además no creo que tu padre se haya tragado lo de la pareja enamorada en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa que hizo que me sintiera mejor.

- La verdad es que me estaría mas tranquila, no dejaré que cambien de opinión, te he dado mi palabra y la pienso cumplir, aunque debemos hablar y aclara algunos puntos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, que te parece mañana, te puedo presentara a mis padres y hablar ella asintió perfecto te recojo a la una, comeremos con ellos y tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros.

Al despedirme le di un suave beso en los labios, no pude resistime desde que la había besado la primera vez era como si me hubiera vuelto un adicto y no podía pensar en otra cosa que besar sus labios, con solo imaginarme sus besos y sus caricias hacía que una parte de mi anatomía despertarse, solo esperaba que Caroline no se opusiera a que tuviéramos sexo porque si no si que iba a ser un año muy largo..

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A la una en punto llegué a casa de Caroline, y como siempre ella me estaba esperando, negué con la cabeza y me bajé del coche, creí que como había conocido ya ha sus padres, esta vez me esperaría en casa, pero me equivoqué como la mayoría de las veces, nunca hace lo que pienso.

- Buenas tardes, Klaus me saludó animadamente.

- Buenas, te veo alegre, ¿todo bien con tus padres? le pregunté mientras le abría la puerta para que montara al coche.

- Sí, les conté la verdad, al principio pusieron el grito en el cielo, sobre todo mi padre, pero después de explicarle tranquilamente mi decisión y que no iba a cambiar de idea, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar suspiré aliviado, cerré la puerta y rodeé el coche para montarme.

- Así que ya no soy el yerno favorito dije con un puchero, Caroline se rió y negó.

- Me parece que has pedido muchos puntos, pero mi madre sigue encantada con la idea de organizar la boda, a mi padre no le gusta la idea, a parte también le dije que iba a dejar la empresa, él piensa que le estas robando a su niña Caroline rodó los ojos.

- Seguro que pronto se le pasará y estará reclamando que vuelvas a la empresa con el puesto que te mereces.

- Tienes mucha fe en mí, me da miedo que no este a la altura y que por mi culpa la empresa se hunda vi como se mordía el labio, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir un gemido que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta, ese gesto era sumamente sexy y deseaba ser yo quien mordiera el labio, sacudí mi cabeza para despejar y aclarar mi mente.

- Tranquila estoy seguro que podrás con este reto, además yo estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero estoy convencido que harás que esa revista este dentro de poco entre las mejores Caroline sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

Seguimos hablando sobre nosotros para conocernos un poco mejor, y cada nuevo aspecto que conocía de Caroline hacía que me sintiera más seguro de la decisión que había tomando, en el fondo esperaba que mi intuición no me fallara al haberla elegido a ella.

Aparqué fuera de la casa de mis padres, era bastante grande para vivir solo ellos, pero mi madre se había enamorado de ella tan solo verla, y como mi padre no podía negarle ninguna cosa a mi madre no tuvo más opción que comprarla. Observé a Caroline, que estaba sentada a mi lado, por como retorcía los dedos, podría deducir que estaba nerviosa, aunque no entendía por qué, ya que no hacía falta que aparentásemos nada.

- Tranquila, no es necesario que estés nerviosas dije mientras ponía mis manos sobre la suya para que se calmara. Ella levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos marrones en los míos.

- ¿Qué pasa si creen que soy una oportunista que solo intento aprovecharme de su hijo? la pregunta de Caroline hizo que estallara en carcajadas, solo ella pensaría que se podría aprovechar de mí.

- De verdad, no se como se te ocurren esas ideas, te puedo asegurar que eso va a ser lo último que van a pensar me bajé para ayudarla salir del coche y nos aproximamos a la puerta para llamar, le había dicho a mis padres que ya había encontrado a la persona adecuada para casarme y así cumplir la exigencia del abuelo, en un principio se opusieron, instándome a que esperara, que encontraríamos otra solución, pero por más que me tentara esa idea, yo sabía que no había otra solución, mi abuelo lo dejó claro, tenía que casarme.

A los pocos segundos de tocar, mi madre abrió la puerta, su primero expresión fue de sorpresa al ver quien me acompañaba, ya que el nombre de mi prometida lo se lo había ocultado para darles una sorpresa y pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, no se quien se habría imaginado pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no era Caroline, e incluso puede ver algo de alivio en su rostro, definitivamente mi madre creía que estaba desesperado y que me casaría con la primera que se me cruzara.

- Mamá, quiero presentare a Caroline Forbes, Caroline ella es mi madre Esther.

- Encantada de conocerla Sra. Mikaelson saludó Caroline.

- Nada de señora, llámame Esther, pero no os quedéis en la puerta, pasad al salón mi madre se hizo un lado dejándonos pasar y guiándonos al salón donde ya estaba mi padre, y al igual que antes los presenté.

Se podía sentir un poco tenso el ambiente, no es que mis padres les disgustara Caroline, todo lo contrario, con lo que no estaban de acuerdo era con mi decisión, ya que ellos seguían pensando que era apresurada, y que si les diera tiempo ellos encontrarían alguna solución.

- Muy bien, vamos aclarar todo esto de una vez dije para romper el silencio incomodo en el que estábamos se que no estáis de acuerdo con que me case, lo se, pero llevo buscando una solución mucho tiempo y no la hay, tengo que cumplir el deseo del abuelo, vosotros más que nadie sabéis el esfuerzo que he puesto en mi trabajo y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que Marcel se quede con todo lo que he trabajado, no sería justo sentí como Caroline me daba un apretón en la mano en señal de apoyo cosa que agradecí.

- Lo sentimos hijo, esto nos gusta tan poco como a ti, pero creo que tienes razón, no hay otra solución, además creo no has podido elegir a una chica mejor las palabras de mi padre hicieron sonrojar a Caroline.

Le conté a mis que Caroline asumiría el control de la revista doppelganger, a lo que estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, después de discutir un poco más sobre negocios, mi madre en seguida dirigió el tema de conversación hacia la boda, ya que según ella había que celebrar una boda en condiciones, porque ante todo hay que aparentar normalidad, porque de lo contrario todo el sacrificio y esfuerzo no valdría la pena, eso era algo que todos estamos de acuerdo, lo que menos queríamos es que esto se filtrara y los accionistas e inversores nos abandonaran y que se hundiera el trabajo de tantos años.

Tras la comida nos despedimos de mis padres, mi madre se comprometió a llamar a la madre de Caroline, para ponerse de acuerdo y comenzar a planificar la boda, ya que no había tiempo que perder. Una vez abandonamos la casa de mis padres nos dirigimos hacia mi apartamento, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo que era el mejor sitio para hablar sin problemas y sin peligro de que alguien escuchara nuestra conversación.

- ¿Te apetece algo de beber? dije entrando en el apartamento.

- Una taza de café sería perfecto.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, y sentí como ella me seguía, encendí la cafetera y preparé el café para los dos, cogí dos tazas y las dejé encima de la mesa que había en medio de la cocina, nos sentamos y nos quedamos mirándonos, en silencio, no sabía como empezar, todo esto era más complicado de lo que imaginaba, no quería decir nada que pudiera ofenderla y que abandonara todo lo que habíamos conseguido, ella era mi única esperanza.

- Creo que debemos empezar hablar susurró.

- Tienes razón pero no se por donde empezar, debemos aclarar los puntos de nuestro pacto, y ponerlo por escrito ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Pienso que eso no es buena idea la miré incrédulo, pero antes de que dijera algo ella siguió hablando no me refiero a lo de aclarar los puntos, con eso estoy de acuerdo, me refiero a lo de ponerlo por escrito, ¿no sería mejor un trato que quedara entre nosotros?

- Las palabras se las lleva el viento, te doy un consejo y no te lo tomes a mal, pero para poder destacar en el mundo empresarial hay que dejarlo todo por escrito para evitar sorpresas desagradables expliqué, ella rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- Eso lo se genio, solo intento encontrar una solución que no implique involucrar a más personas en todo este asunto, pero si lo quieres por escrito porque no te fías de mi, adelante, el que tiene las de perder eres tu la miré impresionado.

- Claro que confió en ti, sino no te hubiera propuesto semejante locura, y si la verdad prefiero dejarlo por escrito, conozco gente de confianza que no dirán nada. Caroline seguía con su mirada fija en la mía y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía que estaba pensando y eso me alteraba.

- Bien, ya que insiste en dejarlo por escrito, creo que deberíamos camuflarlo como un acuerdo pre-matrimonial, así no levantaríamos sospecha cuando nos separamos al año, además es muy común hacerlo, y nos evitaríamos que alguien descubriera todo esto parpadeé desconcertado, por que no se me había ocurrido a mi esa idea, se supone que soy un as en los negocios, y que Caroline esta empezando en este mundo, y me ha dejado como un principiante, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, no me había equivocado Caroline era un diamante en bruto, que solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrar todo su potencial.

- Forbes estoy impresionado, veo que serás una gran empresaria, he quedado como un novato ante ti vi como se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

A partir de ahí la conversación fluyó, aunque discutimos algunas veces sobre algunos puntos, al final llegamos a un acuerdo, escribimos los puntos importantes que queríamos que quedaran reflejados en el acuerdo, para luego pasárselo a mi abogado para que pudiera redactarlo en mejores términos.

Miré la hora y vi que habíamos pasado casi toda la tarde hablando sobre el acuerdo y cosas triviales, cada día que pasaba nos conocíamos un poco mejor, las horas a su lado volaban y cada vez me sentía más atraído hacia ella, pero había algo más, algo dentro de mi que no sabría como definir, podía sentir como en el ambiente flotaba algún tipo de electricidad que se situaba entre nosotros, sacudí la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos y me puse de pie para estirarme, me sentía entumecido, vi como Caroline se fijaba en la hora y también se ponía en pie.

- No me creo que ya sea tan tarde, debería irme, mañana tengo que trabajar vi como Caroline recogía su bolso. Fuimos hasta la entrada y cogí la llave del coche para llevarla a su casa.

- No hace falta que me lleves, puedo pedir un taxi dijo Caroline, iba a contestar cuando ella me interrumpió en serio Klaus, es una tontería que me lleves a casa, cuando tu ya estas en la tuya, no me cuesta nada irme en taxi Bufé exasperado era bastante terca aunque no estaba dispuesto a que esta vez se saliera con la suya.

- Si no recuerdo mal, hoy te invitado a salir, así que es mi obligación llevarte a casa sana y salva sonreí al ver como ella me entrecerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un grito de frustración.

- Para que lo sepas Mikaelson, no estamos en el siglo pasado, una chica puede salir y regresar sola a su casa sin que ningún hombre con complejo de caballero le acompañe, además... no la dejé continuar no se que me impulso pero algo dentro de mi hizo que me lanzara sobre ella.

Posé mis labios sobre los suyos y pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, moví mis labios contra los suyos, al principio ella no me respondió, pero a los pocos segundos Caroline comenzó a mover sus labios también, sentí sus manos ascender por mis brazos hasta posarlos en mi nuca, retorciéndome el pelo, eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo y que la apretara más contra mí.

El beso era lento, dulce, saboreándonos, pero empecé a sentir que ardía y que quería más, un gemido escapó de sus labios y aproveché esa ocasión para introducir mi lengua, el beso se volvió cada vez más urgente y hambriento, la necesidad de respirar nos obligó a separarnos pero no por eso hizo que despegara mis labios de ella, posé mis labios en su garganta, ahora sus gemidos eran más audibles, su espalda chocó contra la pared y yo me pegué más si cabe a su cuerpo, ella dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió mi erección.

Sus manos abandonaron mi cuello y se colaron dentro de mi camiseta, acariciando mi espalda, yo dejé escapar un gemido y con desesperación volví a tomar su boca, mis manos tampoco paraban quietas y no hacían otra cosa que acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta que las posé en sus trasero para pegarla más contra mí, para que sintiera todo lo que me provocaba, nuestros besos se habían vuelto desenfrenados y nuestras lenguas batallaban para dominar, ninguno de los dos queríamos ceder en esta lucha.

De pronto el sonido de una melodía rompió la burbuja en la cual habíamos sido absorbidos, al principio ninguno de los dos hizo nada para alejarnos, simplemente no teníamos voluntad, el sonido paró pero a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar, esta vez no tuvimos más remedio que separarnos, ambos jadeantes mirándonos fijamente, vi sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, me entraron ganas de volver a besarla, pero el sonido del móvil volvió a resonar en toda la instancia, Caroline apartó su mirada de la mía y se agachó para recoger su bolso, no me había dado cuenta cuando lo había dejado caer.

- Hola mamá Caroline hizo una pausa para después continuar si todo bien, claro que voy a cenar, si ahora mismo me dirigía a casa, si estoy con él Caroline me miró fugazmente si, te cuento en casa, hasta luego.

- Caroline...- me revolví el pelo nerviosamente, tenía miedo a decir algo inapropiado y estropearlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho por mi estúpido impulso.

- Debo irme, mi madre me espera no se muy bien para que, no hace falta que me acompañes cogeré un taxi, ya hablamos se dio la vuelta y despareció por la puerta, quería ir tras ella pero me había quedado paralizado, no sabía muy bien como se tomaría mi arrebato, ¡Mierda! tuve que haber dicho algo y no quedarme como un pasmarote.

Apoyé mi frente contra la pared, en la que hace unos minutos la espalda de Caroline descansaba mientras la besaba frenéticamente, ese recuerdo hizo que mi erección fuera aún más dolorosa, ¡Joder! ahora iba a necesitar una ducha fría.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Al día siguiente me desperté bastante temprano, había tenido una noche bastante inquieta, no dejaba de pensar que había estropeado todo con Caroline, quise golpearme por mi estupidez y no poder contenerme, me fijé en la hora y decidí llamar a mis amigos, era hora de contar parte de lo que iba a suceder, mejor que fuera yo quien se lo dijera antes de que se enteraran por casualidad.

Llamé primero a Damon, luego llamaría a Jeremy, solo les contaría lo de la boda, prefería mantener lo del pacto en secreto, cuanto menos personas estuvieran involucradas mucho mejor.

- Ya me echas de menos hermano exclamó Damon nada más descolgar.

- Sabes que no puedo pasar más de dos semanas sin hablar contigo bromeé.

- Lo sé soy irresistible, pero siento decirte que no eres mi tipo sus carcajada resonó en mi odio.

- Tranquilo, tu tampoco eres el mío, además llegas tarde, alguien se te ha adelantado dije con un toque de misterio.

¡NO! el soltero de oro ha sido cazado dijo con incredulidad eso es imposible, no hay mujer que consiga eso.

- Pues me temo que te has equivocado respondí y oí de fondo una puerta y unas voces.

- Jeremy acaba de llegar, espera y te pongo en alta voz dijo Damon Buenos días por Nueva York, ¿qué tal te va? saludó Jazz.

- Hola Jer, ¿qué haces con Damon? pregunté intrigado.

- Asuntos legales cortó Damon impaciente no quiero que te distraigas, que es eso de que el niño bonito ha sido atrapado.

- Dios eres un cotilla Damon, bueno me alegro que los dos estéis juntos, solo os llamaba para avisaros que me voy a casar.

-¡QUEEE! gritaron ambos a través de la línea telefónica.

- Oye que tiene de extraño, todo el mundo se casa sabía que mis amigos se sorprenderían ellos me conocían bastante bien y sabía lo que disfrutaba de mi soltería.

- No hagas nada hasta que nosotros lleguemos allí, como máximo tardaremos unos días, esto tenemos que tratarlo en persona dijo Jeremy y la línea se cortó al otro lado, me quedé mirando el teléfono en mis manos, me vendría bien tener a Jeremy y Damon, me serviría para distraerme.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**CPOV**

Huida, es así como definiría mi escapada del apartamento de Klaus, mi corazón retumbaba dentro de mí y sentí mis labios hinchados, al salir a la calle el aire fresco de la tarde me golpeó en la cara, cosa que agradecí internamente, no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si mi madre no hubiese llamado, aunque una parte de mi odiaba esa llamada, ya que era consciente como hubiera terminado todo eso.

Paré un taxi y me monté, quería alejarme enseguida de aquel lugar, una vez más surgía mi lado cobarde, me regañé por ser así, por qué no podía ser como Bonnie y Beca, ser más atrevida, tuve que haber ignorado esa llamada y acabar lo que habíamos empezado. Sacudí mi cabeza ante mis pensamientos, a quien quería engañar yo no era así y seguramente me habría arrepentido por permitir que la cosa llegara tan lejos, suspiré y miré a través de la ventana, era mejor así.

Al llegar a mi casa oí murmullos en el salón, así que me dirigí hacía allí, pero antes de entrar algo pequeño se me colgó del cuello y gritó en mi oído.

- ¡Te odio! Por qué tanto secreto, creí que era tu mejor amiga – dijo Bonnie.

- Sí yo también te quiero – ironicé, ella me soltó y puso sus manos en sus caderas con el ceño fruncido, pude ver a Beca y mi madre detrás de ella, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. - ¿Qué? – pregunté a Bonnie que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Porque no nos dijiste que te casabas con Klaus Mikaelson, ¡no! mejor dicho, porque no nos dijiste que estaba saliendo con él. - miré a mi madre, ella solo se encogió de hombros, bufé, claro ella tenía que decírselo a mis amigas, Bonnie estaba esperando mi respuesta y se estaba impacientando ya que no parara de dar pequeños golpes con el pie.

- Lo siento Bon, queríamos llevarlo en secreto, solo era entre nosotros, fue el otro día cuando me propuso matrimonio, acabo de decírselo a mis padres, iba a llamar mañana y contarte, pero parece que alguien se me ha adelantado - dije entrecerrando los ojos a mi madre.

- Pero al menos pudiste decirnos que estaban saliendo - esta vez fue Beca la que habló, yo estaba empezando a sentirme mal por engañar a mis amigas, pero no quedaba otro remedio, Klaus y yo habíamos decidido que el pacto debería quedar entre nuestra familia, por mucho que me doliera excluir a mis amigas.

- Perdón a las dos, debí cántaselo que estaba saliendo con Klaus, pero ni yo misma me di cuenta, comenzamos a correr juntos, nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco, luego empezamos a vernos fuera del parque y cuando me di cuenta él me estaba pidiendo matrimonio y yo aceptando - expliqué, parte de la historia era real, tampoco hacía falta inventarse un cuento de hadas.

Mis dos amigas suspiraron y de pronto se abalanzaron sobre mí gritando y riendo, no lo pude evitar y ve vi riendo con ellas, contagiada por su entusiasmo, incluso mi madre se nos unió.

- Bueno una vez aclarado todo, ¿a qué debo la visita? - pregunté.

- Bien, como Klaus y tú no quieren casar muy tarde, decidí llamar a las chicas para empezar a organizar las cosas, creí que ya habías hablado con ellas, por eso las invité a cenar y así lo celebramos.

- De todas formas, hay que hacer un anuncio oficial, y lo mejor es celebrar una fiesta de compromiso así podrás invitar a muchas personas, para que luego no te veas en el compromiso de invitarlas a la boda - explicó Bonnie, que se había dirigido a la mesa del salón que estaba llena de papeles.

- Klaus y yo apenas hemos hablado de la boda, creo que deben esperar un poco y saber lo que queremos antes de lanzarse a organizar cosas, además he prometido a Esther que también participaría en la boda - intenté que se relajaran pero mis palabras no había supuesto ningún cambio en sus actitud, las tres rodeaban la mesa intercambiándose papeles.

- Tranquila, ya he hablado con Esther antes, y hemos estado hablando, mañana nos reunimos con ella, lo único que tiene que hacer Klaus es opinar sobre la fecha de la boda, incluso puede dejarte a ti decidirlo, por lo tanto a él solo le necesitamos el día de la boda, para todo los demás te tenemos a ti, ese es tu día - rodé los ojos ante las palabras de mi madre, definitivamente se había vuelto loca y lo peor es que me volverían a mi loca de camino.

Me marché del salón para cambiarme de ropa, creo que no se dieron cuenta que me había marchado, estaban en un debate sobre que flores eran mejores, suspiré, todo esto iba a ser demasiado para mí, cogí mi móvil y marqué a Klaus, al segundo tono respondió.

- Reserva dos vuelos destino Las Vegas para casarnos, no quiero sufrir los últimos meses que me quedan de soltera a manos de la arpías locas - dije sin saludarle, su carcajada retumbó en mis oídos, haciendo que una extraña sensación se adueñara de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres huir? - preguntó divertido.

- Mi madre y mis amigas se han vuelto locas, creo que eso también incluirá a tu madre, no paran de hablar de telas, flores, banquete, invitados y más tontería, pero tu tranquilo que a ti no te necesitarán, solamente a mí.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda, todo este asunto de la boda es por mi culpa, así es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - sonreí por sus palabras, que además hicieron que mi corazón se acelerase, ¡le importaba!

- Eres muy amable, pero creo que no funcionaría, son capaces de secuestrarme, créeme, ya lo hicieron una vez, pero me has animado, bueno será mejor que baje antes que noten mi ausencia y vengan a por mí.

- Esta bien, Caroline...me alegro que me llamaras, no sabía que iba a pasar después de lo ocurrido en mi casa esta tarde - hubo una pausa y yo me ruboricé ante los recuerdos - esto...de verdad...no sé qué paso...

- Esta bien Klaus, no importa, y tranquilo no me voy a echar atrás tan fácilmente - le corté su balbuceo.

- Ok, te dejo para que puedas seguir organizando la boda - gruñí y él se rió - Adiós.

- Adiós - me despedí y colgué.

Una vez vestida con ropa más cómoda, bajé a ver lo que estaban haciendo ese trío, aunque debo confesar que me da miedo, esas tres juntas son bastantes peligrosas, solo esperaba que con Esther se calmaran, y ella me ayudara a parar a esas tres locas. Al bajar me encontré con mi padre, que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

- Hola papá - saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

- Caroline - su tono era seco, y sin más se fue, no entendía la actitud de mi padre, ayer todo estaba bien con él.

Me fui al salón, sin darle más vuelta seguramente sería un mal día, no tenía por qué ser algo relacionado conmigo, después de casi una hora viendo tarjetas de invitación para la fiesta, me dolía la cabeza, en un principio me negué pero mi madre llamó a Esther y me la pasó, la cual me convenció que era una gran idea para dar a conocer nuestro compromiso y próxima boda, suspiré y acepté resignada, creo que tendría que pedirle a Klaus algo más en ese contrato pre-matrimonial.

Mi padre se mostró raro en toda la cena, mi madre dijo que no era nada importante, que eran cosas de la empresa lo que le tenía así, pero yo estaba preocupada por él, así que antes de irme acostar me pasé por su despacho al ver la luz encendida.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - dije cuando abrí la puerta.

- Claro - respondió.

- Papá te pasa algo, te noto raro, ¿ha pasado algo? - vi como suspiraba y sus ojos, iguales como los míos, me miraron.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas hacer?, es como un matrimonio de conveniencia, salvo que esta vez los padres no han elegido al novio y no obligan a la hija a casarse, no quiero eso para ti, tu madre está encantada planificando todo, pero yo estoy preocupado, no quiero que hagas esto por un acto de venganza contra mí por no darte un puesto mayor en la empresa, y si es por eso, mañana mismo te nombro vicepresidenta.

- Papá, te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no lo hago por eso, quiero demostrar que puedo ser una gran empresaria, pero estando en la editorial no podré explotar todo mi potencial, todos pensará que estoy donde estoy por ti, además quiero ver si soy capaz de manejar una empresa, no quiero que llegue el día de enfrentarme a ese objetivo y ver como se hunde en mis manos porque no era lo suficientemente capaz, esto también es un reto para mí y estoy ilusionada, además Klaus me ayudará, creo que me servirá.

Mi padre se apartó del escrito y abrió los brazos para que me sentara en su regazo, igual que hacía cuando era pequeña, él me envolvió en sus brazos y yo dejé mi cabeza en su hombro, hacía tiempo que no estaba así de a gusto con mi padre.

- Eres mi niña pequeña, y siempre lo será por más año que tengas, y no dejaré de preocuparme, así que si es esto lo que quieres te apoyaré, pero voy advertir a Klaus que como haga daño a mi niña se la tendrá que ver conmigo.

- Gracias papi, además esto no es una despedida, volveré dentro de un año a la empresa, por nada del mundo renunciaría a ella. - Mi padre beso el tope de mi cabeza y nos quedamos en silencio cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

Estaba impresionada definitivamente mi madre, Esther, y las chicas formaban una gran equipo, en menos de una semana habían sido repartidas las invitaciones para la fiesta de compromiso, la prensa también se había hecho eco de nuestra boda, y ahora cada vez que salía de casa tenía esperando a la puerta a los fotógrafos, deseosos de captar una imagen mía con Klaus, creo que nunca llegaría acostumbrarme a este tipo de acoso, Klaus me había dicho que solo era la novedad que pronto nos dejarían tranquilos.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me metí de lleno en mi nuevo reto, hacer de la revista Doppelganger una de las mejores, Klaus me acompañó el primer día para dar las instrucciones correspondiente y que todo el mundo supiera que a partir de ese día iban a estar bajo mis órdenes, al principio todo eras miradas y susurros, pero después de una semana y gracias a la prensa todo cambio, ya sabían que yo era la próxima señora Mikaelson, y la gente dejó de murmura por mi nuevo puesto, haciendo que ambiente de trabajo fuera mucho mejor, me costó ponerme un poco al día, pero con la ayuda de Emily, mi secretaria y Jesse, el editor jefe, poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo, ellos eran pacientes conmigo, y me explicaban todo lo que no entendía.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que hicimos oficial nuestro compromiso a nuestras familias, era sábado y todos en mi casa estaban agitados porque hoy se celebraba la fiesta, las chicas habían venido 4 horas antes, para ayudarme a arreglarme, así que estaba encerrada en mi habitación, había comprado un vestido azul, me llegaba por encima de la rodilla, era ajustado, con solo una manga, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, y el maquillaje era suave, me encantaba como me veía.

Estábamos terminando cuando la puerta fue abierta por el huracán que se había convertido mi madre desde esta mañana, estaba atacada, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

- Estás preciosa hija, pero necesito que bajes ya, los invitados no tardarán en llegar y tu y Klaus los tienen que recibir, así que espabila y baja, que tu chico está esperando abajo. - y sin más salió de la habitación, podía oírla gritar ordenes, me reí y negué con la cabeza.

Las tres bajamos para que a mi madre no le diera un ataque, iba bajando cuando le vi, estaba guapísimo con su traje oscuro y podía ver como había intentado arreglarse el cabello, pero había sido incapaz de hacerlo, le sonreí y él lo hizo de vuelta, apenas nos habíamos visto, ambos habíamos estado muy ocupados, y solo nos encontramos por la tarde para correr, él único momento en que nos veíamos, aunque sí que hablamos mucho por teléfono, sobre todo le llamaba cuando estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa bien por culpa de las locas que estaban a cargo de mi boda o por la empresa, Klaus siempre sabía que decir y me calmaba.

- Joder quiénes son esos - dijo Beca, haciendo que apartara la vista de Klaus para mirar un poco más allá de él, donde había dos chicos más o menos de la edad de Klaus, ambos eran altos, uno era moreno, más o menos de la misma complexión que Klaus otro también moreno y musculoso, Bonnie me agarró del brazo para que me detuviera.

- ¿Los conoces? - me susurró, Beca también se acercó a mí, esperando ansiosa por mi respuesta.

- No los he visto en mi vida, supongo que serán amigos de Klaus, si no me dejan bajar no lo averiguaremos en la vida - me solté de las dos, que se había quedado estáticas en las escaleras y yo me aproximé a Klaus y a sus padres.

- Hola, bienvenidos - dije saludando a todos, Esther me abrazó y se disculpó para ayudar a mi madre, Elijah me saludó también y volvió para seguir hablando con mi padre.

- Hola, estas hermosa - dijo Klaus y me dio un tierno beso en los labios - ven, quiero presentarte a mis mejores amigos - Klaus me arrastró hasta donde estaban los dos chicos, pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como Bonnie y Beca seguían petrificadas en medio de la escalera, sonreí esto iba a ser interesante.

- ¿Saben la verdad? - susurré para que solo él pudiera oírme, Klaus negó con la cabeza.

- Chicos quiero presentarles a Caroline, Caroline ellos son Jeremy y Damon - los saludé a los dos, aunque ellos me miraban de forma evaluadora.

- Estamos encantados de conocerte, nos ha tomado por sorpresa todo esto de la boda - dijo él con un tono que no supe identificar, Jeremy creó se llamaba.

- Jer, ok ya, no voy a permitir que seas grosero, ya te explicado todo - dijo Klaus un poco enfadado.

- No queremos ofenderla y menos ser groseros, pero hermano compréndenos, te conocemos de toda la vida y sabemos cómo piensas y de repente nos dices que te casas con una chica de la que nunca nos has hablado...

- Que tratas de insinuar - le cortó Beca, por lo visto tanto ella como Bonnie se habían descongelado de la escalera y ya estaban delante de mí defendiéndome - Tu no conoces a Caroline, no puedes opinar, y si de alguien hay que sospechar es de Klaus, así que cuidadito con lo que dices.

- Esto no me lo esperaba de mis mejores amigos, ellas han apoyado a Caroline sin cuestionar sus decisiones, y vos no pueden hacer lo mismo, no puedes pensar que no hay nada raro y que simplemente quiero esto porque me hace feliz - el tono de Klaus era de decepción y salió del salón, donde todos estábamos, le seguí para hablar con él.

- Klaus, porque no le dices la verdad, así sería más fácil y ellos te comprenderán - intenté razonar con él.

- Dijimos que cuanta menos personas lo supieran mejor, tu no se lo has contado a tus amigas y ellas han confiado en ti, incluso están inmersas en la planificación de la boda, esos es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos - dijo Klaus.

- Si y también te ayudan abrir los ojos cuando estás equivocado, y ellos te conocen muy bien, ellos han adivinado que algo hay detrás de esta boda, aunque no saben el que, solo quieren lo mejor para ti, creo que has sido un poco duro con ellos - Klaus me miró y me agarró de la cintura para pegarme a él.

- Odio que tengas razón, pero no quiero que sean groseros contigo, tú solo estas salvado mi patético trasero - ambos nos sonreímos.

- Pero ellos no lo saben, además estoy encantada de salvar tu trasero - en cuanto las palabras abandonaron mis boca me sonrojé furiosamente, ¡Maldito Mikaelson! me deslumbra y hace que diga cosas que no quiero.

- Así que te gusta mi trasero ¿eh? - Klaus sonrió burlón y enarcó una ceja, pero gracias a Dios en ese momento Gloria, nuestra asistenta de toda la vida, entró para decirnos que los primeros invitados acaban de llegar, Klaus me liberó aunque por su sonrisa sabía que no lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

No sabía a cuantas personas había saludado a lo largo de la noche, y parecía que no terminaba nunca, ¡a cuanta gente habían invitado!, a muchas de ellas ni siquiera las conocía, pero eso no importaba, todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír y charlar un rato con ellas, gracias a Dios Klaus estaba sufriendo la misma tortura que yo, eso hacía sentirme un poco mejor, por lo menos no estaba sola en esto.

Klaus y yo llevábamos toda la noche juntos, apenas había visto a mis amigas y menos a sus amigos, no volvimos a sacar el tema que había ocurrido justo antes de llegar los invitados, y tampoco vi a Klaus hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por buscar a Damon y a Jeremy para hablar con ellos, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él no iba a permitir que se peleara por una tontería con sus amigos, ellos solamente habían dicho la verdad, nuestra boda era extraña para los que conocían muy bien a Klaus.

Ahora mismo me encontraba entre sus brazos, bailando en el centro del salón, con otras parejas, mis pies dolían y estaba cansada, lo único que podía pensar era en subir a la planta de arriba y tumbarme en mi cómoda cama.

- Tranquila seguro que pronto la gente empezará a irse - susurro Klaus en mi oído.

- ¿Como sabías lo que estaba pensando? - pregunté intrigada, ni que me hubiera leído la mente.

- Eres fácil de leer, se te nota cansada y cada poco tiempo miras las escaleras deseosa de ir al piso de arriba - explicó, yo me sonrojé por lo obvia que era.

- No es que me moleste tu compañía, pero no me gusta esta clases de fiestas y menos en una en la que soy el centro de atención - suspiré resignada mientras nos seguíamos moviendo con gracia.

- Es lo que tiene ser la anfitriona, eres el centro de atención - su risa inundó mis oídos - por lo que veo tu madre está encantada - giré mi cabeza para ver a mi madre hablar con unos hombres, sonriente, ella estaba encantada que la fiesta saliera como ella había planeado.

- A ella le encanta tener cualquier excusa para organizar una fiesta - dije resignada.

Al girar por la improvisada pista de baile, vi apostado en una lado a Damon y a Jeremy, ellos nos veían bailar, sabía que era el momento adecuado para que Klaus solucionara sus problemas, le tuve que insistir un poco ya que se negaba a dar el primer paso, así que una vez que terminó la canción fui yo la que le guié a sus amigos y me disculpé con ellos para ir a buscar a mis amigas.

Empecé a caminar entre la multitud que cada vez era menos numerosa, al final iba a tener razón Klaus y la gente ya se estaba empezando a ir, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que choqué contra alguien.

- Lo siento no te vi - me disculpé inmediatamente.

- Tranquila yo tampoco te había visto - el hombre también se disculpó, subí mi mirada y me encontré con un joven más o menos de mi edad, moreno, con los ojos negros, pero tenía una extraña mirada, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda, en ese instante supe que tenía que alejarme de ese hombre, pero no me dio tiempo a darme la vuelta, ya que me tomó del brazo.

- Creo que no me he presentado, soy Marcel Mikaelson, creo que pronto seremos primos - en su cara se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa.

- Encantada de conocerte Marcel, Klaus me hablado de ti, si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas - pero Marcel no soltó mi brazo, sino todo lo contrario me pegó más contra él.

- Sabes me tomo por sorpresa la boda de mi primo, no sabía que tuviera novia, además a él le gusta demasiado su libertad como para atarse a una mujer - yo intenté forcejear pero Marcel no soltaba mi brazo - Caroline sé muy bien su juego, y solo quiero advertirte que no me rendiré tan fácilmente, tengo la oportunidad de hacerme con todo y no me voy a rendir.

- Nada es tuyo, no has trabajado para ganarte ese derecho, Klaus es el dueño de todo, y no habrá nada que se lo impida - espeté furiosamente, Marcel me acercó más a él y sentí su aliento en mi cara.

- Yo que tú tendría cuidado, no estoy jugando, si sabes lo que te conviene romperás este compromiso - siseó Marcel.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - vi como sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

- Tómalo como una advertencia y...

- Será mejor que la sueltes Marcel - la atronadora voz de Damon llegó a mis oídos e hizo caso sus palabras.

- Tranquilo Salvatore solo estaba conociendo a mi futura prima - y si más se alejó, me di cuenta que estábamos solos, no había sido consciente que estaba en el pasillo. Damon llegó a mi lado y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? te ves pálida - Damon me miraba con detenimiento.

- Si, prométeme que no dirás nada a Klaus - Damon me miró sin comprender, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió, no quería preocupar a Klaus.

- Bueno olvidemos este desagradable encuentro y ayúdame a encontrar a esa amiga rubia tuya, quiero que me la presentes, que he intentado acercarme a ella pero me ignora - Damon sonrió mostrando dos hoyuelos, le cogí el brazo para ir a buscar a Beca.

Cuando entramos de nuevo en el salón, sentí una mirada, vi que Marcel tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, así que sonreí y le ignoré, si pensaba que me iba asustar y abandonar a Klaus a la primera adversidad no me conocía, me había comprometido con él y además tenía que demostrar lo lejos que podía llegar.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-****PAPE-PAPE-****PAPE-PAPE-****PAPE-PAPE-**

**REVIEWS! ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEITE**

**CPOV**

La fiesta de compromiso había sido todo un éxito y no lo digo yo, si no que salió en todos los periódicos y revista de sociedad, mi compromiso y mi próxima boda era el acontecimiento del año, habían empezado a especular sobre un posible embarazo, y que esa era la razón por la que nos casábamos tan rápido, me reí ante semejante tontería, pronto se mostraría que eso era mentira, solo era cuestión de tiempo que ese rumor quedara desmentido.

Un asunto que me preocupaba era Marcel, no le conocía y no sabía que tan peligrosa podría ser su amenaza, pero después de pensar en ello durante el resto del fin de semana, decidí no darle mayor importancia, seguramente me quería asustar para que anulara todo y así él pudiera tener la oportunidad de conseguir la compañía, aunque si volviera a amenazarme esta vez sí que se lo diría a Klaus, por el momento era no mejor no preocuparle. El teléfono de mi despecho empezó a sonar haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

- Señorita Forbes, está aquí el Señor Lockwood, quiere verla - dijo mi secretaria.

- Dile que puede pasar - contesté y colgué.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella apareció mi amigo, su cara era una máscara de frialdad, había estado fuera la semana pasada por asuntos de trabajo por lo que no pudo acudir a la fiesta, y apenas habíamos hablado, ambos estábamos muy ocupados con nuestros trabajos.

- Buenos días Ty, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - me levanté para irle a saludar pero hizo un gesto para que me detuviera.

- ¿Qué es eso que te casas?, no me puedo creer que te cases con Mikaelson, ¡por favor! ese hombre no sabe serle fiel a nadie, te está utilizando - su voz salió dolida.

- Ty, eres mi amigo, y te quiero, pero no te metas en algo en lo que no tienes ni idea, Klaus no me está utilizando.

- No me digas que eres una más de las tontas que caen rendida a sus pies cada vez que él las mira - espetó con furia.

- No te consiento que me hables de esa forma, si me quiero casar es asunto mío y de nadie más - mi voz se elevó, yo también estaba empezando a enfadarme, quien se creía que era para reclamarme de esa forma.

Vi a Tyler avanzar hasta situarse en frente de mí, me sacaba una cabeza, pero no me amedrenté y no iba a dejar que me intimidara.

- Si todo esto es porque tu padre me dio la vicepresidencia, te la cedo y deja toda esta locura, es imposible que estés enamorada de Mikaelson - Ty tenía su mirada fija en la mía.

- ¿Que es imposible Ty, que yo este enamorada o que Klaus Mikaelson quiera casarse conmigo? - sus palabras dolían, no esperaba esto de él - Ty es mejor que te marches, y tranquilo no tiene nada que ver con tu puesto, Klaus me ofreció esto porque necesitaba ayuda y yo acepté encantada - la última parte era mentira pero quería que viera que nadie me estaba utilizando.

- Care, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo te vas con otro - su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me estrechó contra él, abrí los ojos al ver lo que pretendía hacer.

- Ty no... - pero no pude decir más porque sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, se movían de forma suave, puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte que yo, y no conseguí separarnos, así que me quedé inmóvil.

Tyler se alejó y me miró a los ojos, en los suyos había dolor y rabia, me dolía verle así pero no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, y ahora que él me había besado podía decir que no sentía nada, no me quitaba el aliento o me hacia olvidar mi nombre como si lo hacía Klaus, ese descubrimiento me asustó un poco porque mis sentimientos hacia Klaus iban en aumento, y debería pararlos antes de que terminara dolida, porque el día que tuviéramos que decir adiós iba a doler mucho.

- Se reconocer la derrota - susurro y antes de que pudiera decir nada se marchó. Me quedé mirando la puerta por donde había salido, no era justo que se sintiera así, yo nunca le di esperanza de corresponder a sus sentimientos, él era mi mejor amigo casi un hermano.

Pasé casi toda la tarde intentando hablar con Ty, pero su teléfono estaba apagado, le odiaba por hacerme sentirme mal, así que cuando llegué a casa me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí a correr necesitaba expulsar todo la rabia que tenía dentro de mí. Estaba furiosa, yo no había hecho nada para que me ignorara de esa forma, él debía aceptar mis sentimientos, me dolía que estuviera dispuesto a tirar tantos años de amistad de esa forma, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero alguien me sujeto del brazo haciendo que casi me cayera al suelo.

- ¡Joder casi me tiras! - grité a quien sea que me hubiera sujetado, al volver la cara vi que era Klaus.

- Lo siento, pero llevo más de 10 minutos detrás de ti gritándote e intentando seguirte, pero hoy llevas un ritmo infernal ¿qué te pasa? - Ambos nos miramos y fue en ese momento en que me derrumbé y me arrojé a los brazos de Klaus.

- He discutido con Ty y ahora no me coge el teléfono - dije mientras Klaus me devolvía el abrazo, pero enseguida me separé ya que me acordé que estaba sudada y no debía oler muy bien - lo siento estoy sudada. Klaus me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Vamos a mi apartamento, te duchas y me cuentas que es lo que ha pasado - Klaus no me dio tiempo a responder ya que cogió mi mano y me guió fuera del parque.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P****PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE**

Klaus había pedido pizza, yo me había duchado y me había puesto una camiseta suya que me quedaba por mitad de mis muslos y unos pantalones que eran un poco grandes pero por lo menos no se caían. Le había contado toda la historia de Ty, Klaus se enfadó diciendo que hablaría con él pero le disuadí, no quería que empeorara las cosas, yo había sido suficientemente clara y ahora le tocaba a Tyler comportarse como un adulto.

Tras la cena decidimos ver una película y pasar tiempo juntos, ya que rara vez teníamos una ocasión como esta, pues casi siempre mi presencia era exigida para decidir algo relacionado con la boda, lo cual me consumía bastante tiempo y apenas teníamos tiempo para conocernos, cosa que me gustaría hacer ya que tenía que convivir con Klaus durante un año. No sé exactamente en qué parte de la película me quedé dormida, lo único que sé es que cuando abrí los parpados mi cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Klaus, y sentía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, eso fue suficiente para sentir los colores subir a mi cara, tenía miedo de despegar mi cara de su pecho, intenté mirar sin apenas moverme y vi que su respiración era tranquila por lo que supuse que él también se había quedado dormido, intenté separarme sin despertarlo, pero cuando intenté quitar su brazo me apretó más contra su costado, resoplé frustrada, no había manera de escapar sin despertarle.

Cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con los penetrantes ojos azules de Klaus, eso me dejó sin aliento, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros, al final todos mis esfuerzos por no despertarle habían resultado inútiles, su aliento chocó contra mis labios y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios reclamando los míos, un gemido de placer se escapó de mi boca, momento que aprovechó Klaus para introducir su lengua, mis manos fueron hacia su cuello, y poco a poco nos fuimos recostando en el sofá, quedando Klaus encima mía.

Cuando el aire empezó a escasear, Klaus dirigió sus labios por mi cuello, empezaba a sentir que la ropa era un estorbo, así que sin saber muy bien donde vino ese arranque de valentía cogí la camiseta de Klaus y se la quité, me quedé embobada mirando su esculpido pecho y no pude evitar pasar mis dedos por sus definidos abdominales, eso hizo que Klaus siseara de placer y atacará de nuevo mi boca.

Sus manos tampoco se quedaron atrás y pronto solo estaba con mi sujetador negro, no era el más sexy que tenía, pero en mi defensa diré que había salido a correr, ni en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos iba a imaginar que acabaría semidesnuda con Klaus encima mía a punto de tener sexo.

Sus labios una vez más fueron a mi cuello y esta vez bajaron hasta mis pechos, se deshizo del sujetador hábilmente y atrapó entre sus dientes uno de mis pezones que estaban duros, el otro fue atendido por una de sus habilidosas manos, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir y arquear mi espalda, aparte de refregarme contra su pierna en busca de fricción que aliviara la tensión que había entre mis piernas. Busqué rápidamente el botón de sus pantalones para quitárselo, colé mi mano dentro de los bóxer y acaricié su erección, que estaba dura, eso hizo que Klaus gimiera de placer, soltó mi pezón y nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos estaban negros de puro deseo y me imaginé que los míos debían estar igual.

Él mismo se quitó los pantalones y los bóxer a la vez, haciendo que su miembro saltará libre, era grande y no pude evitar relamer mis labios ante aquella visión de Klaus desnudo, Klaus no esperó mucho y me quitó los pantalones y las bragas, dejándonos en las mismas condiciones.

Se volvió a posicionar otra vez encima de mí, y volvió a besarme, esta vez de forma salvaje, sentía su erección en la entrada de mi sexo, y ese roce me estaba llevando al límite.

- Klauu..ss- chillé cuando uno de sus dedos me penetró sin aviso.

- Solo comprobaba que estabas lista para recibirme - susurro Klaus sobre mis labios.

Retiró sus dedos, y de una sola estacada me penetró, ambos siseamos por el placer, Klaus se quedo quieto unos segundos para que me acostumbrara, cuando estuve lista él empezó penetrarme de forma lenta, sin prisas, eso me estaba llevando al límite, yo necesitaba más, enganché mis piernas a su cintura, consiguiendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, y como si me leyera la mente Klaus empezó a embestir más rápido y fuerte, los sonidos de nuestros gemidos eran lo único que se oía, yo podía sentir mi orgasmo crecer, estaba muy cerca.

- Kla…uss más, estoy cerca - chillé y segundos después exploté alcanzando la cima y volviendo a gritar sus nombre, Klaus siguió embistiéndome y poco después él encontraba también su liberación a la vez que gritaba mi nombre, Klaus se derrumbó sobre mí agotado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, quietos, Klaus encima mía, todavía dentro de mí, y yo acariciando su pelo, pero de pronto Klaus se incorporó llevándome con él y dejándome sentada a horcajadas.

- Rodéame con tus piernas, te voy a llevar a la habitación, todavía no he terminado contigo - susurro en mi oído, dándome un mordisco, sentí como comenzaba a crecer en mi interior, yo lo único que hice es suspirar de puro placer y dejarme hacer.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-****PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE**

Me desperté enredada entre las sábanas, estaba un poco desorientada, cuando me moví para ver la hora que era, sentí un pequeño dolor en sitios donde hacía tiempo no me dolía, eso hizo que a mi mente acudieran imágenes de la noche anterior y la maratón de sexo que tuve con Klaus, pasamos casi toda la noche despiertos y solo paramos cuando ya estábamos agotados, ahora no estaba segura como iba a manejar todo esto, el sexo con Klaus fue increíble, nadie nunca me había hecho sentirme así, y eso me asustaba, no sabía hasta que punto mi corazón iba a resistir todo esto, y que pasaba si llegaba a enamorarme de Klaus, eso no entraba dentro de nuestro pacto, tendría que ir con cuidado para no salir escaldada de esta relación tan atípica en la que nos habíamos embarcado.

Me incorporé de la cama llevando las sábanas conmigo para cubrir mi desnudez, estaba sola en la cama, y las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que no dejaba entrar luz en la habitación, me fijé en el despertador que Klaus tenía en la mesilla de noche y vi que eran las 3 de la tarde, al momento salté de la cama e intenté buscar mi ropa por el cuarto, pero no la encontraba, entonces recordé que me había cambiado y que Klaus me había prestado algo de ropa, que seguramente debía estar en el salón junto con mi ropa interior, me dirigí hacia el armario de Klaus y le cogí una camisa, se estaba haciendo una costumbre que me pusiera su ropa.

Una vez terminé en el cuarto de baño, me dirigí al salón, en el fondo me daba vergüenza encontrarme a Klaus, y rezaba por que se hubiera tenido que ir, y así no enfrentarme con él en este momento, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

- Buenas tardes, estaba a punto de irte a buscar para comer algo- saludó Klaus cuando ambos nos cruzamos en el pasillo.

- Hola - sentí mi cara sonrojarse, cuando sentí su mirada mirarme de arriba a abajo - muero de hambre - no sabía más que decir, así que me dirigí a la cocina.

Pero al pasar por su lado, tomó mi brazo y pegó mi espalda contra la pared, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, suaves, sin prisas, esto me había cogido de improvisto, gustosa le devolví el beso, antes de lo deseado se separó de mí y me regaló la sonrisa más sexy y encantadora que hubiera visto en mi vida, esto hizo que mis piernas se debilitaran y que mi estómago se llenara de estúpidas mariposas, Klaus estaba haciendo muy difícil que mis sentimientos se quedaran al margen.

Cuando nos separamos mi respiración era agitada y podía sentir mis mejillas ruborizarse, como me pude me escabullí a la cocina, y sentí a mi espalda la risa de Klaus, le ignoré lo mejor que pude, pero en mi mente no había otra imagen que la de nosotros dos desnudos, ¡lo sé! era una tonta por comportarme así, pero nunca había tenido una noche de sexo casual, como lo hacían Beca y Bonnie, tendría que haberlas preguntado, sacudí mi cabeza por mis absurdos pensamientos.

- Anoche no eras tan tímida - susurro Klaus detrás de mí, posando sus manos en mi cintura y dejando un beso húmedo en mi cuello.

Sentí mis piernas debilitarse, y tuve que agarrarme a la encimera para no caerme, como podía tener este efecto en mi en tan poco tiempo, ahora sabía porque las mujeres se arrastraban para conseguir una cita con él, era un depredador nato y sabía muy bien como doblegar a las mujeres a su voluntad. Le di un pequeño codazo para que se apartara y así poder coger un vaso y beber un poco de agua.

- Vamos Caroline, solo estoy bromeando, ¿no sé por qué me ignoras de esta manera? - se quejo Klaus a mis espalda.

- Lo siento - suspiré - Yo tampoco sé porque estoy actuando de esta manera, de hecho no sé cómo comportarme, yo no soy así Klaus, no me acuesto con un hombre que apenas conozco - susurre la última parte, sentí mis ojos picar.

- Shss...tranquila - Klaus me abrazo - Vamos por parte, primero se que no eres como las demás, se cómo eres o por lo menos creo saberlo, ¿por qué crees que te rogué para que te casaras conmigo? sabía perfectamente que no te acuestas con el primero hombre que se te cruce por la calle, segundo, somos adultos y esto que ha pasado entre nosotros es completamente normal, y para serte sincero espero que ocurra más veces, porque ya me estaba empezando agobiar el hecho de pasarme un año sin sexo - miré a los ojos de Klaus en ellos había sinceridad y diversión.

- ¿De verdad ibas a pasar un año entero sin sexo? - pregunté incrédula.

- Claro, por quien me tomas, voy a serte fiel, y como no había hablado sobre tener relaciones, empezaba a sumir que iba a ser un largo año de abstinencia - ambos sonreímos - Aunque tenía las esperanzas puesta en la noche de bodas, incluso tenía un plan.

- ¿Un plan?, y se puede saber que ibas a hacer para caer rendida a tus pies - le seguí la broma.

- Bueno, la idea era seducirte, iba a hacer una especie de striptease, sé que soy irresistible desnudo, no hubieras tenido escapatoria - le miré alucinada, sin duda no hubiera tenido nada que hacer, pero no era necesario que Klaus supiera ese detalle.

- Idiota, algún día tu ego y tú no van a caber en la misma habitación - salí de sus brazos, para buscar algo de comer en la nevera, ahora que estaba más tranquila me había dado cuenta de que en verdad estaba muerta de hambre.

- Anda, siéntate, he hecho pasta - dijo Klaus mientras me apartaba de la nevera y me sentaba en unos de los taburetes que había en la cocina, pero al sentarme hice una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida para Klaus.

- ¿Estás bien? - yo volví a tornarme de color escarlata.

- Sí, demasiada actividad - susurre, pero Klaus lo oyó perfectamente y soltó una carcajada, yo solo me limité a sacarle la lengua.

La comida transcurrió entre miradas cómplices y cómodos silencios, creo que nunca había estado tan cómoda con un hombre, cuando terminamos yo me ofrecí para lavar los platos, al principio Klaus no estuvo de acuerdo, pero finalmente terminó aceptando, cuando vio que no había manera que cambiara de idea.

- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas con mi camisa? - susurro detrás de mí, mientras sentí sus manos ascender por mis muslos, solté un suspiro, ¡dios! este hombre me hacía temblar como una colegiala. De pronto sentí las manos de Klaus quedarse congeladas en mi trasero. - Eres una chica traviesa Caroline Forbes - murmuró contra mi cuello y yo no pude evitar soltar unas risitas al a ver sido pillada sin usar ropa interior.

- En mi defensa diré que no encontraba mi ropa, que por cierto ¿me podrías decir donde esta? - Klaus ignoró mi pregunta y siguió besándome.

Pero nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida, por el sonido de su móvil, se apartó lentamente de mí y fue a contestar, suspiré cuando me vi liberada de su embrujo, no es que no quisiera repetir otra buena sesión de sexo como la de noche, pero dudaba que mi cuerpo aguantara ni siquiera una ronda, ¡este hombre iba acabar conmigo!

Una vez que terminé en la cocina, fui en busca de mi ropa, miré en el salón y efectivamente allí estaba mi ropa interior, colocada en el sillón, rápidamente me dirigí a cogerla, no me gustaba estar solo con una camisa, mi próximo objetivo fue buscar la ropa que me había puesto para correr el día anterior y que Klaus había puesto a lavar cuando me duché. Una vez lista volví al salón para revisar mi móvil.

- ¡Cobarde! - exclamó Klaus detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar del susto.

- Si quieres la próxima vez, te espero desnuda en la habitación - dije irónicamente, aunque por el brillo que se instaló en los ojos de Klaus, le pareció buena idea - estaba de broma, tengo que irme, tengo que ver unos informes este fin de semana, para terminar de ponerme al día con la empresa - expliqué mientras cogía mis cosas.

- Sabes que si necesitas ayuda, yo te hecho una mano - dijo Klaus con sinceridad.

- Gracias, pero tengo todo bajo control - él asintió y le di un beso en los labios a modo de despedida, esta era una de las pocas veces que yo tomaba la iniciativa, al principio le tomó de sorpresa pero en seguida una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en su cara.

Me despedí de Klaus con la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, al salir a la calle el sol de mediodía dio de lleno en mi cara, decidí caminar un poco, aunque sabía que mi casa estaba un poco alejada, pero no me apetecía llegar aún a ella, sabía que iba a ser expuesta a un interrogatorio exhaustivo por parte de Liz Forbes, esa mujer era peor que el FBI, si quería saber algo, ella lo descubría, era temible.

Al pasar por delante de una cafetería el olor a café me golpeó, así que decidí entrar, no llevaba mucho dinero, pero si el suficiente para tomar un café, siempre que salía a correr tenía que llevar algo de dinero y el móvil, eran las condiciones de mi padre para que él pudiera estar tranquilo. Me puse a la cola para esperar a mi café cuando una voz masculina me llamó.

- ¡Caroline! - gritó Damon, que estaba sentado en una mesa con Jeremy, y hacía movimientos con sus manos para que me acercara.

- Hola chicos, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí - no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con ellos, no los había vuelto a ver desde la cena de compromiso, sabía que Klaus había hablado con ellos, aunque todavía no estaban muy contentos por la boda, habían prometido respetarme.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas y te tomas un café con nosotros? - preguntó Damon, no me apetecía mucho, pero sabía lo importante que era para Klaus que sus amigos me vieran con buenos ojos, así que me senté con ellos y pedí mi café.

- Klaus me ha dicho que se quedan en Nueva York hasta la boda - intenté sacar un tema de conversación.

- Si, ambos hemos decido coger vacaciones y pasar más tiempo con nuestro amigo, además creo que hablo por los dos, cuando digo que ya necesitábamos un cambio de aire - explicó Damon mientras Jeremy asentía.

- Eso quiere decir que ¿Se piensan mudar a Nueva York? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida?, no te hace gracia que estemos a tu alrededor ¿no?, tienes miedo que hagamos ver a Klaus que eres una arpía que solo se ha aprovechado de él en un momento de debilidad para sacarle lo máximo posible - espetó Jeremy con todo su odio hacía mí.

Parpadeé perpleja por todo lo que me había dicho, después de todo lo que les había dicho Klaus seguían pensando que era una caza fortuna que se aprovechaba de su amigo, yo había puesto todos los medios para llevarme bien con ellos, pero por lo visto ellos no tenía intención de cooperar.

- Veo que seguís atacándome, pero no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel, creo que el tiempo podrán las cosas en su lugar y espero estar allí cuando me pidas perdón - me levanté dejando el dinero para pagar mi café, que apenas había tocado, no estaba dispuesta a oír más tonterías y salí de la cafetería.

- ¡Carolineee! espera, por favor - oí como gritaba Damon, me giré para ver que venía corriendo, ¿tan rápido me había alejado de la cafetería?

- ¿Vas a seguir insultándome? - pregunté con rabia.

- No, lo siento, quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de Jeremy - le miré incrédula - mira no es nada personal contra ti, lo que pasa es que ha salido de una relación tormentosa y para no entretenerte te diré que ella le usó para sacarle todo lo que podía.

- Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que él eligiera mal - dije cruzando mis brazos.

- Lo sé, y Klaus le ha dicho desde que hemos llegado que tú no eres igual a ella, y yo le creo, por eso quiero que sepas que yo no estoy en contra tuya y seguramente Jeremy se arrepentirá de lo que ha dicho en cuanto Klaus se entere.

- Yo no le voy a contar nada a Klaus, no soy una niña pequeña para que libren mi batallas, si me atacan me defiendo - Damon sonrió y sus dos hoyuelos se le marcaron en su mejilla.

- Pero yo sí, Jeremy tiene que madurar y dejar de pensar que todas las mujeres son unas arpías que te quieren chupar hasta la última gota de sangre - sonreí, cada vez me caía mejor Damon, mi móvil empezó a sonar, vi que era mi madre, un suspiro me salió de lo más profundo, ya decía yo que estaba tardando mucho en llamar.

- Tengo que irme, seguramente, mi madre me necesita para algo de la boda - dije sin contestar, ya hablaría con ella en casa.

- No te preocupes, no te entretengo más, nos vemos chica guerrera - dijo soltando una gran carcajada al final. Parecía que no iba a ser tan fácil llevarse bien con los amigos de Klaus, por lo menos con uno de ellos.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-**

**REVIEWS! **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**CPOV**

Estaba en estado de semi-inconsciencia, mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido arrollado por un autobús y mi cabeza no estaba en mejores condiciones, cada vez que intentaba moverme sentía que todo empezaba a moverse, quería hacer un esfuerzo por dormirme y así sentirme mejor, pero parece que esta noche o mejor dicho esta mañana no iba a ser capaz de dormir como era debido, si tuviera ahora a mis amigas delante las torturaría lenta y dolorosamente, aunque si yo me sentía así, ellas seguramente se sentirían peor, ¡no debí beber tanto!, dije otra vez cuando sentí mi estómago revolverse inquieto.

Un sonido realmente molesto empezó a sonar en mi habitación, gruñí y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada, ¡a quien se le ocurre llamar tan temprano! iba a matar a quien fuera, pero no hice ningún movimiento para intentar cogerlo, pero volvió a sonar otra vez, y por más que me tapara con la almohada seguía oyéndolo y eso hacía que mi cabeza quisiera estallar en mil pedacitos, alargué la mano tanteando la mesilla para coger el móvil.

- ¡Te odio quien quieras que sea! - gruñí al descolgar, me importaba muy poco quien fuera el que llamara, quería que supiera que no era bien recibido.

- Vaya veo que la noche ha sido salvaje - una voz aterciopelada se burló al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que volviera a gruñir.

- Sabías perfectamente que anoche celebraba mi despedida de soltera, ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? ¿Tanto me odias? - me quejé mientras intentaba abrir mis ojos, oí su risa haciendo que volviera a gruñir.

- Deberías ver la hora, no es temprano precisamente - como tenía ya mis ojos abiertos, giré la cabeza lentamente para ver el reloj, ¡Joder! no me creo que sean las 6 de la tarde, he dormido casi 12 horas, me incorporé lentamente pero de nada sirvió porque todo parecía que daba vueltas, por lo visto el alcohol todavía estaba en mi sistema.

- Bueno no es temprano, pero necesito dormir - gimoteé como una niña pequeña.

- Lo siento amor, pero tienes que venir a cenar esta noche a casa de mis padres, por lo visto Marcel viene, y quiere vernos, la verdad no sé lo que trama, pero de lo seguro que no es nada bueno - bufé lo que menos quería era ir a cenar y menos con el primo.

- Esta bien, pero dame por lo menos una hora o un poco más, creo solo para llegar al cuarto de baño voy a necesitar media hora, todo da demasiadas vueltas - oí la risa de Klaus, y sin más le colgué, estaba muy irritable hoy.

Tres cuarto de hora más tarde, estaba bajando las escaleras rumbo al salón, para saludar a mis padres y decirles que no iba a cenar en casa, nada más entrar me encontré a mi madre con los ojos cerrados y agarrándose la cabeza, ella al igual que Esther, se habían unido a nosotras para celebrar mi despedida de soltera, y por lo que estaba viendo, ella se encontraba igual o peor que yo, al otro lado, en el sillón, se encontraba mi padre con un libro en la mano y una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Cuando entré me miró y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Vaya la otra Bella Durmiente, parece que no se les puede dejar solas, se descontrolan demasiado - dijo mi padre burlón, y yo como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre desde que me desperté solo gruñí, sacando una carcajada a mi padre, me senté al lado de mi madre, que me dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Parece que todo el mundo está muy gracioso hoy - dije enfurruñada.

- Bill te he dicho que el tono de tu voz es muy molesto así que por favor no hables - dijo mi madre, que al parecer tenía el mismo humor que yo, a ninguna de las dos nos sentaba bien beber.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos los tres en silencio, mi padre de vez en cuando nos miraba a las dos y soltaba una risita, pero bastaba una mirada fulminante de mi madre para hacerlo callar, la verdad es que la situación era bastante cómica. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Carol se acercó para abrir la puerta y a los pocos segundos Klaus apareció en el salón.

- Buenas tardes - dijo saludando.

- Hola - susurro mi madre, mi padre soltó una risita pero se calló enseguida.

- Buenas tardes Klaus, lo siento pero no puedo hablar mucho, por lo visto mi voz es molesta - ambos se rieron, vi a mi madre que iba a decir algo más pero decidí intervenir.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que se pongan a discutir, me duele la cabeza.

Nos despedimos de mis padres, y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Mikaelson, durante todo el trayecto Klaus no paraba de mirarme y reírse, por lo visto debía lucir bastante mal para que lo tuviera tan divertido.

- Basta de mirarme así, ¿es que nunca has visto a una chica con resaca? - exploté furiosa con tanta risita.

- Si que la he visto, pero no me imaginaba que la correcta Caroline Forbes iba a emborracharse tanto en su despedida de soltera - explicó, yo le saqué la lengua de forma infantil.

- Nunca suelo beber tanto, pero esta vez me liaron, ¡definitivamente tengo que cambiar de amigas y de madre!, seguro que Esther está bien, creo que fue la única que supo comportarse - y al decir una terrible sensación de vergüenza me invadió, ¡cómo iba a mirar ahora a Esther a la cara!

- No he visto a mi madre, pero si he hablado con ella, y no me ha gritado ni me ha prohibido hablar, por lo que es una buena señal - Klaus siguió bromeando.

- ¡Calla! Dios que vergüenza, Esther tiene que pensar lo peor de mí, no tuve que beber tanto, debería haberme comportado... - pero no pude seguir lamentándome porque Klaus posó sus labios sobre los míos.

- Tranquila a mi madre le encantas, además que solo tiene palabras de elogios hacia ti, por todo los que nos estas ayudando, y el sacrificio que vas hacer al casarte conmigo, así que no te preocupes ni te montes películas, ¿de acuerdo? - yo solo pude asentir.

Una vez Klaus terminó su explicación bajó del coche y me ayudó a salir, para después dirigirnos a su casa, Esther me saludó efusivamente y no dejó de repetir lo bien que se lo había pasado anoche, mientras nosotras hablábamos, podía sentir la tensión tanto en Klaus como Elijah, que Marcel hubiera decidido reunir a todos juntos para cenar, no daba buena espina.

A las 9 de la noche, el timbre de la puerta sonó, Esther como buena anfitriona fue a recibir a sus invitados, yo aproveché ese momento y me senté al lado de Klaus, éste no dudo y me cogió la mano, a los segundos Marcel y una acompañante aparecieron en el salón, en ese momento sentí a Klaus tensarse me giré para verle y tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

- Buenas noches familia - saludó Marcel con una sonrisa burlona - espero que no les importe que haya traído a una amiga, ella es Geneieve, ¿aunque creo que tú la conoces Klaus?

Geneieve era alta, pelirroja y con un cuerpazo, a su lado mi autoestima estaba por lo suelo, ¿sería Geneieve una más de las tantas chicas con las que Klaus salía en las revistas?, ese pensamiento hizo que una ola de celos se adueñaran de mi cuerpo, intenté soltar mi mano, pero Klaus me lo impidió, su mirada suplicante hizo que intentara alejar todos esos pensamientos que había acudido a mi mente y que estaban haciendo que en cualquier momento me pusiera verde de celos.

- Es un placer conocerte Geneieve - dijo Elijah levantándose para saludarla.

- Hola Geneieve, cuánto tiempo - el saludo de Klaus fue seco - Esta es Caroline, mi prometida - nos presentó.

- Enhorabuena a los dos, me enteré por la prensa lo de tu próxima boda, la verdad es que fue una verdadera sorpresa, hace apenas un mes me decías que nunca te casarías.

- La gente cambia - dijo Klaus tajante.

El ambiente del salón era tenso, Marcel tenía una sonrisa perenne en su cara, al parecer estaba disfrutando de la tensión, seguro que él estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado entre Geneieve y Klaus, además ya me había dejado claro su opinión sobre la boda, y que haría cualquier cosa para impedirla.

La conversación de la cena fue acaparada completamente por Geneieve, hablando de la época cuando salía con Klaus, cosa que me estaba sacando de quicio, y para colmo Klaus le seguía el juego, y también participaba de la conversación añadiendo anécdotas, llegó un punto en que no pude más y me disculpé para ir al servicio, necesita tranquilizarme por el bien de todos, cuando llegué al baño me eché agua en la cara y me miré en el espejo, ¡estaba celosa! ese pensamiento hizo que me diera cuenta de la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacía Klaus, me estaba enamorando de él, negué con la cabeza e intenté auto convencerme de lo que sentía era simple atracción, me senté en el retrete, me estaba costando respirar, no podía enamorarme de Klaus, nuestra relación era de negocios y así debía terminar, solo tendría que convivir con Klaus durante un año, después de eso cada uno seguiría su camino, esta afirmación hizo que un pequeño dolor se instalara en mi pecho, cada vez se me hacía más difícil imaginarme mi vida sin él.

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño, pero el suficiente para que empezaran a preocuparse, eché un último vistazo al espejo y decidí dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que me había asaltado en el baño, ya me ocuparía de ellos más tarde, ahora no era el momento ni el lugar, salí del baño para volver al comedor, pero al girar la esquina del pasillo una imagen me obligó a detenerme, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y un jadeo escapó de mis labios, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Klaus y Geneieve se estaba besando, ellos debieron oírme porque se separaron de forma brusca.

- ¡Caroline, no es lo que parece! - exclamó Klaus, que intentó cogerme la mano, sentí mis ojos picar, pero me negaba a llorar frente a él.

- Se perfectamente lo que he visto, así que no me trates como una tonta - dije intentando no sonar afectada, ¡Dios como he podido ser tan tonta! cuando estuve en el baño hubo un momento en que creí que lo nuestro era posible, que Klaus podría cambiar, pero la realidad era otra, la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, y Klaus era un mujeriego.

Geneieve había desaparecido de la escena, ¡maldita perra! intenté pasar de largo, para dirigirme al comedor, pero Klaus no me lo permitió y me sujetó del brazo.

- Caroline por favor, déjame explicarte lo que ha pasado - suplicó, yo mantenía mi cabeza agachada no quería mirarle y que viera lágrimas en mis ojos.

- No tienes que explicarme, no somos nada, solo estamos juntos por un pacto que hemos hecho, no nos une nada más, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieres, pero te pido que seas discreto - cada palabra que salía de mi boca era un puñal directo a mi corazón, por lo visto este año iba a ser muy largo para mí.

- Caroline...- pero Klaus no pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpido.

- Todo bien parejita - dijo Marcel con voz socarrona, en este momento algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, estaba seguro que esto formaba parte de su plan para que Klaus y yo nos separásemos, así él quedarse con todo, ¡hijo de puta! levanté mi cabeza y le miré a los ojos de forma desafiante, no iba a dejarme pisotear por un parásito como Marcel.

- Todo perfecto - cogí la mano de Klaus y me puse de puntillas para dejar un beso en sus labios, tanto Marcel como Klaus se había quedado estupefactos, tuve que tirar de Klaus para que reaccionara y comenzara andar, por lo visto si no llegaba a triunfar en el mundo empresarial podía llegar a ser actriz.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

La boda se había fijado para 16 de Noviembre, por lo que quedaba escasamente 1 mes para que se celebrara, había pasado más de una semana desde la cena, y Klaus me había explicado una y otra vez, que había sido Geneieve la que le había besado, que él se había levantado para asegurarse que estaba bien ya que estaba tardando mucho y se estaba empezando a preocupar. Yo le dije que le creía, y le aseguré que seguiría adelante con la boda, pero a partir de ese día empecé a estar más distante, apenas correspondía a sus besos y muchos menos habíamos vuelto hacer el amor, quería poner distancia entre nosotros.

El teléfono de mi despacho empezó a sonar trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, me reprendí mentalmente por volver a estar pensando en el beso entre Klaus y Geneieve, le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

- Srta. Forbes, hay una mujer que la quiere ver, dice que se llama Bonnie Bennett, le dije que estaba ocupada y que no podía recibir a nadie, pero es demasiado insistente - solté un par de risitas, por la voz de Emily estoy segura de que Bonnie la habría amenazado.

- Gracias por avisar, déjala pasar - a los segundos de responder un huracán de pelo negro entro en mi despacho.

- No me creo que me hayas denegado la entrada, ¡a mí, a tu mejor amiga! - negué con la cabeza y sonreía, Bonnie era la reina del drama.

- No te lo he denegado, simplemente le dije a mi secretaria que no dejara pasar a nadie, estoy bastante ocupada - le expliqué señalando todo mi escritorio inundado de papeles, estaba intentando encontrar algo que hiciera elevar el número de ventas de la revista y que a la vez fuera original.

- Espero que todos esos papeles sean relacionados con la boda - Bonnie me miró enarcando una ceja.

- Bon, ya tengo a cuatro personas encargándose de mi boda, sin contar con el planificador que habéis contratado, creo que no debo preocuparme por ese asunto, por lo que mis esfuerzos se centran en mi trabajo, necesito ideas innovadoras para incorporar a la revista, tiene que ser algo diferente, que ninguna otra pueda ofrecer - miré a mi amiga en busca de ayuda, ella era una apasionada de la moda, de hecho su sueño es llegar a ser diseñadora.

- No se Care, lo mío es diseñar, de hecho venía a ver cuando puedes ir hacerte la prueba, todavía tengo que rematar algunos detalles - Bonnie me había diseñado mi vestido, para ella era una oportunidad magnífica para mostrar sus diseños.

- ¡Eso es! - salté de mi silla y fui abrazar a Bonnie - ¡Dios como no se me había ocurrido antes! - la cara de mi amiga era de total asombro e incredulidad.

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? - pregunto totalmente desorientada.

- Gracias a ti he tenido una fabulosa idea, tú misma me has dicho ciento de veces que es difícil para los nuevos diseñadores entrar en el mundo de la moda - vi como Bonnie asentía - pues se me ha ocurrido que la revista podía dar una oportunidad a esos nuevos diseñadores, mostrar sus diseños, es solo una idea, pero algo es algo, tengo que trabajar en ello.

- Eso sería fantástico, si necesitas mi ayuda solo llámame, ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a echar una mano - ambas sonreímos, y nos sumergimos en una conversación sobre diseño, moda y otras cosas que me podrían ser útiles para hacer progresar mi idea, a mitad de la conversación mi móvil comenzó a sonar, por la melodía sabía perfectamente quien era.

- Hola - dije con voz neutral.

- ¿Te cojo ocupada? - preguntó Klaus de forma cautelosa.

- Un poco, ¿que querías?

- El abogado me ha llamado que ya tiene el contrato pre-matrimonial, solo falta que lo firmemos, ¿qué te parece si paso a por ti dentro de una hora y vamos a su despacho? - me quedé en silencio, era una tontería retrasar algo que tarde o temprano tendría que firmar, lo mejor era quitármelo de encima.

- Esta bien te espero aquí - y sin añadir nada más colgué, al levantar mi vista vi que Bonnie me miraba fijamente. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Todo bien con Klaus? - preguntó preocupada.

- Si, ¿por qué piensas que algo va mal?

- Te has mostrado distante y fría, es la primera vez que te he visto hablar así con Klaus, ¿os habéis peleado? - suspiré tenía que tener más cuidado cuando mis amigas estuvieran delante, es obvio que se estaba dando cuenta de que algo había pasado.

- No nos hemos peleado, simplemente estoy un poco agobiada con todo esto de la boda y el trabajo, ni me he dado cuenta que había sido fría - intenté que mi explicación fuera de lo más convincente, nunca se me daba bien mentir, pero parece que esta vez funcionó porque Bonnie asintió y no volvió a sacar el tema.

Como Klaus había dicho, a la hora se presentó en mi despacho, la comunicación entre nosotros se había reducido bastante, sobre todo de mi parte, debía de reconocer que aunque le había dicho a Klaus que le creía todavía estaba resentida. Vi como Klaus aparcaba al lado de la acera, antes de que hubiera llegado a las oficinas del abogado.

- No podemos seguir así, ya te he dicho lo que pasó, ¡no fue mi culpa! - grito Klaus exasperado - Tu misma me dijiste que Tyler te besó y yo no te monté una escena de celos - giré mi cara enfurecida hacia Klaus.

- Eso fue diferente, Tyler y yo no teníamos una historia, además que yo no te estoy montando ningún tipo de escena de celos, para hacer eso tendría que sentir algo - en el momento que las palabras abandonaron mi boca me arrepentí, el rostro de Klaus se transformó y sus ojos se volvieron furiosos, además que la última parte era una gran mentira, esta última semana me había dado cuenta que me estaba enamorando de Klaus y precisamente para evitar sufrir quería mantener las distancias.

- ¡Perfecto! piensa lo que te dé la gana, no pienso disculparme otra vez por algo en lo que no he tenido culpa y que fue exactamente lo que te ocurrió a ti en tu despacho con la única diferencia de que yo no vi nada - Klaus volvió arrancar el coche y se puso de nuevo en camino.

Esto estaba peor que nunca, mis ojos picaban, pero no quería llorar enfrente de Klaus, podía ver que al final el año que íbamos a estar junto sí que iba a ser un infierno, aunque todavía estaba a tiempo de romper con el pacto, pero algo dentro de mi me impedía hacerlo, por una parte sabía que si me echaba para atrás sería como una traición para Klaus, le dejaría con muy poco tiempo para encontrar otra solución u otra mujer para casarse, y hacía que Marcel ganara, que al fin y al cabo era lo que él quería, había llevado a esa mujer a la cena con el único fin de que Klaus y yo nos separásemos y por lo visto había conseguido que discutiéramos y que yo me estuviera planteando romper el pacto.

Por otro lado tampoco quería echarme atrás, porque tenía grandes ideas para la revista, estaba muy ilusionada con este proyecto y estaba segura que iba a conseguir que aunque no estuviera entre las diez primeras, si que el número de ventas ascendiera y que fuera una empresa más productiva, así que con esos pensamientos deseche la idea de abandonar.

Giré mi cabeza para fijarme en Klaus, apretaba las manos con fuerzas contra el volante, incluso sus nudillos estaban blancos y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, ¡genial! le había hecho enfadarse, pero pensándolo mejor esta situación podía ser mejor para nosotros, el que estuviéramos distantes facilitaba la cosa para tener apenas contacto y que mis sentimientos hacía él no fueran en aumento.

Una vez llegamos al edificio donde estaban la oficina del abogado, Klaus se bajó dando un portazo haciendo que me encogiera un poco en mi asiento, iba a salir pensando en que no me abriría la puerta como siempre lo hacía, pero para mi sorpresa Klaus no dejó de lado su caballerosidad y me ayudó a salir del coche, incluso enfadado no dejaba al margen sus modales.

Nos adentramos al edificio y nos dirigimos a la planta 22, nada más abrirse la puerta del ascensor la recepcionista nos esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenidos a Satzman & Asociados, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? - nos preguntó la amable recepcionista.

- Soy Klaus Mikaelson, venimos a ver al Sr. Satzman.

- Lo está esperando, si por favor son tan amables de seguidme - la recepcionista nos guío a través de un pasillo, llamó a la puerta y entró, a lo segundos salió y nos dijo que podíamos pasar.

Sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de madera se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Satzman, ella es Caroline Forbes mi prometida - Klaus me presentó al abogado que estrechó mi mano.

- Encantada de conocerla Srta. Forbes, por favor siéntense y repasemos el contrato - tanto Klaus como yo nos sentamos en las sillas que había frente a la mesa. - Bien empecemos, el Sr. Mikaelson me dijo que los puntos habían sido acordados entre ambos, ¿Estoy en lo correcto Srta. Forbes? - yo asentí, no sabía que decir nunca había tratado con un abogado y la verdad es que imponía un poco.

- Alaric dejémonos de tanto formalismo, puedes tutearnos, como sigas hablando tan formal, la vas asustar - dijo Klaus con una sonrisa burlona y mirándome, yo estuve a punto de sacarle la lengua, pero por suerte supe controlarme a tiempo.

- Esta bien como quieras, Caroline... - no dejé continuar a Alaric.

- Como iba diciendo Caroline, Klaus añadió un par de acotaciones que te voy a explicar y repasaremos todo el contrato para ver que todo está correcto, si estás de acuerdo puedes firmar - miré a Klaus enarcando una ceja, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

Vi al abogado coger una serie de folios, y mirarlos por encima, iba pasando paginas hasta detenerse en la que estaba buscando.

- Bien en el apartado sobre la dirección de la empresa, Klaus te la cede durante tiempo indefinido, incluso si se llegan a separar tu continuarías al mando de la empresa, solo abandonarías el puesto en caso de renuncia expresa.

-¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendida, había quedado con Klaus en que estaría al frente de la empresa durante el año que durara nuestro matrimonio. - No puedo aceptar esa condición no es...

- Caroline, no digas que no, se que tu sueños es dirigir algún día la empresa de tu padre, pero a lo mejor necesitas más de un año para sentirte preparada y asumir un puesto acorde con tu apellido, solo es una sugerencia, si al año quieres volver a la editorial simplemente hazlo, esto es solo una oportunidad, no cierras esta puerta - explicó Klaus, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, solo pude asentir, ya que me había quedado sin palabras, Klaus prácticamente me había cedido su empresa, era increíble.

El abogado leyó un par de cláusulas más, para que diera mi opinión, ya que las había redactado de modo diferente a como lo habíamos pactado Klaus y yo, pero el contrato básicamente decía que cuando nos divorciásemos yo no pediría nada a Klaus al igual que él tampoco me podría pedir nada, una vez que ambos estuvimos conformes con el contrato, el Sr. Satzman nos lo pasó para firmar, primero lo hizo Klaus que no dudó en ningún instante, y después fue mi turno, miré donde tenía que estampar mi firma y suspiré, era el momento para anular todo, pero ese pensamiento solo duró unos segundos, estaba decidida iba a ser valiente por una vez en la vida, así que con esta nueva decisión firmé.

Era un hecho ya no había vuelta atrás, había firmado un contrato pre-matrimonial pero era algo más, era el pacto al que habíamos llegado Klaus y yo, uno que nos unía durante un año, y en que en el momento de firmar recé mentalmente porque no saliera muy perjudicada de esta relación.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

**A/N **Uuuuups! Oh sorry jajaj Me equivoque con los nombres pero ya lo corregi!

Gracias x los reviews: Luchi, Callateyamame, 11, 11, Lucy16, guest

**REVIEWS!**

**16/05/14**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

**CPOV**

Cada vez estaba más cerca el día de la boda, y eso hacía que mis nervios aumentaran, al igual que en el resto de las chicas, últimamente era un caos, todo tenía que quedar perfecto, este era el lema de mi madre y Esther, que aunque les advertí en más de una ocasión que esta boda era un arreglo, ellas argumentaba que daba igual, que sus dos únicos hijos se casaban y que debía ser especial, así que no les importaba gastarse el dinero para que todo fuera de la mejor calidad, yo al principio protestaba pero creo que a la quinta vez de decirlo lo dejé por imposible.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no reparé en la caja que había delante de mí, haciendo que me tropezara y me diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Caroline! por el amor de Dios, quieres tener más cuidado, lo que nos faltaba, que te torcieras un tobillo o te hicieras una marca en la cara - me regañó mi madre, mientras yo me sobaba la rodilla ¡qué dolor!

- Si mamá estoy bien, no ha sido nada, gracias por preguntar - espeté furiosa - además a quien se le ocurre poner esa caja ahí en medio - refunfuñé.

- ¡Vaya alguien está un poco tensa! - exclamó Beca entrando en mi habitación.

- No estoy tensa, es que odio todo esto - dije mientras señalaba mi habitación, que estaba llena de cajas, y prácticamente vacía.

Volví a meter lo que se había salido de la caja con la que había tropezado, gracias a mis queridísimas amigas, nótese el sarcasmo, me iba a mudar con Klaus antes de la boda, según ellas era una cosa que tenía que hacer antes o después y mejor antes, ya que así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, justo lo que yo evitaba a toda costa, claro que Klaus estaba encantado con la idea que habían tenido mis amigas.

- Caroline, ¿te vas a llevar todos tus libros? - pregunto Bonnie, mirando de arriba a abajo mi estantería.

- No, ahora elijo yo los que me quiero llevar, es una tontería llevarlos para luego tenerlos que traer de vuelta - cuando terminé la oración me quedé congelada en mi sitio, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, yo pensaba que era una tontería cargar con tantas cosas ya que solo iba a estar un año, pero claro este detalle no era del conocimiento de mis amigas.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que traerlos de vuelta? - preguntó Bonnie confundida y mirándome con ojos entrecerrados.

- Esto...mmm...no sé el espacio que tiene Klaus, es mejor llevar algunos y cuando estemos instalados ya veo si me los llevo todos o no - no sé donde surgió toda esa mentira pero lo importante es que Bonnie pareció tragársela, suspiré y volví a la tarea de empacar cosas, tenía que tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

Mi madre me miró de forma comprensiva, ella era la única de la habitación que sabía la verdad, le sonreí para que supiera que todo estaba bien, durante los últimos días me había estado preguntado si estaba segura de todo lo que estaba haciendo, ella estaba ilusionada por la boda, pero ante todo quería mi felicidad y si en algún momento dudaba me aseguró que podía dar marcha atrás, que no me preocupara por el dinero que ya habían gastado en la boda, que lo más importante era yo, esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón y comprendí el amor de mis padres, yo estaba por encima de lo material.

- Creo que esta todo - dije mirando alrededor, una oleada de nostalgia me invadió al ver mi habitación sin mis cosas, nunca me imaginé que iba a vivir sin mis padres tan pronto, todavía era joven, y sabía que la hora de irse de casa de mis padres se aproximaban pero nunca me pensé que sería tan pronto, suspiré una vez más como lo había estado haciendo todo el día, parecía que me costaba crecer, pero era hora de asumir mi nueva vida.

Entre todas llevamos las cajas menos pesadas hacia la entrada, allí ya estaba los chicos esperando nuestras ordenes, sin previo aviso, Damon avanzó y me dio un gran abrazo, en cambio Jeremy solo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, bufé, no sabía que tenía que hacer para demostrarle que no era una arpía, aunque en realidad yo no tenía que mostrar nada a nadie, él no debería tener tantos prejuicios y olvidarse de esa absurda idea que todas las mujeres queremos fama y dinero.

- Buenos señoritas, ¿eso es todo lo que tenemos cargar en los coches? - dijo Damon señalando las cajas, pero mirando a Beca, parece que le gustaba mi amiga, me fijé como Rebeca se sonrojaba un poco ¡No puede ser! tendría que estar pendiente de estos dos.

- No todos tenemos músculos que nos ayuden a levantar cajas pesadas - contestó Bonnie con una sonrisa, Damon soltó una gran carcajada, sonriendo orgulloso y mostrando sus músculos.

- Nosotras solo hemos cogido las cajas más livianas, hay más arriba, esperábamos que ustedes las bajaran - expliqué con una sonrisa, Damon posó su enorme brazo sobre mis hombros.

- Indícanos el camino chica guerrera - me sorprendí que me llamara de esa forma, así es como me había bautizado el día del incidente de la cafetería, miré sobre mi hombro para fijar la vista en Klaus y Jeremy, el primero solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza y el segundo solo bufó. Klaus dio un codazo a Jeremy y le miró de forma amenazante, vi como Jeremy susurraba un ¿Qué? y Klaus solo negaba con la cabeza, pero parecía enfadado, no sabía si Damon había hablado con Klaus sobre lo que pasó en la cafetería, pero todo indicaba que era lo más probable.

Guié a los chicos hasta mi habitación, no quedaban muchas cajas, pero si eran las más pesadas, no sé como lo hicieron pero entre los tres fueron capaces de llevar todas las cajas y eso que había unas siete, yo solamente seguí a los chicos de vuelta a la entrada.

Una vez que todas mis cosas estuvieron guardadas en los coches pusimos rumbo al apartamento de Klaus, no sé porque pero cada vez que pensaba que nosotros dos íbamos a vivir juntos me ponía nerviosa.

- Para ser soltero tienes un gusto exquisito para decoración - dijo Bonnie nada más entrar.

- Gracias, pero no he sido yo el que ha decorado mi apartamento, ha sido mi madre, le encanta todo lo relacionado con el interiorismo - explico Klaus mientras dejaba una de la cajas en el suelo.

- Aunque es muy elegante, lo veo demasiado masculino, deberíamos comprar algunos cojines o cambiar las cortinas, para que se vea reflejado que aquí vive una mujer - Bonnie analizaba cada uno de los detalles del salón.

- Bon, no creo que haga... - pero no pude continuar porque mi amiga había desaparecido, oí una risita a mi espalda, me giré y vi a Beca.

- Creo que la hemos perdido, ahora mismo tiene miles de ideas en su cabeza para remodelar el apartamento de arriba a abajo, o ya te olvidaste como se puso cuando dije que me apetecía cambiar mi habitación - no lo pude evitar y rompí en carcajadas, Beca salió de viaje un fin de semana, y cuando regresó su habitación era totalmente otra.

- Debemos asegurarnos de esconder la llave, no me apetece regresar un día del trabajo y encontrarme con todo cambiado - todos rieron por mi comentario, bueno excepto Jeremy.

- Te he oído Caroline - dijo Bon volviendo a entrar el salón.

Las cajas quedaron repartidas por el salón, pero tuve la suficiente precaución de no dejar ninguna de por medio para que no me volviera a tropezar como había ocurrido antes, como ya era hora de cenar decidimos invitar a los chicos a pizza por ayudarnos en la mudanza, todos se quedaron excepto Jeremy, debo decir que eso le molestó bastante a Klaus.

- ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta sin que se sientan ofendidos? - preguntó Bonnie, mientras cogía otro trozo de pizza.

- Dispara bruja - respondió Damon, no entendía su afición por los motes.

- ¿Qué coño le pasa a su amigo? Es que se golpeo la cabeza y se quedó así de imbécil.

- ¡Beca! - gritamos Bonnie y yo a la vez, mi amiga cuando quiere puede ser lo más grosero del mundo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó como si no entendiera porque Bonnie y yo habíamos puesto el grito en el cielo - las dos están pensando lo mismo, así que no me miren con esa cara.

- Beca, yo se lo iba a preguntar pero con un poco más de tacto, hija la verdad algunas veces eres demasiado directa - le regañó Bonnie, volví mi vista hacia los chicos que nos veían bastante entretenidos.

- ¿Eso era lo que nos querías preguntar? - preguntó Klaus, nostras asentimos - bueno a ver como lo explicó, Jer no es tan amargado normalmente, es una persona bastante sensible además de simpático...

- Si sobre todo con Caroline - interrumpió Beca, que estaba bastante cabreada con el moreno por la forma que me trataba y como me contestaba.

- A ver Jeremy ha salido de una mala relación, Ana solo estaba con él por la posición social que le podía dar, Jer estaba bastante enamorado y por más que le dijésemos que ella no le convenía, no nos hacía caso, cuando ella le engañó él abrió los ojos, y digamos que ahora desconfía un poco de las mujeres.

- ¿Un poco? - dijo Bonnie sorprendida por la expresión utilizada por Klaus.

- Ok está bien, desconfía bastante de las mujeres, y por eso él piensa que Caroline está sacando provecho de mí, que se ha aprovechado de mi momento debilidad por la muerte de mi abuelo para atarme.

Mis amigas estaban sorprendida, yo no tanto, ya que básicamente sabía los motivos del comportamiento de Jeremy, aunque eso no significaba que los comprendiera, porque en mi opinión estaba bastante equivocado, no me había dado una oportunidad de demostrar cómo era realmente, simplemente me había juzgado.

- Claro que hemos hablado con él - contestó bastante enfadado Damon, ¡mierda! me había perdido parte de la conversación - pero simplemente no entra en razón.

Miré a mis dos amigas que estaban bastante alteradas, al igual que Damon, Klaus parecía resignado, yo sabía que él había dejado en claro a sus amigos que yo no era igual que María, y que solo hacía falta conocerme para ver las diferencia, pero Jeremy no estaba por la labor de hacer caso a su amigo.

- Mejor dejemos el tema, gracias chicas por defenderme, pero yo ya he puesto todo de mi parte para hacerle entender que no me estoy aprovechando de Klaus, pero él no da su brazo a torcer, y gracias Damon, se que has hablado con Jeremy y has intentado que entre en razón, pero creo que es caso perdido - y con esto puse fin a la discusión.

Klaus me miró orgulloso, y sin que me lo espera, me agarró de la cintura para estrecharme contra él y dejar un beso en el tope de mi cabeza, eso simple gesto hizo que mi corazón se pusiera a mil, y una vez más volví a suspirar, esto de la convivencia iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

Las chicas y Damon se fueron después de cenar, ya que estaban bastantes cansados, Klaus recogió el salón, mientras yo me dispuse abrir cajas para encontrar mi pijama, o por lo menos algo con lo que dormir así como mi neceser.

- No sabía que tenías tantas cosas - dijo Klaus cuando regresó al salón viendo todo cubierto por mis cajas.

- Créeme yo tampoco, creo que se reproducen - Klaus se carcajeó y yo volví a mi tarea ¡bingo! las encontré, para la próxima mudanza iba a poner que contenía cada caja, así no me pasaba 10 minutos buscando, levanté la mirada y vi que Klaus me estaba mirando.

- Esto...mmm...me dices cual es mi habitación - dije con un hilo de voz, vi como en la cara de Klaus se extendía una sonrisa ladina, ¡dios por qué tiene que ser tan sexy!

- Claro, sígueme - me levanté y le seguí, pero me quedé estática en el pasillo cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- Pero esa es tu habitación, yo pensé que tendría una propia - protesté, lo último que deseaba era compartir la misma cama que Klaus, tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros y la mejor forma para eso era tener mi propio espacio.

- No tengo más habitaciones, además ya hemos compartido la cama anteriormente y no pusiste ningún problema - la voz ronca de Klaus hizo que a mi mente vinieran imágenes de la única vez que compartimos la cama, ¡eso era precisamente lo que estaba intentando evitar!

- ¿Y esa habitación de allí? - señalé otra puerta, imaginé que eso tendría que ser otra habitación.

- Lo siento, pero ese es mi despacho - su sonrisa se amplio - en este apartamento la única cama que hay es la mía. ¡Genial! la única opción que me quedaba era coger mis cosas e irme a casa de mis padres si no quería dormir con Klaus.

Me adentré en la habitación con mis cosas en las manos, mi vista se fue hacia la cama, las imágenes seguían en mi cabeza, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, Klaus fue tierno y a la vez pasional, era una combinación perfecta pero a la vez peligrosa, ya bastante afectado estaba mi corazón para seguir exponiéndolo más, lo último que quería era salir con el corazón roto de esta relación ficticia.

Sentí la presencia de Klaus detrás mía, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, me atrajo hacia su duro pecho, sentí mi piel de gallina, ¡le odiaba por el efecto que tenía sobre mí! un solo toque suyo y yo era gelatina en sus manos, retiró el pelo que caía sobre mi hombro hacia un lado para tener acceso a mi cuello, y allí empezó a repartir una serie de besos húmedos, no pude evitar un suspiro aunque más bien parecía un gemido, sus manos dejaban suaves caricias de arriba abajo y sentí en mi trasero que cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a despertarse, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tenía que tomar una decisión, si le dejaba continuar no habría fuerza humana que nos parase después, una parte de mi me gritaba que me olvidara de todo y que disfrutara, que daba igual que pasara este año, pero otra parte de mi, la más vulnerable pedía grito que detuviera todo esto, que al final la que saldría perdiendo sería yo, sentí la manos de Klaus colarse debajo de mi camiseta y fue en ese instante en que surgió ese lado cobarde que por más que intentara dejarlo atrás siempre salía a relucir.

- ¡Para! - grité y me alejé de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó confundido y sorprendido por mi reacción.

- No quiero continuar - murmuré - Creo que lo mejor será no mezclar las cosas, lo del otro día fue...

- Un error - espetó Klaus interrumpiéndome.

- No iba a decir eso - me estaba poniendo nerviosa, Klaus no apartaba sus ojos de los míos - lo que quiero decir, es que nos dejamos llevar por el momento y el sexo solo puede complicar nuestra convivencia, creo que es algo que debemos pensar... - me callé ante la mirada que Klaus me estaba dando, creo que si las miradas matasen estaría ya dos metros bajo tierra.

- ¿Esto es por lo que sucedió con Geneieve?, porque si no recuerdo mal, antes de que sucediera lo del beso que ya te expliqué como sucedió y por lo que te he perdido perdón un millón de veces, no tenías problemas con que mantuviéramos relaciones - nunca había visto a Klaus tan enfadado, fui caminando hacia atrás hasta toparme contra la pared.

Klaus puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, su nariz rozaba con la mía, y su aliento golpeaba mis labios, contuve la respiración ante su proximidad y cerré los ojos, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios contra los míos, suaves, tiernos sin prisa, mi corazón se aceleró, recargó su cuerpo contra el mío haciendo que sintiera cada músculo de su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, mi voluntad estaba a punto de flaquear, puse mis manos sobre mi pecho e intenté alejarlo de mí, pero claro no contaba con tanta fuerza, Klaus se separó bruscamente de mí y sus ojos ardían, podía ver que estaba furioso.

- ¡Perfecto, haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me pidas cuentas porque te he sido infiel! - gritó enfadado, marchándose de la habitación y dando un portazo.

Yo estaba en shock, a los pocos segundos volví a sentir otro portazo, seguramente Klaus se había ido de casa, poco a poco me fui deslizando hasta el suelo hasta quedar sentada, encogí mis piernas abrazándolas y de las nada las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi cara, odiaba sentirme así, sentía como mi pecho se partía en dos, las palabras que había dicho Klaus me habían dolido, habían sido como un puñal directo al corazón, pero todo había sido mi culpa y mi maldito lado cobarde, donde estaba mi idea de arriesgarse, de querer cambiar. Me levanté y me limpié las lágrimas de mi cara, tenía que enfrentar esta situación y lo tenía que hacer como la persona adulta que era.

Me duché y me puse el pijama, cuando salí Klaus todavía no había vuelto, decidí no pensar en donde podía estar o con quien, así que me metí en la cama, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, nada más tocar la almohada el olor de Klaus me invadió.

No sabía qué hora era, pero sentía ruido en la habitación, sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado, yo estaba de espalda a Klaus, a los pocos minutos sentí el brazo de Klaus en mi cintura y su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, en ese instante me tensé, intenté moverme para alejarme de su cuerpo, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

- Siento haberte despertado, no era mi intención - susurró, a continuación le oí suspirar - Lo siento, creo que perdí los nervios esta tarde y no debí gritar esas cosas, no iban en serio, voy a respectar tus decisiones, lo último que quiero es que nuestra convivencia sea un infierno, debería poner el mundo a tus pies por todo lo que haces por mí y no ponerme como un energúmeno.

- Esta bien Klaus, no todo es culpa tuya, quizá tuve que aclarar las cosas un poco antes, y no dejarla llevar tan lejos, olvidemos este asunto - quería dejar todo esto atrás.

- Sabes ha sido nuestra primera pelea, dicen que las reconciliaciones son la mejor parte - susurro Klaus seductoramente en mi oído, haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Le di un codazo en el estómago - entendido, nada de sexo, ni para reconciliaciones, buenas noches Caroline - Klaus bromeo, y dejó un beso en mi cuello a la vez que me apretaba contra él.

- Buenas noches Klaus - me relajé en sus brazos y caí en un sueño profundo.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

3 días, 5 horas, 34 minutos y 6 segundos, esa era el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Klaus y mi vida se había convertido en un infierno, iba a volverme loca, el muy cabrón había mantenido su promesa de respectar mi decisión, y eso iba a hacer que muriera de combustión espontánea, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar un hombre sin camiseta? creo que desde que me había ido a vivir con Klaus no se había puesto ninguna en casa, y eso estaba llevando a mis hormonas al límite, el imbécil sabía muy bien lo que hacía ¡porqué tenía que ser tan sexy!

El sonido de la alarma interrumpió mis pensamientos, alargué la mano para que dejara de sonar, pero todavía sin abrir mis ojos, una vez que el sonido cesó lo único que se oía en la habitación era el agua de la ducha, solo de imaginar a Klaus desnudo al otro lado de la puerta me hacía sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre y que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiera, abrí los ojos ante las imágenes que mi mente reproducía, pero eso no fue la mejor idea, porque a los pocos minutos Klaus salió con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura, no pude evitar comérmelo con los ojos, por su pecho descendía pequeñas gotas que se perdían por debajo de su toalla, sentí mi cuerpo arder, lo único que quería era abalanzarme sobre él y lamer todas esas gotitas de su esculpido pecho, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía me relamí los labios, sentía la humedad entre mis piernas, pero mi burbuja de lujuria fue reventada por la voz de Klaus cabrón Mikaelson.

- Si quieres me quito la toalla para que sigas mirándome sin obstáculos - dijo burlonamente. Yo solté un gritito de frustración y me dejé caer en la cara poniendo la almohada sobre mi cabeza, oí la carcajada de Klaus, el muy cabrón se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- ¡Cállate! - grité levantándome de la cama y tirándole la almohada, pero no le di, ya que tiene buenos reflejos.

- La abstinencia sexual te pone bastante irritable, yo estaría más que dispuesto ayudar si lo deseas claro - cerré de un portazo la puerta del baño, ¡por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso, sexy y caliente! escuché su risa al otro lado de la puerta, sabía que pronto iba a caer en sus redes, de pronto solté un grito, ¡me estaba intentando seducir! Klaus me lo había confesado con anterioridad, me miré al espejo del baño y tomé una decisión, dos podrían jugar a este juego, aunque estaba bastante segura que me quemaría, pero ya no me importaba, iba a vencer a Klaus Mikaelson en su propio juego.

Tras mi descubrimiento no hice nada que pudiera delatar mi plan, tendría que pensar muy bien mis movimientos, incluso podría pedir algún consejo a las chicas, Bonnie y Beca eran todas unas experta en seducir, así que estaba segura que me podrían ayudar.

La mañana la pasé enfrascada en una montaña de papeles, iba a sacar una nueva sección, se lo había comentado a Klaus, no era necesario que le comentara sobre la decisiones que quería tomar, pero en el fondo me sentía más segura si él me apoyaba con la idea, por los menos ahora al principio, hasta que tuviera un poco más de seguridad, al fin y al cabo Klaus era mi jefe, ya que era él el que manejaba la Corporación Mikaelson.

El teléfono de mi despacho sonó y la voz de mi secretaria salió por el interfono.

- Señorita Forbes, el Sr. Lockwood quiere verla - ¡Ty!, desde el día que me besó en el despacho no lo había vuelto a ver, me dolía que tirara a la basura tantos años de amistad.

- Emily, hazle pasar - dije, era hora de hablar.

- Hola Care - susurró cuando abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, sonreí por mi diminutivo, fue él quien me lo puso - Antes de que digas nada quiero pedirte perdón, la última vez que nos vimos me comporté como un autentico idiota y lo empeoré no cogiéndote el teléfono.

- Vaya por los menos reconoces tus errores - dije en una actitud fría estaba bastante enfadada con él.

- Si...Bueno...Compréndeme, de la noche a la mañana me entero que te casas, yo había vuelto con la esperanza de conquistarte después de enterarme que rompiste con Matt. - Ty se adentro al despacho pero no se sentó, se quedó de pie.

- Ty yo... - pero no pude decir nada porque me interrumpió.

- Lo sé Care, no sientes lo mismo, pero me dolió que no me lo dijeras en persona, que tuviera que enterarme por tu padre - bajé la cabeza avergonzaba, tenía tanta cosas en la cabeza que se me olvidó hablar con él antes.

- Perdón, tuve que haberte llamado - me disculpé.

- Si, pero bueno, así no me puedes volver a echar en cara que no te dijera lo del trabajo - y ahí estaba de nuevo mi amigo del alma, bromista y alegre - te echo de menos Caroline y si lo único que puedes ofrecerme es tu amistad me conformaré con eso, y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti, y si Mikaelson te hace daño yo me encargaré de hacérselo pagar.

No pude reprimir el impulso de saltar de mi silla y arrojarme a sus brazos, lo había echado tanto de menos, me hacía más falta de lo que pensaba, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara y si era necesario dispuesto a sacarte una sonrisa.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, pero si me vuelves a ignorara te vas a enterar - Tyler empezó a darme vueltas en sus brazos y reí ante la situación.

- Vaya, vaya, me pregunto qué pensará Klaus de todo esto - dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta, haciendo que me tensara en ese instante.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

**REVIEWS! J**

**Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, ya arregle el 8.**

**16/05/14**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

**CPOV**

Jeremy estaba parado en la puerta, su mirada era fulminante, ¿Que hacía él aquí? poco a poco me fui separando de Tyler, ya es mala suerte de todos los que podían aparecer tuviese que ser él, esto no iba ayudar mucho a que cambiara su opinión sobre mí, el ambiente era tenso, no sabía que decir, estaba segura de que si abría la boca las cosas iban a empeorar, pero tampoco podríamos estar en este silencio incomodo, carraspeé para aclararme la garganta.

- Hola Jeremy, que sorpresa que estés aquí - dije para romper el hielo - este es mi amigo Tyler Lockwood, Ty este es Jeremy Gilbert uno de los mejores amigo de Klaus - pero mi presentación no sirvió de nada, ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo movimiento para saludarse, cuando me fijé en Ty también estaba tenso y con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Jeremy.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Jeremy? - pregunté, tenía que hacer que la tensión se disolviera, aunque no supiera cómo.

- Por lo que veo, ni siquiera vas a considerar explicarme lo que he visto, te creía más inteligente - lo último lo dijo en tono despectivo.

- Creo que no eres nadie para que te den explicaciones - espetó Ty por la forma en la que Jeremy me había hablando.

- Ty déjalo, ya estoy acostumbrada a las palabras de Jeremy, no quiero empeorar las cosas - supliqué a mi amigo, poniéndome delante de él para calmarlo y dando la espalda a Jeremy.

- Me va a encantar decirle a Klaus que te encontré con tu amante, si te das prisas todavía puedes defenderte - dijo con desdén Jeremy a mi espalada, Ty apretó los puños con fuerzas dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Jeremy.

- ¡Basta de una vez Jer! - el grito de Klaus hizo que me girara rápidamente, allí estaba él, detrás de Jeremy y con cara de pocos amigos - hasta cuando vas a seguir atacándola, eres mi amigo pero todo tiene un límite y no voy a dejar que sigas despreciando a mi prometida, te lo he repetido mil veces, ella no es Ana y comprendo tu modo de pensar pero ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a ser el de antes y no este tipo resentido y lleno de odio hacia las mujeres.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! - Jeremy se giró para mirar cara a cara a Klaus - pero una cosa te voy a decir, cuando ella te haya quitado todo lo que tienes, no vengas a pedirme ayuda - las palabras de Jeremy fueron bastante duras y llenas de resentimiento, vi en el rostro de Klaus lleno de decepción, y eso me dolió, yo sabía lo mucho que Klaus apreciaba a Jeremy.

Después de esas palabras todos nos quedamos en silencio, y sin decir nada más Jeremy se fue, me acerqué a Klaus y le abracé, no podía ser fría ni mantener mi distancia con él en estos momentos, Klaus me había defendido con uñas y dientes frente a su amigo, y yo debía estar a su lado dándole apoyo, y algo se me tenía que ocurrir para arreglar toda esta situación, si podía ser antes de la boda.

Volví a mirar a Klaus y esta vez me fijé que él tenía su vista clavada en mi amigo, creo que era la hora de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

- Bueno creo que los presento formalmente, aunque sé que saben quién es cada uno, Klaus este es mi amigo Tyler, Ty este es Klaus mi prometido - ambos se tendieron la mano y se la estrecharon, no me pasó desapercibido que Ty miraba con odio a Klaus.

- Bien, será mejor que me vaya, gracias por hablar conmigo Care, te prometo que no volveré a decepcionarte - mi amigo me dio un abrazo - adiós Mikaelson - se podía sentir la hostilidad en sus palabras.

- Adiós Lockwood - dijo Klaus todavía un poco tenso - ¿Han arreglado las cosas entre ustedes? - preguntó Klaus mientras nos sentábamos.

- Si, se ha disculpado, la verdad es que me alegro de recuperar a mi amigo, me dolía el distanciamiento. - dije acomodándome en mi sillón, mientras Klaus quedaba enfrente mía - Lo malo es que Jeremy piensa todavía peor de mí.

- Lo siento por eso - suspiró Klaus - no sé cómo hacerle entender las cosas, odio estar peleado con mi amigo, Jer es como un hermano y que no me apoye y no ponga de su parte para solucionar las cosas me da rabia.

- Klaus no te mortifiques, tú has puesto todo lo necesario para que Jeremy entendiera la situación, pero él está en una fase en que todavía tiene mucho rencor, creo que es mejor dejar que el tiempo pase y que poco a poco vaya siendo como era antes - quería hacer que Klaus se sintiera mejor.

- Gracias Caroline, pero no me gusta que te ataque, tú me estás haciendo un favor y mi mejor amigo no hace otra cosa que insultarte y... - pero le interrumpí ante que se siguiera auto culpando.

- Basta Klaus, hago esto porque quiero y no es como si estuviera haciendo algo altruista, los dos sacamos beneficio - le sonreí y Klaus me devolvió la sonrisa - además ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus desplantes, no quiero que te vuelvas a pelear con él, es tu amigo y quiero que lo siga siendo. Y a todo esto ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? - pregunté curiosa.

- Bueno se me había ocurrido una idea para que os llevarais mejor - dijo Klaus mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo - había pensado que si Jer trabajaba contigo al final te llegaría a conocer, él es un gran publicista y seguro que es de gran ayuda, pero de camino a tu despacho, me encontré con Jesse, y nos quedamos hablando, y fue cuando Jeremy entró.

- Vaya, no sé qué decir - la idea de que Jeremy trabajara conmigo no me hacía mucha gracia, pero también era una buena idea para que él me conociera - Esta bien, habla con él y si quiere por mí no hay problema con que trabajemos juntos, total no creo que nos podamos llevar peor - dije bromeando al final, tenía que animar a Klaus.

- Esta bien, a ver qué me dice, aunque ahora no estoy seguro que acepte, no se - dijo Klaus mientras se levantaba - te dejo, seguro que tienes mucho trabajo y ya te hemos molestado lo suficiente - Klaus se acercó tanto que yo dejé de respirar, le había dicho que cuando estuviéramos a solas no quería que me besara, mi pulso se aceleró y la fragancia de Klaus inundó mis sentidos, cerré los ojos pensando que me besaría, pero no fue así, sus labios se posaron en la comisura de mi boca, dejando un extraño cosquilleo, Klaus se separó y yo abrí los ojos confundida, en su cara había una sonrisa maliciosa - te veo en casa Caroline.

Y tras decir eso le vi desaparecer por la puerta de mi despacho, dejándome aturdida y con el corazón desbocado, y lo peor de todo es que Klaus sabía el efecto que tenía sobre mi y lo utilizaba a su favor, tomé una respiración profunda para tranquilizarme y volver a centrarme en el trabajo, necesitaba sacar a Klaus de mi cabeza.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

- No sé como soportas la cara de ese amargado, y encima tu ánimas a Klaus para que trabaje contigo - gritaba Beca por toda la tienda.

- Quieres bajar la voz, no hace falta que se entere todo el centro comercial - me quejé mientras cogía un vestido en mis manos.

Había decidido salir con las chicas de compras, y de pasó contarle lo que había sucedido hace un par de días con Jeremy en mi despacho, Klaus todavía no me había dicho si había aceptado el trabajo, aunque si sabía que había hablado con él y que Damon estaba haciendo de intermediario.

- Esa mujer le marcó más de lo que piensa - dijo Bonnie quitándome el pantalón que tenía en la mano, yo la miré con los ojos entrecerrado - ese pantalón no te va a sentar bien, créeme, aquí yo soy la experta - bufé pero la hice caso.

- Bon todos hemos sufrido de desamor, y no por esa razón vamos insultado y menospreciando a los hombres - siguió diciendo Beca, mientras ella también cogía unas cuantas cosas.

- Estoy con Beca, yo no he hecho nada para que me trate así, además ni siquiera me ha dado una oportunidad para conocerme - aclaré, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra dialéctica - ¿además porque insistes tanto en defender a Jeremy? - pregunté enarcando una ceja, mi pequeña amiga bufó y nos dio la espalda dirigiéndose a los probadores.

- ¡Te gusta! - chilló Beca, yo solo fui capaz de abrí la boca de la impresión.

- No digas tonterías - Bonnie se dio la vuelta para mirarnos con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sus mejillas estaban de color rosado.

- ¡Te has sonrojado! - ahora fue mi turno de chillar, Beca y yo nos miramos.

- Cuando se juntas son imposible, no dicen nada más que tonterías - dijo de forma defensiva, en la vida podía imaginarme que a mi amiga le pudiera gustar Jeremy, comencé a reír de forma histérica, porque el destino había querido que mis dos mejores amigas se fijaran en los dos mejores amigos de Klaus.

- ¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? - preguntó Beca intrigada por mi ataque de risa.0

- Que a ti te gusta Damon y a Beca Jeremy, Klaus y yo deberíamos recibir algún tipo de regalo o agradecimiento al respecto - dije una vez que me calmé pero con la sonrisa en mi cara, pero la reacción de mis amigas sonrojándose a la vez hizo que volviera a reírme.

Ambas me dejaron en medio de un pasillo riéndome como una loca, mientras ellas se iban a los probadores, yo hice lo mismo una vez que me calmé, al final todas salimos de la tienda con un par de bolsas, me encantaba pasar la tarde con mis amigas, por lo menos olvidaba al estúpido, semidesnudo y sexy hombre que había en mi casa, sabía que no podía soportar un día más por lo que tenía que poner en marcha mi plan, tenía que hacer que Klaus sintiera lo mismo que yo, iba a ser una dulce venganza y esperaba que placentera, porque ya había asumido que al llevar a cabo mi plan al final terminaría teniendo sexo con Klaus, porque tanta tensión sexual no había ser humano que la aguantara, así que con esa determinación empecé con el paso número uno, que era la ayuda de las chicas.

- ¿Podemos tomarnos una pausa para tomar un café? así de paso les pido un favor - dije mientras señalaba una cafetería que había a la derecha, ellas asintieron. Una vez con los cafés por delante fue la hora de exponer mi plan.

- Te quieres vengar de Klaus por pasearse medio desnudo por tu apartamento ¿no? - yo asentí a la pregunta de Bonnie - ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso? Es decir, tu disfrutas de las vistas, eso sirve de juego previo, seguro que después lo disfrutas el doble - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero claro que ella no sabía que ahí es donde estaba el problema, ya que yo me quedaba frustrada, y no iba a caer en el juego de Klaus para que después me le echara en cara.

- Ya pero no quiero ser yo la que siempre babeé detrás de él, quiero que también sufra un poco - me quejé.

- Yo estoy con Caroline, terminaos el café y mover esos traseros, que vamos a ir a comprar la lencería más sexy que nadie haya visto jamás - dijo Beac con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Creo a los 5 minutos de entrar en Victoria Secret's me arrepentí de haber pedido la ayuda a mis amigas, hoy era el día en el que Caroline Forbes había inventado un nuevo color de rojo en su cara, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que a mis amigas le daba igual, incluso diría que disfrutaban verme tan mortificada, ellas no sabían otra cosa que gritar y lanzar prendas demasiado pequeñas a la cesta que cada una había cogido. Por orden de Bonnie me había sentado en un sillón mientras ellas se encargaban de coger las prendas que luego yo me probaría.

- Listo, ya tenemos las prendas más provocativas de toda la tienda, pruébate algunas para ver cómo te quedan - sugirió Bonnie poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, yo me reí y me levanté para meterme en el probador.

Lo primero que me pasaron fue un camisón de color azul, con un encaje en el escote y el dobladillo, apenas cubría mi trasero, tenía un fruncido debajo del pecho, la tela era semitransparente y venía a juego con unas pequeñas bragas, me miré al espejo y me sonrojé, yo no era de usar estas cosas, pero debo decir que me resaltaban la figura, cogí aire para abrir la puerta del probador para que me vieran.

- ¡Joder! estas muy sexy - chilló Beca.

- Te queda genial, ¡Klaus te lo va arrancar! - dijo Bonnie, yo dejé escapar una risita nerviosa y me volví a meter en el probador para seguir con más camisones, sujetadores y bragas, todo cortesía de mis amigas, todas las prendas elegidas eran muy sugerentes, no les faltaba las transparencia ni los encajes, aunque todo esto me daba mucha vergüenza era hora de esconder ese lado tímido y dejar salir a la Caroline atrevida.

Cuando llegué al apartamento no había nadie, era perfecto para esconder toda la ropa que había comprado, y poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan, antes de llevarla acabo decidí preparar algo de cenar, en eso estaba cuando oí la puerta y a los pocos segundos Klaus apareció en la cocina, aunque no estaba preparada para verlo de esa forma, con la camiseta pegada a su torso, con algunos mechones en su frente, estaba realmente sexy, no le hacía falta ir medio desnudo para que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina.

- Hola, ¿qué tal las compras con las chicas? se me ha hecho raro correr sin ti, creo que ya estaba acostumbrado a tu ritmo - dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

- Eso será porque no tenías a nadie a quien molestar - le dije rodando los ojos - la cena estará lista en 10 minutos - le informé volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida por su maldita imagen de dios griego.

Aproveché que Klaus estaba en la ducha para comenzar con mi plan, al principio sería sutil, quería torturarle unos cuantos días, y después cuanto estuviera débil lo remataría, una risita histérica salió de mi garganta, la verdad es que la idea de torturar un poco a Klaus era divertida. Abrí el cajón donde había guardado las bragas, elegí unas de encaje rojo, me parecieron muy atrevidas, luego cogí una camiseta que ponía en rojo "bite me" que cubría mi trasero, pero como moviera o levantara los brazos dejaban al aire mi culo, era perfecta para mandarle un mensaje, y por último decidí ir sin sujetador, me miré en el espejo y me gustó lo que vi, una chica sonrojada por lo que iba a hacer pero a la vez decidida.

Una vez de vuelta a la cocina, terminé la cena y empecé a colocar la mesa, aunque estaba nerviosa intentaba disimularlo lo mejor que podía, nunca había intentado seducir a un hombre con mi cuerpo, aunque Bonnie y Beca siempre me dicen que tengo un buen cuerpo con las curvas adecuadas yo siempre me he sentido inferior, sobre todo al lado de ellas, no podía evitar compararme, pero era hora de subirme la autoestima y ver hasta dónde puedo llegar.

- Eso huele genial Caroline - dijo Klaus entrando en la cocina, y como era costumbre en él iba sin camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto, no pude evitar fijarme en sus malditos y bien definidos abdominales, y a mi mente vino imágenes de la noche que compartimos y como me encantó acariciarlos y lamerlos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, sentí mis pezones endurecerse y mis bragas humedecerse ¡maldito Mikaelson! pero era hora de la revancha.

- ¿Quieres agua para cenar? - pregunté a lo que Klaus asintió, tomé aire era la hora de la verdad.

Fui hasta donde guardamos los vasos, levanté el brazo para alcanzarlos y sentí como la camiseta se subía dejando al aire mi trasero, oí un jadeo detrás de mí y sentí su mirada en mi trasero, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, ¡punto para Caroline!, me giré y vi como su mirada seguía clavada donde antes estaba mi trasero.

- ¿Estás bien Klaus? - pregunté intentando reprimir la risa.

- Mmm… si esto... - se aclaró la voz - estoy bien, no es nada - vi como levantó la mirada y la fijó en mi pecho, estaba seguro que se había fijado en mis pezones.

Puse los dos vasos de agua en la mesa, Klaus seguía quieto en el mismo sitio y con la mirada en un punto fijo, solté una risa, era muy gracioso ver a Klaus en esta situación.

- Klaus si no te sientas la comida se va enfriar - dije para llamarle la atención.

Klaus se sentó pero sus movimientos eran automáticos, todavía estaba metido en sí mismo, de pronto le vi sacudir la cabeza y mirarme a los ojos, pero después volvió la vista al plato sin decir nada, parecía muy confundido.

Tras la cena, que había transcurrido en silencio y con un Klaus bastante confundido, me fui a la habitación mientras Klaus terminaba de limpiar la cocina, me lavé los dientes, y me desmaquillé, pensé en ponerme algunos de mis pijamas que me había comprado pero mejor decidí no torturar más a Klaus, quería verlo sufrir un poco más, así que me acosté con lo que me llevaba puesto, ¡en verdad sí que quería seguir torturándolo! me acosté de forma que mis bragas fueran visibles, le oí entrar en la habitación y dejó escapar un gruñido.

- Esta mujer va a ser mi muerte - murmuró para sí pero alcancé oírle, cerró la puerta de baño un poco más fuerte de lo habitual y yo no pude reprimir más la risita al oír el agua correr, hoy no iba a ser yo la que durmiera frustrada.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

Llevaba dos días torturando a Klaus, me lo estaba pasando bomba, sobre todo me encantaba las caras de sufrimiento que ponía el pobre, ahora él también sabía lo que me hacía en sus propias carnes, aunque hoy estaba dispuesta a dar el paso final, y eso significaba ponerme el camisón azul que me probé en la tienda y que tanto me gustó, estaba segura de como terminaría la cosa si cruzaba esa línea, pero estaba dispuesta, iba a disfrutar el año que tenía por delante todo lo que pudiera, y eso por supuesto implicaba el sexo, intentaría por todos los medios dejar al margen mis sentimientos.

Antes de salir del baño me miré otra vez en el espejo, era hora de la verdad, a ver hasta donde aguantaba Klaus, me dirigí por el pasillo camino del salón, tomé una respiración para darme valor e intenté actuar lo más natural posible. Vi a Klaus sentado en el sofá con algunos papeles en la mano y con la televisión encendida.

- ¿Qué estás viendo? - pregunté mientas me sentaba junto a él.

- Nada, puedes...- oí como los papeles se caían al suelo giré mi cabeza y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reírme a carcajadas, a Klaus se le había desencajado la mandíbula y los ojos los tenía totalmente abiertos de la impresión.

- ¿Entonces está bien si cambio de canal? - pregunté de forma inocente, Klaus seguía en shock - ¡Klaus! - le llamé para que me prestara atención, vi como tragaba en seco y se aclaró la voz para hablar, aunque continuo sin decir nada.

- Será mejor que te traiga a un vaso de agua - me levanté lentamente, me estaba excitando con la mirada que Klaus me estaba dando.

No había ni cogido el vaso cuando sentí el cuerpo de Klaus presionar mi espalda, además de sentir su erección en mi trasero, el calor viajó por todo mi cuerpo, alojándose en mi vientre.

- Eres mala Forbes y me la vas a pagar - su aliento rozó mi oreja y su voz ronca hizo que me mojase. - he intentado ser un caballero todos estos días, pero hoy se acaba el juego, voy a hacerte gritar tan fuerte que tendrás que pedir clemencia - tragué grueso ante sus palabras.

- No he sido yo quien ha empezado este juego, ¿a quién le gusta pasear medio desnudo por la casa? - mi voz estaba ronca, y no podía evitar mover mis caderas en busca de fricción.

- Yo solo te mostraba lo que te estabas perdiendo - Klaus me giró para quedar cara a cara, y segundos después estaba reclamando mi boca con desesperación, abrí mis labios y su lengua entro en mi boca, no era capaz de controlar mis gemidos, cada vez me sentía más excitada, habían sido muchos días los que había pasado frustrada.

Klaus puso sus manos en mi trasero y me estrechó contra él, dejándome sentir su erección en mi estómago, podía ver que estaba duro, mis manos intentaron desabrochar el botón de su pantalón pero Klaus se separó de repente.

- Todavía no llegamos a ese punto, primero quiero torturarte - y sin más me cogió y me subió a la encimera, solté un grito al sentir el frío en mi trasero.

Klaus se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a atacar mi cuello, yo me sujeté a sus brazos y eché el cuello para atrás, él siguió bajado hasta llegar a mis pechos, retiró las tirantas dejando mis pechos desnudos.

- ¡Klauuuuuuss! - chillé cuando su boca mordió uno de mis pezones, podía sentir como me mojaba cada vez más, a la vez que la tensión se iba acumulando allí abajo, me arqueé y moví mi trasero para crear fricción y así liberar un poco de tensión.

Las manos de Klaus se posaron en mis caderas para impedir que las siguiera moviendo, hice un mohín al verme privada.

- Estate quieta, quiero verte sufrir de placer - dijo Klaus cuando se despegó de mi pecho para atacar el otro.

De mi boca lo único que salía era gemidos y suspiros, quería decir algo pero no podía pensar. Klaus dejó mi pecho, me miró a los ojos y sonrió, no pude evitar imitarle, parecía que poco a poco la tensión entre nosotros se iba evaporando.

- Levanta el culo pequeña, no quiero romper esas bragas, quiero verte este conjunto en nuestra luna de miel - me apoyé en sus hombros e hice lo me dijo, Klaus la fue bajando lentamente, se la llevó a la nariz y la olió, ese gesto me excitó sobremanera.

Klaus sonrió maliciosamente y abrió mis piernas lo más que pudo, segundos después enterró su cabeza entre mis entre ellas cogiendo entre sus dientes mi clítoris, eso hizo que gritara de puro placer, pero lo que definitivamente me volvió loca fue su lengua, entrando y saliendo, lamiendo y succionando. Mis manos fueron hacia su pelo para acercar más su cara, estaba al borde del abismo, unos minutos más tarde exploté en un delicioso orgasmos que hizo que mis huesos se convirtiera en gelatina, Klaus se separó, vi su boca brillante por mis jugos, se relamió los labios y eso me volvió loca, tiré de sus pantalones para que se acercará y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, era un beso hambriento y lleno de necesidad, podía sentir mi sabor en mi boca.

- Creo que es mi hora de torturarte - dije seductoramente, mientras desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba junto a sus bóxers.

- Eso será otro día, ahora solamente quiero hundirme dentro de ti - dijo antes de volver a besarme mientras posicionaba su miembro en mi entrada.

Pero como quería torturarme no me penetraba sino que se limitaba a presionar un poco sobre mi entrada, ese pequeño movimiento me estaba llevando al límite, sin esperármelo Klaus agarró mis glúteos para acercarme a él y de una sola estocada me penetró, en ese momento lo único que salió de mis labios fue su nombre, al igual que Klaus gritó el mío, sus movimientos eran lentos, definitivamente este hombre que quería volver loca.

- Klaus por favor...más rápido...- sollocé sin apenas fuerza.

Klaus me hizo caso y comenzó acelerar, yo me sujeté bien a sus hombros mientras él me embestía una y otra vez.

- ¡Dios, estas tan estrecha…mmm…! – gimió Klaus completamente enloquecido.

- ¡Más…más fuerte..! – chillé, estaba absolutamente fuera de mi.

Sus embestidas fueron más fuertes y profundas, sentí como mis paredes se estrechaban y exploté en el segundo orgasmo del día, pocos segundos después Klaus me siguió, cayendo sobre mí extenuado, yo acariciaba su pelo, ambos teníamos una ligera capa de sudor sobre nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Esto significa que vuelves a tener sexo conmigo? - susurró Klaus, mientras levantaba la mirada para verme a los ojos, yo solo pude asentir porque dudaba que tuviera fuerzas para hablar.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-****PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-****PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE**

**REVIEWS! ****J**

**16/05/14**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

**CPOV **

Desde que habíamos vuelto a tener sexo, las cosas entre Klaus y yo estaban mucho mejor, ya no había toda esa tensión sexual alrededor de nosotros, lo que nos permitía estar mucho más relajados, me había propuesto olvidar lo que había pasado en casa de los señores Mikaelson y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar este año que tenía por delante.

Con quien no había cambiado las cosas era con Jeremy, al final había aceptado trabajar conmigo en la revista, yo lo vi como una oportunidad para limar asperezas y llevarnos un poco mejor, aunque no llegáramos a ser los mejores amigos, por lo menos quería intentar que tuviéramos una conversación amable, sin que nos atacásemos el uno al otro.

Estábamos a mitad de la semana y ya estaba exhausta, no quería pensar en lo que me esperaba este fin de semana, suspiré y fijé mi vista en mi móvil, lo tenía en silencio pero podía ver la pantalla brillar con el nombre de Bonnie, cuando finalmente acabó la llamada, vi el resto que se estaban acumulando, todas ellas de Beca, mi madre y alguna que otra de Esther, como se notaba que la fecha de la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, bueno más bien cabría decir que era este sábado, de ahí la insistencia, querían que estuviera presente para ultimar todos los detalles, pero yo ya no podía más, quería olvidarme de todo, la anterior semana le había dicho a Klaus muy seriamente de fugarnos a las Vegas para casarnos, pero él solamente se rió de mí y me dijo que tuviera paciencia ¡claro como a él no lo atosigan para que del visto bueno!. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que desviara la vista.

- Caroline, la reunión con el departamento de publicad y marketing empieza en cinco minutos - dijo mi secretaria entrado y dejándome unos papeles en la mesa - y estos son los papeles que me pediste ayer.

- Gracias Emily, luego los firmaré - me levanté para ir a la sala de juntas.

Me dirigí hacia la reunión, cuando entré ya estaban allí los jefes del departamento, incluido Jeremy. Creí importante centrarme en la publicidad, porque aunque era importante el contenido de la revista un buen enfoque comercial podía hacernos crecer, todos habían presentado grandes ideas pero la que más me impresionó fue la de Jeremy, se notaba que tenía talento y que era uno de los mejores, una vez que expuso su idea, todos estuvimos de acuerdo que era la mejor y que es la que había que desarrollar ahora todos juntos, estábamos en medio de un debate cuando llamaron a la puerta y por ella aparecieron Klaus y Damon, este último tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara.

- Disculpar la interrupción, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo Caroline? - preguntó Klaus mirándome directamente. Me disculpé con mis empleados y salí fuera para hablar con Klaus.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté preocupada.

- Tranquila todo está bien...esto...bueno lo que te tengo que decir, ¡mierda! creo que no te va a gustar mucho - Klaus estaba nervioso, mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos, ¿habrá encontrado otra solución y al final no tiene que casarse? - bueno...mi madre me ha llamado, ella es muy dulce, pero algunas veces me da miedo... - Klaus me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Mikaelson al grano, tengo mucho trabajo - exigí, oí la risa de Damon detrás de mí pero lo ignoré.

- Esta bien, pero yo solo soy el mensajero, mi madre y Liz exigen tu presencia ahora mismo, según ellas la novia tiene que estar presente para que de su aprobación - dijo Klaus con un poco de miedo, a saber que le habrán dicho ese par de locas y yo que pensaba que Esther era toda una dama, por lo visto también tenía su lado peligroso y que por lo que podía intuir, Klaus lo había visto un par de veces.

- No puedo, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, estoy ultimando todo para poder irme de luna de miel - me quejé, no entendía la obsesión de estas mujeres para que estuviera presente.

- Por eso estamos aquí, Damon puede ayudarte - miré a Klaus enarcando una ceja.

- Que yo sepa Damon es un abogado - él aludido dio un paso al frente y se puso a la altura de Klaus.

- Déjame ayudar, te prometo que lo voy hacer perfecto, no tendrás ninguna queja sobre mi - Damon me miró con los ojos suplicantes, no pude nada más que suspirar y resignarme.

- Creo que no tengo otra alternativa, porque como siga ignorando a mi madre y al resto, se van a presentar aquí y va a ser peor - volví a entrar en la sala de junta para despedirme de las personas allí presentes y dejé al cargo del proyecto a Jeremy, él estaba bastante asombrado que le diera tal responsabilidad, pero creo que era más que justo que fuera él quien estuviera al frente ya que fue su idea.

Damon y Klaus me siguieron hasta mi despacho, donde expliqué a Damon lo que quería que hiciera durante los tres días que iba a estar ausente antes de la luna de miel, puesto que después de la boda no hacía falta hacer nada, ya que así era como lo tenía pensado desde un principio y lo había dejado todo preparado, le dije que si tenía cualquier duda me llamara o se lo consultara a mi secretaría.

Klaus y yo nos despedimos de Damon, la verdad yo no estaba todavía muy convencida de dejarle al mando, pero Klaus me aseguró que no me iba arrepentir, ya en el parking me dirigí hacia mi coche, cuando estábamos llegando me di cuenta que Klaus había aparcado al lado mío.

- ¿Tu también vas ahora al hotel? - pregunté antes de subirme al coche.

- No, yo tengo que volver a la empresa, tengo unas cuantas cosas que dejar listas antes de la boda - explicó Klaus con una sonrisa.

- No es justo, porque tú te libras de todos los preparativos - dije medio enfadada y medio en broma, me había cruzado de brazos y había puesto un puchero.

- Porque yo soy un hombre, y según nuestras madres yo no tengo ninguna idea de esto, recuerdas, para nosotros todos los colores son iguales - eso me hizo reír ya que recordé cuando Klaus insistió en ayudar y nuestras madres le dejaron, tenía que elegir los manteles de las mesas entre muchos modelos, que según Klaus eran todos iguales. - Sí tu ríete, pero para mí todos los manteles eran blancos, no veas cómo se pusieron.

- Esta bien, iré y no me quejaré, más te vale compensarme por todo esto - dije dando con un dedo en su pecho.

- Sabes que todas las noches te compenso varias veces - dijo Klaus con voz seductora y dándome un beso que dejó mis piernas de gelatina - nos vemos en casa cariño - y tras eso lo vi montarse en su coche y desaparecer.

Media hora más tarde, estaba entrando por el salón donde se celebraría la recepción y el banquete de la boda, me quede impresionada con la decoración, estaba todo perfecto, ni en mis sueños podía imaginarme algo así.

- ¡Por fin! yo no sé para qué quieres un móvil, si cuando te llaman no contesta - una Liz furiosa se plantó delante mía.

- Hola mamá, lo siento pero tenía trabajo - intenté excusarme.

- Eres igual que tu padre, cuando una cosa no te gusta te intentas escabullir... - dejé a mi madre hablando sola, siempre me decía lo mismo, así que fui a saludar a Esther que fue más simpática que mi madre, aunque también me regañó un poco. Bonnie y Beca estaban en el jardín del hotel donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, al ser una boda de conveniencia, tanto Klaus como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería una por lo civil.

Si el salón me había parecido perfecto, el jardín era lo más maravilloso que alguna vez hubiera visto, al final sin que me lo propusiera iba a tener la boda de mis sueños que incluía además a un príncipe, también esperaba que tuviera su final feliz, aunque ese lo viera más difícil.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

- Caroline, hija despierta - la voz de mi madre se coló entre mis sueños.

- 5 minutos más - dije adormilada, ¿por qué venía mi madre a despertarme si ya no vivía con ella?, pero antes de que mi adormilada mente hallara la solución, mi madre abrió la ventana para que entrara la luz y así obligarme a levantarme.

- ¡Caroline Marie Forbes, ya te estás levantando! hoy es el día de tu boda, tenemos mucho que hacer, no te puedes pasar todo el día durmiendo.

Abrí mis ojos cuando recordé el día que era hoy, 16 de Noviembre, el día de mi boda con Klaus, no me podía creer que hubiera llegado tan rápido, parecía que fuera ayer cuando él empezó a perseguirme por el parque cuando corría, sonreí ante ese recuerdo, tendría que proponerle volver a correr más seguido, ya apenas podíamos ir a correr y menos juntos.

- Ponte algo cómodo y baja a desayunar con tus padres, nuestro último desayuno en familia - rodé los ojos ante su dramatismo.

- Mamá, vendré más veces a desayunar si eso te hace feliz - ella me dio una sonrisa acuosa y se fue de mi habitación. Sacudí mi cabeza y respiré profundo, para tranquilizarme, no quería estar nerviosa desde tan temprano.

Apenas puede probar bocado en el desayuno, un nudo se había instalado en mi estómago que me impedía comer, parecía que hoy no iba a comer mucho, y aunque me quería mentalizar que esta no era una boda de verdad, que los motivos que nos llevaban al altar eran totalmente los contrarios a los de una pareja normal, en mi subconsciente no podía evitar ilusionarme y desear que este fuera el día más feliz de mi vida.

Antes de salir para el hotel, donde se celebraría la boda y donde me arreglaría, mi padre quiso hablar conmigo, los dos nos dirigimos al despacho para hablar tranquilos.

- Hija quiero que sepas, que todavía estas a tiempo de parar todo esto, que si tienes dudas o no quieres casarte puedes decir en este momento que no y nosotros te apoyaríamos, no te tienes que sentir obligada - las palabras de mi padre fueron totalmente sinceras.

- Gracias papá, pero estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer, Klaus no me obliga a nada - le conteste mientras le daba un abrazo, era genial sentir que mis padres se preocupaban por mi felicidad.

- Vamos, antes que venga tu madre y nos arrastre hasta el hotel - ambos nos reímos y fuimos a buscar a mi madre.

Nada más entrar en la suite que habíamos reservado para prepararme mis dos amigas me abrazaron.

- ¡No me puedo creer que te vayas a casar hoy! - chilló Beca.

- ¡Klaus no podrá apartar sus ojos de ti cuando te vea! - esta vez fue Bonnie la que gritó.

- Por favor, ya estoy lo suficiente nerviosa sin su ayuda, así que prefiero que no estén todo el día chillando - supliqué mientras mis amigas me volvía abrazar y me prometían controlar su entusiasmo, claro que esa promesa no se la puede arrancar a Liz que para el mediodía era un manojo de nervios que además estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.

No hacía ni 5 minutos que la comida había llegado a la suite, cuando llamaron a la puerta, yo miré desconcertadas a las chicas que se encogieron de hombros, era imposible que fueran la maquilladora ni la peluquera, todavía quedaba una hora para que vinieran, mi madre se levantó para ver quién era.

- Espero llegar a tiempo para comer con ustedes- la voz de Esther me sorprendió - Caroline ¿Cómo estás cariño? - me saludó cariñosamente Esther mientras me abrazaba.

- Un poco nerviosa, pero creo que es normal en todas las novias - ella me devolvió la sonrisa - todavía no hemos empezado a comer, así que siéntate y acompáñanos.

- ¿Y cómo esta Klaus? - preguntó mi madre, mientras empezábamos a comer.

- Él dice que no está nervioso, pero yo le conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que lo está, no hace otra cosa que pasarse las manos por el pelo y no para quieto ni cinco minutos - explicó Esther.

- Eso es que sabe que le voy a dejar plantado en el altar - dije seriamente, Esther y Liz me miraron de forma reprobatoria, mientras que mis amigas se reían - es broma, no le voy hacer eso, ¡por dios, no tienen sentido del humor! - resoplé e intenté comer algo, pero por el nudo que seguía instalado en mi estómago sé que eso no iba a ser posible.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente distendido, pero yo fui la única que apenas prueba bocado, después de tomarnos el café, las chicas de peluquería y maquillaje llegaron para empezar arreglarnos, la primera fue Esther, ya que se tenía que volver con Klaus y los chicos.

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando, apenas era consciente de lo que me hacían, yo cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer, cuando me dijeron que ya estaba lista abrí los ojos y me quedé sorprendida delante del espejo, mis ojos parecían más grandes y marrones, el maquillaje era suave, pero resaltaba de forma excepcional mis rasgos, y el pelo también era una maravilla, era un semi-recogido, con algunos mechones sueltos y ondulados.

- ¡Estas preciosa hija! - dijo mi madre, parpadeé y quité la vista del espejo para fijarla en mi madre, que también estaba guapísima.

- Tu también - dije y volví mi vista al espejo para volver a mirarme.

- Creo que es la hora de que te pongas tu vestido - dijo Bonnie emocionada entrando en la habitación, yo solo pude asentir, estaba al borde de las lagrimas, parecía que estaba más emocionada de lo que pensaba.

Entre mi madre y Bonnie me ayudaron a vestirme, una vez que estuve lista me dejaron frente al espejo de nuevo y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento, no podía creer que esa fuera yo, si ya con el peinado y el maquillaje me había visto distinta, vestida de novia era una completa extraña, el vestido era hermoso, de blanco roto, con las mangas de encaje, la parte de arriba se ceñía a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, mientras que a la altura de las caderas caía suelto, con una pequeña cola, Beca llegó con el velo y con la ayuda de la peluquera me lo pusieron, es del mismo encaje que el de mis manga.

- ¡Estas impresionante! - dijo Beca.

- Mi niña... - empezó mi madre pero no pudo continuar porque rompió a llorar, la emoción le había desbordado, ya estaba tardando.

- Nada de lágrimas, que se nos va a correr el maquillaje - dijo Bonnie autoritaria y mi madre hizo un gran esfuerzo para hacerla caso - bien ahora repasemos que llevas todo lo necesario, tienes algo nuevo, que es el precioso vestido que te he diseñado, algo azul, la liga - me sonrojé ante la mención de esa prenda.

- Aquí tienes algo prestado, es un collar de perla que Esther llevó en su boda, dice que los quiere de vuelta - dijo mi madre mientras me ponía el collar que quedaba perfecto con el vestido - y algo viejo, los pendientes de la abuela Forbes - una vez más a mi madre se le quebró la voz.

Ya era la hora, después de meses planeando esta boda exprés, había llegado el momento, las chicas al igual que mi madre estaban haciendo todo lo posible por retener sus lágrimas, incluso a mi me está costando mantenerlas a raya, aunque mi relación con Klaus no es la normal, la boda sí que es de verdad y nuestras madres habían hecho todo lo posible para que fuera perfecta. El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta fue lo que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, no sé quien fue abrir, pero de pronto mi padre estaba frente a mi vestido de traje y con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Estas bellísima hija! - exclamó, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla. Mi madre se despidió de nosotros para ir a ver que todo estuviera perfecto e ir a ocupar su lugar.

- Bien, es hora que vayamos bajando, estoy segura que no quieres hacer esperar mucho a Klaus - la risa cantarina de Bonnie resonó por toda la habitación. Beca y ella fueron las primeras en salir y mi padre y yo las seguimos.

Llegamos a un salón por donde se salía al jardín, podía ver a los lejos a la gente en su sitio, y un camino de pétalos que llegaba hasta el improvisado altar, y allí esperando se encontraba Klaus, cogí aire para infundirme valor y disipar los nervios.

- ¿Lista pequeña? - preguntó mi padre apretándome el brazo.

- Sí, pero por favor no dejes que me tropiece y caiga - suplique a mi padre, él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

La música empezó a sonar, Bonnie fue la primera en salir, y después la siguió Beca, las dos estaban guapísimas con sus trajes de dama de honor, también diseño de Bonnie, y los siguientes en salir fuimos nosotros, cuando puse el pie en el jardín, sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, cosa que hizo que me ruborizara, pero mis ojos rápidamente buscaron a Klaus, él también tenía los ojos clavados en mí, me fui deslizando por el pasillo del brazo de mi padre, parecía que flotaba, si antes de lejos Klaus me había dejado sin aliento ahora de cerca estaba totalmente deslumbrada, el traje oscuro le sentaba como un guante, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y su pelo estaba algo rebelde, aunque un poco más domado, seguramente Esther tendría algo que ver, al lado de Klaus se encontraban Damon y Jeremy, me sorprendí ver a ahí a Jeremy, ya que era el único que se oponía expresamente a este matrimonio, pero también sabía lo importante que era para Klaus que sus dos amigos estuvieran en un día tan importante para él.

Conforme me iba acercando la sonrisa de Klaus se iba ensanchando, lo que hacía yo también imitara su gesto. Al llegar a su altura, mi padre dejó mi mano sobre la de Klaus, y en ese instante la muy conocida corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo, entrelazamos nuestros dedos, y Klaus me dio un tierno apretón.

- ¡Estás preciosa! - susurro Klaus mientras nos volvíamos para quedar de frente al juez.

- Tú tampoco estás más - le contesté y oí su suave risa. El juez nos miró y dio comienzo la boda.

- Bienvenidos, estamos aquí para celebrar el enlace entre Klaus Anthony Mikaelson e Caroline Marie Forbes - en ese instante las mariposa se instalaron en mi estómago y supe que iba a recordar este día para toda mi vida.

La ceremonia fue breve, pero no por eso menos emotiva, las lágrimas que llevaba intentando retener desde la tarde surcaron mis mejillas en el momento en que Klaus colocó la alianza en mi dedo, aunque sabía que era un símbolo en ese momento mi corazón latió más rápido y me sentí más unida a él.

- Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - finalizó el juez, Klaus pasó su mano por mi cintura, me acercó a él y al instante sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Los aplausos rompieron el beso, y al momento nuestra familia vino abrazarnos y a felicitarnos, después fue el turno de los invitados, la verdad es que había mucha gente que no conocía, pero claro era de esperar que la gente más importante de Nueva York, viniera a nuestra boda.

- ¿Qué se siente ser un hombre casado? - preguntó Damon, cuando nuestros amigos nos rodearon.

- Damon llevo casado 5 minutos, eso pregúntamelo dentro de unos meses - contestó Klaus mientras me apretaba contra su costado y dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

- Yo que sé, a lo mejor sentías como un nudo imaginario alrededor del cuello - dijo Damon siguiendo con la broma.

- Mira que eres tonto, ¿no puedes estar serio en una boda? - preguntó Beca enarcando una ceja.

- Claro que si, además me encantan las bodas porque me permite ligar con la dama de honor - dijo burlonamente mientras movía sus cejas. Beca bufó, agarró del brazo a Bonnie y se fueron para saludar algunos invitados - me encanta hacerla rabiar.

Klaus y yo nos despedimos de los chicos, para ir hacia el salón donde se iba a celebrar la recepción y el banquete, Klaus cogió dos copas de champán y me tendió una.

- Por nosotros - dijo y chocó su copa con la mía, el líquido burbujeante bajo por mi garganta seca refrescándola.

La cena fue todo un éxito, el catering era excelente y la comida exquisita, no cabía duda que nuestras madres y las chicas habían hecho un gran trabajo, todo no podía salir mejor. Después de la cena bailamos nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, tenía que reconocer que Klaus era un excelente bailarín, después de él vinieron mi padre, Elijah, Tyler, Damon incluso Jeremy, aunque con este último todo fue un poco tenso, pero Bonnie había insistido que tenía que bailar con él. Cuando ya no podía más con mis pies volví a los brazos de Klaus.

- No puedo más con los pies - dije resignada y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Después de esta canción nos sentamos señora Mikaelson - levanté la cabeza al oír cómo me había llamado, le sonreí gesto que él imitó y volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- ¿Puedo bailar con la novia? - esa voz hizo que me tensara y que levantar mi vista del pecho de Klaus.

- Lo siento Marcel, pero no me apetece que pongas tus sucias manos sobre mi esposa - dijo Klaus de forma tranquila pero duras, en sus ojos puede ver el odio.

- Vaya primo que educación, pero podrías dejar a tu esposa decidir ¿no? - respondió Marcel esta vez mirándome directamente a los ojos, me enderecé y no me dejé asustar.

- Gracias pero prefiero seguir bailando con mi marido - dije para volver abrazar a Klaus para que siguiéramos bailando, pero Marcel no estaba por la labor de dejarnos en paz.

- ¿Piensan que soy tonto? pero no voy a rendirme tan fácil, esta es mi oportunidad para quedarme con todo y no la voy a dejar pasar, disfruten mientras puedan - la voz de Marcel hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta, Klaus me soltó y me colocó detrás de él.

- Nos estás amenazando Marcel - siseo Klaus, ahora totalmente enfadado con su primo, la gente de alrededor dejó de bailar y nos empezó a mirar.

- Solo es una advertencia, igual que tú has buscado la manera de cumplir con el testamento del abuelo, yo también buscaré la mía - contraatacó Marcel, sus ojos seguían fijos en mí.

- Quiero que te quede bien claro, como se te ocurra hacer algo a mi esposa eres hombre muerto - las palabras de Klaus fueron un susurro pero tan frías y duras que te helaban la sangre.

La risa de Marcel llegó a mis oídos y lo vi desaparecer entre la multitud, toda esta conversación con Marcel me había dejado mal cuerpo, por su actitud y sus palabras tenía claro que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y eso me daba miedo, porque no sabía lo que estaba dispuesto hacer para quedarse con todo.

- Vamos a olvidar este desagradable incidente y sigamos disfrutando de nuestra boda - dijo Klaus, que me volvió abrazar y comenzamos a movernos por la vista, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto fijo del salón, seguí su mirada y allí estaba Marcel con una copa en la mano, que la alzó y brindó por nosotros, todo esto me daba muy mala espina.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

**REVIEWS! J**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

**KPOV**

Las malditas palabras de Marcel me tenían ansioso, por más que quería olvidarlas no era capaz de sacarlas de mi cabeza, volví la vista hacia Caroline, la tenía abrazada mientras nos movíamos por el salón, el solo pensamiento de que le pudiera pasar algo hacía que un dolor se me instalara en el pecho, la apreté más contra mí en un intento de protegerla.

Desde hacía ya un tiempo mis sentimientos eran cada vez más confuso respecto a Caroline, cada vez que la besaba o hacía el amor con ella mi corazón latía desenfrenado, nunca me había sentido así con ninguna mujer, no entendía porque me pasaba, la verdad es que desde la primera vez que la vi, ya me sentí atraído por ella, era como si una fuerza superior me arrastrara hacia ella, pero era solo atracción ¿no?, ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Amor?, ¡no!, rechacé esa idea de inmediato, yo no era de la clase de hombres que se enamora, yo amaba mi libertad y si me casaba era solo por obligación, ¿pero entonces por qué estaba tan nervioso y mi corazón latió frenético cuando vi a Caroline caminando hacia mí vestida de novia? Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar todas esas preguntas de mi cabeza.

Seguí mirando por el salón repleto de invitados y mi vista volvió a recaer en Marcel, el muy cínico seguía con una sonrisa en su estúpido rostro, como me encantaría borrársela a golpes.

- ¿Klaus podemos sentarnos ahora? por favor - la voz de Caroline hizo que mi atención volviera a ella, fui consciente que la canción había terminado.

- Claro, perdona estaba distraído - le cogí de la mano y la saqué de la pista de baile, la llevé hasta donde estaban sentadas sus amigas.

- ¿Les apetece algo de beber chicas? - les pregunté, necesitaba una copa para calmarme y no golpear a mi primo en mi propia boda.

- No gracias - dijo Caroline al igual que Bonnie y Beca.

- Bien, si me disculpan voy a tomar algo - besé a Caroline y me alejé de la mesa hacía la barra, allí vi a Damon y a Jeremy conversando muy alegremente, seguro que ya llevaban algunas copas de más.

- Mira quien está aquí, el feliz marido - rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Damon.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas ahora mismo - dije secamente mientras le pedía al camarero una copa.

- Vaya no llevas ni 5 horas casado y ya has peleado con tu esposa - dijo Jeremy, me volví hacia él, ya me tenía harto que siempre estuviera atacando a Caroline, cuando ella no había hecho otra cosa que soportarle porque era uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Mira Jer te quiero y eres un hermano para mí, pero no quiero oírte atacar a Caroline una vez más, siento que Ana fuera una zorra y te hiciera daño, pero hay mujeres que valen la pena y Caroline es una de ella, si todavía no te ha mandado a la mierda es por respecto, y porque sabes lo importante que eres para mí, pero ya te estás pasando de la raya y no voy a tolerar que hables mal de ella delante de mí y mucho menos que la vuelvas atacar ¿entendido? - dije furioso, tomé un trago grande de mi copa.

- Lo siento Nik, pero no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo - Jeremy bajó la cabeza arrepentido.

- Jer venga anímate, verás como encontrarás a alguien que hará que cambies de opinión - dijo Damon mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros - Y por el bien de nuestra amistad da una oportunidad a Caroline, es una chica genial, para mí es como mi hermanita pequeña - miré a Damon enarcando una ceja, él solo se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias chicos, y de verdad lo siento Klaus, sé que soy como un grano en el culo, pero no puedo evitar desconfiar en las mujeres - los tres nos echamos a reír, era muy difícil para nosotros permanecer enfadados los unos con los otros.

- Bueno si Caroline no te ha puesto de mal humor, ¿Quién lo ha hecho? - preguntó Damon mientras bebía un trago de su copa.

- Marcel - pronuncié su nombre con rabia - el maldito está haciendo todo lo posible para llevarse algo de la herencia de mi abuelo - tuve que inventarme algo para justificar mi enfado con mi primo, a estas alturas no podía revelar la verdad y menos con tanta gente desconocida a nuestro alrededor - el hijo de puta se ha atrevido amenazarme con hacer daño a Caroline - tanto Jeremy como Damon se tensaron.

- ¿Crees que hablaba en serio? - por la expresión de Damon vi que estaba preocupado.

- No lo sé, en realidad no nos ha amenazado de forma directa sino más bien de forma sutil, no sé si iba de farol o que - expliqué dejando salir mi preocupación.

- Lo mejor será no quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se quede por aquí - resolvió Jeremy.

- Gracias chicos, es bueno contar con ustedes - dije con sinceridad, por el rabillo del ojo vi aproximarse a las chicas, Caroline me había contado que había descubierto que a Bonnie le gustaba Jeremy, aunque ella lo había negado, viendo a Bonnie con su energía y entusiasmo sabía que era perfecta para que Jer volviera a creer en el amor.

- ¿Saben de algún chico guapo que le guste bailar? - dijo Rebeca de forma inocente, y como era evidente mi amigo no dejó escapar la oportunidad de tener a su chica explosiva entre sus fuertes brazos, según palabras del propio Damon, lo de esto dos eras más que evidente.

- Para que buscas si sabes que ese chico soy yo, vamos rubia te voy a demostrar cómo se mueven las caderas - dijo Damon mientras cogía de la cintura a Rebeca.

- A mí también me apetece bailar, así que vamos vaquero - dijo Bonnie mientras arrastraba a un sorprendido Jeremy hacia la pista de baile.

Fijé mi vista en mi preciosa esposa, ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, gesto que me provocaba sobre manera, ahora solo podía pensar en desnudar a Caroline, sentí mi erección crecer, creo que iba siendo hora de retirarnos.

- ¿Tu también quieres bailar? - pregunté con voz ronca.

- No, quería algo de beber - dijo sin apartar la mirada sobre mí, y sin dejar de morderse el labio, me acerqué a ella y cogí su labio entre mis dientes.

- ¿Quieres que tomemos esa copa los dos solos arriba en nuestra habitación? - pregunté sin apenas separar mis labios de los suyos.

- ¿No es demasiado pronto para retirarnos? - preguntó Caroline enarcando una ceja.

- Creo que ya nos han visto suficiente, además estoy deseando quitarte este vestido y ver que llevas debajo - contesté mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos haciendo que sintiera lo que me provocaba, Caroline dejó escapar un jadeo.

- Chicos aquí están, tienen que venir a despedir a unos amigos - gritó Liz mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- Parece que vas a tener que esperar un rato más - dijo divertida Caroline, mientras la liberaba de mis brazos.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-****PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

Apenas quedaban ya invitados, sobre todo era jóvenes que disfrutaban ahora de la música moderna que el DJ estaba tocando, ahora sí que era la hora de que mi mujer y yo nos retirásemos, esta noche la pasaríamos en el hotel y mañana saldríamos rumbo a las Hawái para disfrutar de nuestras dos semanas de luna de miel.

Vi a Caroline de espaldas hablando con una amiga que había sido su compañera en la universidad, me acerqué hacia ellas y la rodeé por la cintura, la chica se disculpó y nos dejó solos.

- Creo que ahora si es hora que nosotros nos marchemos, señora Mikaelson - le susurré mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja, ella gimió bajito y se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos.

- ¿Ansioso por abandonar su propia fiesta, Sr. Mikaelson? - dijo Caroline de forma burlona.

- No sabes cuánto, Sra. Mikaelson - le respondí con voz misteriosa, vi a Caroline morderse el labio, ella también estaba ansiosa por irse.

Después de la pelea y el distanciamiento de Caroline, nunca creí posible volver a estar con ella de forma íntima, por más que intentaba seducir a Caroline, ésta parecía inmune a mis encantos, y esto me frustraba bastante, no había conocido nadie así, todas las mujeres que he conocido caían rendidas a mis pies con una simple sonrisa, pero una vez más Caroline me demostraba que era diferente y eso hacía que mi juego me gustara aún más, pero debo de reconocer que fui derrotado por esa malvada bruja y su ropa interior demasiado provocativa, pasé los peores días de mi vida, cada vez que estaba en casa estaba frustrado y con una enorme erección, gracias a dios, que eso terminó en una fabulosa y placentera reconciliación.

- ¡Klaus! - gritó Caroline para llamar mi atención - se puede saber en que estabas pensando, te habías quedado muy pensativo - vi a Caroline fruncir el ceño y mirarme fijamente.

- En nuestra reconciliación y en cómo me gustaría repetirlo esta noche - susurre para que solo ella pudiera oírme y vi como se estremeció, me encantaba que los dos no pudiéramos sacarnos las manos de encima - Anda vamos a despedirnos de nuestros padres, antes que hagamos algo indecente en este salón - ese comentario provocó la risita de Caroline.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres que nos desearon un buen viaje y que le dejáramos saber que estábamos bien, también nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y como era normal Damon no desaprovechó la ocasión para hacer comentarios con doble sentido, haciendo que Caroline se sonrojase. Suspiré una vez llegamos a la suite y la cerré detrás de mí, Caroline se volvió y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

- Estas preciosa - dije en un susurro.

- Me lo llevas repitiendo toda la noche - dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose más a mí.

- Y te lo repetiré todas las veces que sean necesarias, ¿quieres una copa? - dije mientras veía a Caroline caminar hacia mí, sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y negó con la cabeza, se puso de puntilla y beso mis labios de forma suave y tierna, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la estreché contra mí, mi miembro poco a poco empezaba a despertar, pero cuando iba a profundizar el beso Caroline se alejó de mí.

- No, no, quiero algo que dijiste una vez que harías - la miré de forma interrogante, y mi cabeza empezó a trabajar a máxima velocidad. Su risa inundó la habitación, intenté acercarme hasta ella pero dio un paso atrás.

- Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás - mi voz salió ronca, estaba deseando quitar ese vestido y descubrir que había debajo.

- Mmm...me dijiste la primera vez que nos acostamos que tenías pensado seducirme en la noche de bodas con un striptease, así que quiero eso como mi regalo de bodas - terminó mordiéndose el labio y un poco sonrojada, no puede evitar sonreír.

- Así que mi esposa quiere un striptease - dije mirándola fijamente y acorralándola contra la pared, pegué mis labios a su oído, la sentí estremecerse - no puedo negarte una cosa así, pero primero voy a quitarte este precioso vestido para que estés más cómoda para el espectáculo.

Mis labios fueron bajando hasta la base de su cuello, Caroline echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarme más acceso, mis manos fueron a la parte de atrás de su vestido y lo empecé a desabrochar, Caroline era incapaz de parar de gemir, y ese sonido estaba haciendo que mi erección se pusiera cada vez más dura.

Una vez que terminé con los botones, me aparté un poco de Caroline, a lo que ella hizo un adorable mohín, besé su labio inferior y dejé caer su vestido hasta sus pies, la visión de Caroline solo con sujetador, bragas, medias, liga y tacones hizo que casi me corriera, parecía un ángel, no podía apartar la mirada y lo único que quería era quitarle esas últimas prendas lentamente y saboreando cada trozo de su piel. Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de momento, antes tenía que cumplir mi palabra con Caroline, sin que ella se lo esperaba la cogí en brazos y la llevé hacía la cama.

- Ahora Sra. Mikaelson póngase cómoda para disfrutar del espectáculo - dije con voz ronca, Caroline me dedicó una mirada ardiente.

Me puse delante de ella, mientras lentamente dirigía mis manos hacia los botones de mi camisa, muy lentamente fui desabrochándomelo uno a uno, una vez que me deshice de todos los botones me quite la camisa y se la tiré a Caroline, que la cogió riendo, el siguiente paso fue quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines, no tenía música pero intentaba que todos mis movimientos fueran los más sensuales y provocativos que pudiera, y por cómo me miraba Caroline y con la fuerza que se estaba mordiendo el labio creo que lo estaba consiguiendo, a continuación fui hasta el cinturón y el botón de mis pantalones, una vez que bajé la cremallera, éstos cayeron solos al suelo, quedando solo con mis bóxer y me fui bajando éstos lentamente, cuando me los quité mi erección saltó libre, una vez desnudo fui andando de forma sigilosa hasta la cama, Caroline se sentó en el medio y yo me quedé entre sus piernas.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo - vi a Caroline asentir - pero para estar seguro voy a comprobarlo personalmente - Caroline enarcó una ceja y yo dirigí mi mano hacia su entrepierna acariciando su sexo sobre la tela de sus bragas, note la humedad, eso me hizo sonreír.

- ¡Klauuss! - chilló pero la callé con mi boca mientras seguía acariciándola por encima de la tela, Caroline se removió. Quité mi mano y gruñó como protesta.

Pero tenía otro planes, así que fui subiendo mi mano, acariciando de paso el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su sujetador, se lo quité rápidamente, dejando libre sus pechos, esas pequeñas cumbres coronadas por unos pequeños pezones rosados, que me volvían loco, no lo dude y me lacé a por ellos, uno lo cogí entre mis labios y el otro con mis dedos, Caroline se retorcía debajo de mí, y de sus labios solo salían sonidos incoherentes y gemidos, su respiración era agitada. Decidí dejar de torturar sus pechos, para seguir mi viaje hacia el sur, pasé mi nariz entre sus pliegues, su olor era intoxicante, me había vuelto un adicto, sin poder resistir más la penetré con la lengua.

-Klaauuussss...ufff...no aguanto más... - Caroline se agitaba cada vez más, yo no le daba tregua y segundos después ella se vino, lamí sus jugos y aparté mi boca de entre sus piernas, la miré sonriente, ella todavía estaba tratando de recuperar su respiración.

- Ahora es mi turno de jugar Sr. Mikaelson - dijo Caroline con voz autoritaria, incorporándose y empujándome para que me tumbara en la cama, no pude hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Caroline se sentó a horcajadas en mi cintura, bajó su cara y me dio un beso que me dejó sin aliento, rara veces Caroline tomaba el control en el sexo y esta nueva cara me gustaba y me excitaba más de lo que ya estaba, poco a poco Caroline fue bajando poco a poco, sus manos me acariciaban mi pecho y mis abdominales, me encantaba la fascinación que tenía Caroline con ellos, siempre se quedaba embobada mirándome, su boca mordió uno de mis pezones, lo que me hizo gritar y gruñir al mismo tiempo, mi erección dolía por ser liberada, de pronto sentí su mano en mi miembro, acarició con el pulgar la punta y eso me hizo sisear de placer, no puede evitar embestir contra su mano, después bajó su cabeza y me tomó con su boca, eso hizo que mi mente se quedara en blanco, no era capaz de pensar de forma coherente.

- Dios Caroline...no sabes lo que me hace sentir - Caroline siguió tomándome con su boca, cada vez más rápido, me estaba llevando al límite y no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría - Caroline...para estoy a punto... - pero Caroline ignoró mis palabras y siguió hasta que por fin estallé en su boca, ella se lo tragó y luego levantó la cara mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca, yo me lacé sobre ella y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, era un beso hambriento y llenó de necesidad.

No podía soportar ni un minuto más sin enterrarme en ella, así que de una sola estocada la embestí, ambos gritamos por la deliciosa sensación, sentía como sus paredes abrazaban mi miembro, estar dentro de ella era uno de mis sitios preferidos últimamente, comencé a moverme lentamente, Caroline arañaba con sus uñas mi espalda, y eso me encantaba, su gemidos en mi oído y su aliento entrecortado hacía que mi corazón latiera frenético, comencé acelerar no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar, sentía como sus paredes aprisionaban cada vez más mi miembro.

- Klaussss...- gritó Caroline cuando alcanzó el clímax, y poco después la seguí yo, caí exhausto sobre ella, pero rodé llevándola conmigo y dejándola encima, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, Caroline intentaba aguantar con los ojos abiertos pero era incapaz, había sido un día bastante largo y lleno de emociones.

- Duerme preciosa - cogí la sabana y nos tapé, ambos caímos en un profundo sueño.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-****PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

Me acerqué a la barra del bar a por dos cócteles, necesitaba estirar las piernas, llevábamos aquí 10 días y esto era el paraíso, playas de arena blanca, agua cristalinas, bebidas a todas horas, pero sobre todo buena compañía, en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de luna de miel nos había sido muy difícil quitarnos las manos de encima, y debo admitir que eso me encantaba, yo mismo estaba sorprendido por mis propios actos, nunca antes me había comportado así con ninguna mujer, normalmente no me gustaban estar así con nadie, pero con Caroline era diferente además de sencillo, y eso me tenía más confuso aún, todavía no había querido analizar con detalle mis sentimientos, tenía miedo de lo que podía descubrir.

- Señor aquí tiene sus cócteles - dijo el camarero sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Gracias - cogí las copas y me dirigí hacia la zona de las tumbonas, donde un ángel de cabello rubio estaba tumbada al sol.

Me paré un momento para poder contemplarla desde lejos, su piel estaba un poco más bronceada al igual que la mía, y resaltaba aún más con el minúsculo bikini blanco que llevaba puesto, todavía recuerdo divertido como se puso cuando descubrió que sus bikinis habían sido reemplazados por unos nuevos gracias a sus amigas.

_**Flash back**_

_- ¿Caroline que te pareces si vamos a darnos un paseo por la playa antes de ir a comer?_ _- pregunté mientras veía a Caroline revisar toda la suite en la que nos alojaríamos._

_- Me parece perfecto, voy a ponerme un bikini - dijo mientras se dirigía a la maleta y cogía una bolsa para luego entrar en el baño. Yo aproveché también para coger un bañador y ponérmelo, de pronto Caroline pegó un pequeño grito y abrió la puerta del baño de forma brusca._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté preocupado por su reacción._

_- Las voy a matar, no mejor primero las torturaré para luego matarlas de forma lenta y dolorosa, esas brujas se creen que no me voy a vengar, pero esta vez me las pagan...- yo dejé de oír las maldiciones de Caroline en cuanto la vi, traía puesto un minúsculo bikini de color azul, que apenas cubría las partes necesarias, recorrí su cuerpo de arriba a abajo varias veces, sentí mi miembro reaccionar ante tal visión - ¡Klaus! - el grito de Caroline me obligó apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo._

_- ¿Qué?- pregunté todavía deslumbrado por su cuerpo._

_- Como que y ¿qué?, no pienso ir a la playa con este bikini, si es que se le puede llamar así, porque apenas cubre nada - dijo señalándose y yo no pude reprimirme y me la volví a comer con la mirada - las odios, estoy segura que las dos se aliaron y cambiaron mis bikinis, lo que no sé cuando lo hicieron._

_Caroline se sentó refunfuñando en la cama y cogió una de mis camisas para taparse, la verdad es que estaba muy sexy enfadándose._

_- Caroline estas espectacular con ese bikini, tienes un cuerpo fabuloso, te lo digo yo que lo compruebo a diario - vi como Caroline se ruborizó y agachó la mirada, cogí su mentón y la miré a los ojos fijamente. - No te vas a pasar toda la luna de miel aquí encerrada, además quiero presumir de esposa, así que tienes dos opciones, o te levantas de esa cama, te pones un bonito vestido y nos vamos a la playa o te cojo, te pongo en mis hombros y nos vamos a la playa, tú eliges - dije seriamente, aunque por dentro encontraba bastante divertida toda esta situación._

_Caroline se levantó refunfuñando y se fue hacia su maleta en busca de un vestido, no pude evitar y solté una pequeña risita que fue cortada enseguida por la mirada fulminante de mi esposa._

_Fin flash back_

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mis recuerdos y reemprendí mi camino hacia Caroline, ella sintió mi presencia, se quitó las gafas de sol y se incorporó.

- Ya era hora, creí que me iba a deshidratar - dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Anda toma, no seas exagerada - le tendí su cóctel y me senté en mi tumbona al lado de ella.

- No me creo que nos queden solo 4 días, voy a echar de menos estar tumbada todo el día al sol y sin hacer nada - dijo Caroline mirando hacia el mar.

- Si quieres nos quedamos a vivir aquí - dije burlonamente.

- Aunque suena tentador, seguro que al final me terminaría cansando, además tengo una revista que dirigir - me contestó siguiendo la broma.

Estaba muy orgulloso de ella y varias veces se lo había dicho, había hecho grandes progresos con la revista en poco tiempo, y estaba seguro que la llevaría hasta lo más alto, siempre he sabido reconocer el talento y en cuanto conocí a Caroline sabía que ella lo tenía y como siempre no me había equivocado.

Vi como Caroline dejaba su copa sobre la mesa que había al lado de la tumbona y se volvía a recostar para seguir tomando el sol, yo la imité pero a los pocos minutos ya estaba cansado además tenía mucho calor, necesitaba refrescarme. Me levanté y fui decidido al agua, me metí de cabeza, ¡dios esto era vida! me quedé nadando un rato, necesitaba ejercitar mis músculos, cuando volví a fijar mi vista en la orilla vi que Caroline estaba allí, con sus pies en el agua, poco a poco me fui acercando hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¡Vamos Caroline! el agua esta buenísima - dije animándola para que se bañara, ella negó con la cabeza, salí del agua y fui directo a abrazarla.

- Arrggg...Klaus me estas mojando - grito e intentó zafarse de mis brazos, pero yo fui más rápido y la cogí al estilo novia - ¡Klaus bájame inmediatamente! - exigió.

- Me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos - dije mientras me iba introduciendo en el agua, me encantaba hacerla de rabiar.

- Ni se te ocurra... - pero no pudo terminar porque la solté haciendo que se hundiera en el agua, se levantó con todo el pelo por su cara y bastante cabreada, salió del agua sin dirigirme la mirada y se fue directa de nuevo a las tumbonas.

- Venga Caroline, no te enfades, solo estaba jugando, mujer no tienes sentido del humor - dije detrás de ella siguiéndola, Caroline se volvió para mirarme y me fulminó con la mirada.

- Esta te la guardo Klaus Mikaelson, así que vigila tu espalda - siseo, se volteó y se tumbo en la toalla, yo no pude resistir más y estallé en carcajadas, Caroline decidió ignorarme y yo intenté calmarme un poco, tampoco era cuestión de enfadarla más.

De pronto el sonido de mi móvil sonó dentro del bolso que Caroline siempre se traía a la playa, ella fue más rápida y me lo tendió, vi que se trataba de mi padre y fruncí el ceño.

- Hola papá, ¿ocurre algo? - pregunté un tanto preocupado, vi que Caroline se incorporó de la tumbona y ponía atención a la llamada.

- Hola hijo, siento molestarte, pero ¿es posible que adelanten su regreso?, ha surgido un problema en la empresa.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE- ****PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

**REVIEWS! ****J**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

**CPOV**

Estaba viviendo mi particular cuento de hadas y no quería despertarme, no podía haber pedido una boda y una luna de miel más perfecta, pero esa burbuja se explotaba cada vez que pensaba que faltaba un elemento importante para ese cuento, el amor, aunque por mi parte ya no podía negar que existía. Muchas veces, más de las que debería, me tenía que morder la lengua para no confesar mis sentimientos a Klaus, estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de mi marido, y lo peor es que no podía confesárselo a nadie, me lo tenía que guardar para mí, podía hablar con mi madre pero de momento lo había descartado, al igual que confesárselo a Klaus, me negaba a perder lo que teníamos ahora, así que no me quedaba más remedio que callar, pero mi miedo era ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así? ¿Y si se lo confesaba y se estropeaba todo entre nosotros? ¡No! me negaba a que eso sucediera, por eso disfrutaría de este año y ya vería que hacía cuando el momento de decirnos adiós llegara.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando cerré la maleta, Elijah había llamado, teníamos que volver, había surgido un problema pero no estaba enterado del todo, lo único que sabíamos era que Marcel estaba de por medio, ese parasito chupa sangre no nos iba a dejar ni un momento de tregua, y eso me daba miedo. Miré fuera de la habitación, Klaus estaba con el móvil, intentando conseguir un vuelo para hoy, necesitaba estar mañana en la junta extraordinaria que se había convocado a sus espaldas.

- Me importa una mierda si tengo que pagar el doble, necesito dos asientos en ese vuelo como sea ¿me ha entendido? - ladró Klaus a través del teléfono.

Dejé a Klaus que discutiera con quien sea, él al igual que yo estaba furioso por interrumpir nuestra luna de miel y más por su primo, pero era mejor estar presente para ver lo que tramaba.

- ¿Ya lo has recogido todo? - preguntó Klaus entrando en la habitación y dejándose caer en la cama, parecía agotado.

- Si ya lo he revisado todo, creo que no nos dejamos nada - dije mientras me sentaba a su lado - Klaus todo se va a solucionar - dije para reconfortarlo.

- Eso espero, no se que se trae ahora mi primo entre manos, creo que esto va a durar durante el año que vamos a estar casado, pero lo que más me fastidia es que nos haya jodido la luna de miel - dijo furioso, cerrando los puños por la rabia, le cogí la mano para que viera que contaba con mi apoyo.

- A mí también me fastidia, pero tranquilo ya recuperaremos estos días en otro momento - dije sonriéndole para animarle - ¿por fin has conseguido vuelo?

- Sí, me ha costado pero podemos volver esta tarde, ya he avisado a mi padre, que nos irá a recoger al aeropuerto, así que si tienes todo listo, voy avisar al hotel para que podamos irnos - asentí a Klaus, que se levantó para llamar a recepción.

El vuelo se me había hecho bastante largo en comparación con la ida, Klaus estaba inquieto y no paraba de darle vuelta a las cosas, y eso me ponía a mi intranquila. Cuando aterrizamos fuimos directos a recoger las maletas para dirigirnos hacia afuera para buscar a Elijah, que nada más vernos nos levantó una mano para hacernos señas.

- ¿Que tal están? Lamento haber interrumpido su luna de miel, pero era importante que Klaus estuviera mañana en la reunión - nos explicó Elijah, mientras cogía mi maleta.

- No te preocupes, lo entendemos, total solo nos quedaban 4 días, así que tampoco se nos han fastidiado mucho las vacaciones - dije para aligerar el ambiente que estaba bastante tenso, Klaus gruñó pero no dijo nada.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el coche, Esther nos había invitado a cenar y así Elijah y Klaus tenían la oportunidad de hablar con tranquilidad y sin que nadie pudiera escuchar. Una vez llegamos a la casa de los Mikaelson, nos bajamos y pude ver a Esther esperándonos en la entrada.

- Hola hijos, ¿Cómo están? - preguntó Esther mientras nos daba un abrazo.

- Como quieres que estemos, Marcel nos ha fastidiado la luna de miel, siempre tiene que estar jodiendo - espetó Klaus entrando en la casa bastante cabreado.

- Iré hablar con él - dijo Elijah mirándonos a ambas y siguiendo a su hijo.

- Lo lamento...- pero no dejé a Esther continuar.

- Tú no tienes culpa de nada, y tampoco nos han fastidiado la luna de miel, hemos disfrutado de 10 fabuloso días, ¿no ve ves que estoy bronceada? - dije mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para que me viera y así animarla.

- Ahora que me fijo tienes razón, estas guapísima, veo que te han sentado muy bien estos días de descanso - dijo Esther mientras me tomaba del brazo para entrar en casa - eres demasiado buena con todo lo que está pasando, no deberías haberte visto implicada en todo este asunto - suspiró Esther.

- Fue mi decisión, Klaus no me obligó, y gracias a él estoy teniendo la oportunidad de convertirme en una empresaria mejor, cosa que a lo mejor no hubiera sucedido si me hubiera quedado con mi padre - expliqué mientras nos sentábamos en el salón - adoro a mi padre, pero también le conozco y sé que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo hasta darme un puesto con más responsabilidad y Klaus no dudo ni un instante, ¡bueno! aunque el estar desesperado por casarse también influyó - dije esto último bromeando para sacar una sonrisa a Esther.

- Los padres siempre nos preocuparemos por nuestros hijos, tengan la edad que tengan - dijo Esther acariciándome la mano - Bueno será mejor que prepare la cena ¿me ayudas? - me preguntó a lo que yo asentí feliz.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente algo tenso, ni Esther ni yo nos atrevimos a preguntarles sobre que habían hablando mientras nosotras preparábamos la cena, así que el tema de conversación fue sobre nuestro viaje a la Hawái, nada más terminar la cena nos despedimos de Esther y Elijah, era tarde y ambos estábamos cansados.

Ya en apartamento, y tras dejar las maletas en la habitación vi a Klaus servirse una copa, estaba preocupado y tenso, ya no aguantaba más y le pregunté sobre la reunión con su padre.

- Por favor Klaus cuéntame que ocurre - rogué poniéndome delante de él y mirándole a los ojos.

- No te preocupes - dijo serio, mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, yo le devolví una mirada suplicante, Klaus suspiró - no sabemos nada, solo que Marcel convocó una junta extraordinaria con los accionistas del Grupo Mikaelson a mis espaldas, por eso me estoy volviendo loco, porque no se a que viene todo esto.

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte - le dije con total sinceridad y con todo el amor que tenía en mi corazón, no me gustaba verle así de agobiado, prefería al Klaus bromista y egocéntrico, seguro de sí mismo.

Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, sabían a licor, pero seguían igual de dulces, Klaus enseguida me correspondió profundizando el beso y agarrándome por la cintura para estrecharme contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes, todavía estamos de luna de miel? - dijo burlón y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, me encantaba esa sonrisa, era mi preferida - así que vayamos a disfrutarla señora Mikaelson - solté un gritó cuando Klaus me cogió en voladas y me llevó a la habitación, por lo menos había conseguido por esta noche que se olvidara de todo.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

Apenas pasaban de las 12 de la mañana, pero yo no podía estarme quieta, esta mañana cuando sonó el despertador Klaus ya se había ido, me había dejado una nota diciendo que se iba temprano a la empresa para revisar todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que había estado fuera, lo comprendía, Klaus quería estar preparado para esa junta.

El teléfono de mi despacho sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Caroline Mikaelson - respondí de forma profesional.

- ¡Hija por fin! ¿Te acuerdas de que tienes una madre? - rodé los ojos, cuando quería podía ponerse muy melodramática - me he tenido que enterar por Esther que ya estaba en Nueva York, podías haberme llamado, sabes que me preocupo por ti - dijo seriamente.

- Lo siento mamá, con todo el lío de ayer se me olvidó llamar - me disculpé, estaba vez tenía razón mi madre.

- Esta bien, gracias que Esther me ha avisado, ¿tienes un rato libre esta tarde para quedar y que me cuentes como ha ido el viaje? - preguntó mi madre esperanzada.

- Te aviso más tarde, quiero hablar primero con Klaus y ver cómo ha ido la junta, pero si no pudiera mañana sin falta nos vemos ¿de acuerdo? - no quería comprometerme con mi madre, tenía que asegurarme primero que Klaus no me necesitara.

- Me parece perfecto, hablamos luego, un beso hija y saluda a Klaus de mi parte - mi madre se despidió y colgué. El resto de la mañana me iba a parecer muy largo.

A las dos de la tarde no aguanté más y me levanté, Klaus no me llamaba y eso significaba que la junta se había alargado más de lo debido, así que decidí ir a sus oficinas, dejé avisada a mi secretaria que si surgía algún problema me avisara al móvil, en menos de 20 minutos llegué a las oficinas centrales del Grupo Mikaelson, nunca había estado antes aquí.

Nada más entrar en el hall vi una mesa con varias recepcionistas, me acerqué hacia la que estaba libre, ya que para pasar a los ascensores era necesario la autorización, esto lo sabía por Klaus que me lo había comentado antes, era muy receloso en lo que a la seguridad se refería.

- Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? - preguntó la recepcionista con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Buenas, soy Caroline Mikaelson, y me gustaría ver a mi marido - expliqué, era la primera vez que usaba mi apellido de casada fuera de la oficina.

- ¡Oh! bienvenida Sra. Mikaelson, espero que no le moleste, pero le importaría mostrarme su identificación, es simplemente por seguridad - dijo de forma cautelosa incluso diría yo que con un poco de miedo, como si le fuera a saltar o incluso despedirla por asegurarse de que yo decía la verdad.

- Claro, lo comprendo, no te preocupes - le dije mientras le extendía mi tarjeta de identificación.

- Muchas gracias, la había reconocido por las revistas, pero es mejor asegurarse - asentí y la chica me devolvió mi identificación - aquí tiene una tarjeta de visita, puede quedársela de forma permanente, así podrá entrar y salir sin ningún problema, que tenga buena tarde Sra. Mikaelson.

- Gracias a ti, y buenas tardes - me despedí de la simpática recepcionista, no hizo falta ni enseñar mi tarjeta al de seguridad ya que me dio paso inmediatamente, ser la mujer del jefe tenía sus ventajas, me quedé de pie en los ascensores ¡mierda! no sabía en qué planta estaba Klaus.

- Perdone - me dirigí al guardia de seguridad que me había saludado antes - se que te parecerá tonta la pregunta, pero es la primera vez que vengo, ¿me podrías decir en que piso esta el despacho del Sr. Mikaelson? - pregunté un poco avergonzada.

- Es la última planta Sra. Mikaelson - dijo amablemente, le sonreí y le di las gracias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrándome otro gran vestíbulo, mis tacones retumbaban en el suelo, por aquí estaba todo bastante silencioso, llegué hasta la mesa donde se encontraba otra mujer, esta de mediana edad, me imaginaba que sería la secretaría de Klaus.

- Sra. Mikaelson que sorpresa tenerla por aquí - me saludó, parpadeé sorprendida, ¿me había reconocido también por las revistas? - perdone soy Kelly Donovan, la secretaria del Sr. Mikaelson, me habían avisado que usted estaba aquí, además de que la conocía por fotos - me explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Perdone, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me reconozca - ambas nos reímos por mi comentario - y llámeme Caroline, eso de Sra. Mikaelson me suena raro todavía - dije de forma confidencial.

- Como prefiera, ¿en que la puedo ayudar? - preguntó amablemente.

- Quería ver a Klaus, ¿ha salido ya de la junta? - pregunté mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia la puerta del despacho.

- Lo siento pero todavía sigue reunido, y ya lleva bastante, la verdad es que el ambiente hoy era un poco tenso, pero si lo desea puede esperarle en su despacho, no creo que se moleste.

- Gracias Kelly, pasaré a su despacho - dije y me despedí de la secretaria, pero antes de entrar me volvió a llamar.

- Sra. Mikaelson...digo Caroline, ¿desea tomar algo? - preguntó amablemente.

- No gracias, así estoy bien - y esta vez sí entré en el despacho de Klaus, era muy amplio y luminoso, me acerqué hacia el ventanal, tenía una vista impresionante de todo Nueva York, ¡ojalá pudiera cambiarle el despacho! me senté en su silla y me fijé en su escritorio, estaba todo bastante ordenado, vi que tenía una foto de nuestra boda, me fijé en la hora y era más de las 2 de la tarde, llevaban más de 3 horas reunidos, ¿qué estaría pasando?

Decidí entretenerme para que pasara más rápido el tiempo, así que me puse con el ordenador a revisar mi correo y adelantar un poco de trabajo, para mi sorpresa me concentré bastante bien, solo despegué la vista del ordenador cuando oí al otro lado de la puerta unas voces bastante fuertes, conforme se acercaban las reconocí eran Klaus y Elijah, por el tono de Klaus estaba bastante enfadado. A los pocos segundos ambos entraron, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió de verme allí, así que supuse que Kelly les habría avisado antes de entrar.

- Hola Caroline, ¿espero que no lleves mucho tiempo aquí? - me saludó Elijah con un beso en la mejilla. Yo miré a Klaus un poco preocupada, su rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos mostraban toda la rabia que tenía por dentro.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la junta? - pregunté de forma cautelosa. Oí a Klaus gruñir y sentarse en uno de los sofás que había en el despecho.

- Marcel ha sido bastante hábil, creo que le hemos subestimado - explicó Elijah, volví a desviar mi vista hacia Klaus que tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados, con los nudillos casi blancos. - Los dejo solos, he quedado con Esther para comer y ya voy con retraso - Elijah se despidió de los dos, dejándonos en un silencio tenso e incómodo, no sabía muy bien como hablar con Klaus en esta situación.

- ¿Has comido? - preguntó Klaus, tomándome desprevenida.

- Mmm...No la verdad, he estado adelantando trabajo y no me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde - dije mirando la hora y viendo que eran las tres y media.

- Pediré a Kelly que vaya a la cafetería a por unos sándwiches - Klaus se levantó y salió del despacho, no tenía hambre, lo único que quería es que Klaus me explicará que había hecho Marcel.

Al cabo de unos minutos Klaus volvió a entrar, me cogió de la mano y me sentó junto a él, le di un pequeño apretón en la mano para que supiera que estaba ahí para él, Klaus suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

- Cuando venga la comida te cuento todo lo que ha pasado - se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios - gracias por venir aquí, ¿has tenido algún problema para entrar?

- No, la verdad es que ser la Sra. Mikaelson me ha facilitado mucho las cosas, todos han sido muy amables - dije con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron, Kelly entró con nuestra comida, le dimos las gracias y se marchó, miré a Klaus esperando a que empezara hablar, tragó el trozo de sándwich que tenía en la boca.

- Marcel ha conseguido un puesto en el Grupo Mikaelson - yo miré a Klaus confundida.

- ¿Pensaba que ya tenía uno? - pregunté desconcertada.

- Si, pero ha conseguido entrar en el Consejo, ahora para tomar cualquier acuerdo también es imprescindible que este en la reunión, aunque su voto no cuenta mucho, yo sigo siendo el Presidente, así que tengo el mismo poder, pero tengo que tomar en consideración la opinión de Marcel a partir de ahora - podía ver porque estaba tan furioso.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya conseguido eso y no antes?

- Mi abuelo no quería que Marcel formara parte del Consejo, no se fiaba de él, en esas juntas se tratan temas muy importantes y confidenciales, pero el cabrón de mi primo ha contratado a un buen abogado, y como el testamento no es definitivo, puesto que hay que esperar un año para ver si se cumple la cláusula que impuso el abuelo, él ha argumentado que debe tener algo de poder por si no se llegara a cumplir esa parte del testamento y así estar preparado para asumir la Presidencia. - terminó de explicarme Klaus.

- Vaya... ¿Crees que a eso se refería el día de la boda? - pregunté con un poco de miedo, tener a Marcel merodeando por Nueva York no me hacía gracia.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, creo que este es el primer movimiento de muchos, ya ha conseguido que le den ese poder, no sé qué será lo próximo, pero estoy seguro que no se va a conformar solo con las migajas - miré a Klaus asustada, él tiró de mí para sentarme en su regazo - No quiero que te preocupes por nada, yo vigilaré a Marcel - dijo Klaus muy serio y seguro de sí mismo.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

Había pasado 2 semanas desde que volvimos de nuestro viaje, y nuestras vidas volvieron a la rutina, ya no tenía el agobio de tener una boda que preparar así que estaba un poco más relajada, pero no mucho ya que tenía que tener a punto la próxima edición de la revista, estaba muy orgullosa de cómo estaba quedado, era la primera edición donde incorporábamos las nuevas ideas en las que habíamos trabajado desde que asumí la dirección, hoy era la última reunión para atar los cabos sueltos que todavía quedaban, era por eso que mi oficina se había convertido en un auténtico caos, mirara por donde mirara solo había papeles, ¡Joder donde había puesto el informe sobre la publicidad! ¡Dios iba a volverme loca entre tanto papeles! Un golpe en mi puerta me obligó a levantar la vista de los papeles y a parar mi búsqueda.

- ¡Adelante! - grité.

- Caroline, dentro de 5 minutos es la reunión - dijo Emily pasando a mi despacho y mirando el desorden que había en ella.

- Gracias por avisarme, en seguida voy, en cuanto encuentre...¡por fin! lo llevo buscando por lo menos 10 minutos - levanté los papeles con aire triunfal. Emily soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

- Aprovecharé que estas fuera para ordenarte un poco esto - dijo para sí misma pero la oí perfectamente.

- Emily no hace falta, ya lo ordenaré yo misma, es mi culpa que este así, pero los últimos días han sido un caos, aunque prefiero esto a tener que organizar una boda - dije con un suspiro, había estado agobiada pero nada en comparación al estrés que tenía con la boda.

- Son dos cosas completamente diferentes, no lo puedes comparar, y si que te voy a ordenar esto, porque eres mi jefa y además entra dentro de mis tareas - agradecí a mi secretaria el gesto y salí para la sala de reuniones, donde ya todos deberían estar esperando.

Cuando llegué la sala estaba en silencio, todos miraron en mi dirección y yo les devolví una mirada confusa, ¿por qué estaban todos tensos?

- ¿Vaya así que eres de las que se hacen esperar? - esa voz hizo que el vello se me pusiera de punta.

- ¿Qué putas haces aquí Marcel? - siseé bastante cabreada.

- Como me imagino que sabrás, ahora soy parte del Consejo del Grupo Mikaelson, y quiero estar seguro que haces bien tu trabajo, eres bastante novata en esto de manejar empresas, no sé cómo mi primo se arriesga a darte tal responsabilidad, podrías hacerle perder millones - Marcel estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, sitio que se suponía debería ocupar yo, escuché bastante estupefacta su explicación, ¡será imbécil! pero no me iba a dejar pisotear por él, así que me planté delante de él para dejarles las cosas claras.

- Que yo sepa Marcel, tú tienes un mínimo poder comparado con Klaus, él es el Presidente y es el encargado de decidir quién dirige o no una empresa del Grupo Mikaelson, tu poder se reduce a opinar dentro de las reuniones que hace el Consejo, pero es Klaus el que decide en última instancia lo que se hace, por lo que tu poder es mínimo, incluso yo tengo más poder que tú, porque si a Klaus le pasa algo, sería yo la que pasaría a sustituirle, así que no me vengas presumiendo de un poder que no tienes - cogí aire, para terminar con toda esta tontería - y ahora si me haces el favor te quitas de mi sitio, tengo una revista que dirigir y tú me estas robando un valioso tiempo.

En el momento en que me callé se hizo el silencio en la sala, solo se oía la agitada respiración de Marcel, le había cabreado pero no me importaba estaba bastante orgullosa de mí misma, Marcel se levantó y se fue a sentar a una esquina, sus ojos ardían de rabia pero le ignoré.

- Ahora si podemos empezar con la reunión, expongan sus ideas - dije dando comienzo y mirando a mis empleados, algunos de ellos todavía bastante sorprendidos por la escena que había protagonizado, me pareció ver una sonrisa en la cara de Jeremy, aunque cuando le miré directamente, estaba tan serio como siempre.

Después de dos horas, habíamos conseguido ponernos de acuerdo con los últimos detalles y ya podíamos ponernos a trabajar para finalizar la revista que saldría en dos semanas, estaba muy orgullosa de mi equipo, y bastante impresionada con el trabajo de Jeremy, la publicidad se lanzaría ya esta semana, estaba nerviosa por ver como respondía el público y si las nuevas ideas eran bien acogidas.

Me despedí de todos los que estaban en la sala, vi a Marcel ponerse de pie pero le ignoré, le había tenido que poner otra vez en su lugar cuando interrumpió a uno de mis editores, no estaba dispuesta a que interfiriera en mi trabajo, tendría que hablar con Klaus, no me gustaba porque ya estaba bastante cabreado con su primo, pero era necesario. Iba camino de mi despacho, cuando alguien me agarró fuertemente del bazo y me volteó.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para humillarme de esa forma? - siseó cabreado Marcel - no eres más que una puta, debes de follar muy bien cuando mi primo te ha dado este puesto y se ha casado contigo - dijo relamiéndose los labios y mirándome de forma lasciva, yo me tensé e intenté que me soltará.

- ¡Suéltame! voy a hacer que los de seguridad te echen y que no te dejen volver a entrar - espeté y forcejeé para que me soltará, Marcel apretó más su agarré y me zarandeó hacia atrás haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra la pared, dejé escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

- Esos ya lo veremos - susurró, sentí su aliento en mi oído y su cuerpo más cerca del mío, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero me negaba a llorar.

- ¡Hijo de puta! - Jeremy agarró por detrás a Marcel y lo golpeó en el estómago, éste calló de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba el estómago, yo me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sentía mis piernas débiles, el corazón lo sentía en la boca y la cabeza me dolía, lo último que vi fue a Jeremy arrodillándose delante mía.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

**REVIEWS! J**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

**CPOV**

Me dolía la cabeza a rabiar, no estaba segura que me había ocurrido, sentía debajo de mí algo mullido, por lo que no podía estar en el suelo, oía a mi alrededor una voz, pero todavía mi mente estaba demasiado atontada para escuchar que decía o quién era, poco a poco esa bruma que sentía se iba disipando y cada vez me era más clara la voz.

- Tranquilo Klaus, los de seguridad ya lo han echado de aquí - esa era la voz de Jeremy, pero nadie le contestó por lo que me supuse que estaba hablando por teléfono - no sé muy bien lo que ha pasado, solo le vi levantarse y seguir a Caroline, estaba bastante enfadado por como ella le había hablado en la sala de reuniones, así que le seguí, y alcancé a ver como la cogía del brazo y la golpeaba contra la pared, gracias a dios no ha pasado a mayores - Jeremy volvió a callarse y yo abrí los ojos, miré alrededor y vi que estábamos en mi despacho - Klaus se acaba de despertar, te veo dentro de unos minutos.

Jeremy colgó y se acercó para ayudar a incorporarme cuando me vio hacer el intento de levantarme sola, esta era la primera vez que Jeremy era amable conmigo y no tenía esa actitud de hostilidad contra mí.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó preocupado.

- Bien, aunque me duele la cabeza - pasé mi mano por la zona donde me había golpeado y gemí suavemente, parecía que me iba a salir un chichón.

- Espera aquí, voy a la cafetería a que me den un poco de hielo - Jeremy se levantó y me dejó sola, aunque a los pocos segundos apareció Emily con un té.

- Vaya susto que me he llevado cuando vi al Sr. Gilbert contigo en brazos, espero que te encuentres mejor - Emily dejó el té encima de la mesa.

- Gracias Emily, solo me duele la cabeza ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estado inconsciente? - pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- No mucho, creo que habrán sido unos 5 minutos o un poco más ¿quieres que avise al doctor? - preguntó antes de marcharse.

- No hace falta, solo tengo un chichón y dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes - le volví agradecer por el té y me volví a quedar sola, pero esta vez tampoco duró mucho, porque Jeremy apareció con mi bolsa de hielo.

Terminé de beberme el té y volví a tumbarme en el sofá con la bolsa de hielo en el chichón, cuando sentí el frío siseé de dolor, pero poco a poco mi cabeza se fue calmando, levanté un brazo para posarlo en mi frente, esto también me ayudaba a mitigar el dolor, Jeremy no había vuelto a decir nada, solo se había sentado a observarme, yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar ni para preguntarle que había pasado al final con Jeremy, aunque por la conversación que oí, sabía que había sido expulsado del edificio. Unos gritos se oyeron fuera del despacho, por la voz supe inmediatamente que era Klaus, conforme se acercaba su voz fue era cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! como se atreve ese cabrón a tocar a mi mujer, se lo advertí Damon, se lo dejé bien claro, y ¡quien coño es él para venir hasta aquí! - sentí que la puerta de mi despacho fue abierta porque ahora las voces retumbaban en toda la habitación taladrándome aún más la cabeza, dejé escapar gemido de dolor.

- Klaus quieres bajar la voz y calmarte - dijo Jeremy con voz tranquila y baja, pero que no sirvió para nada porque Klaus siguió gritando.

- ¿Qué me calmé? - volvió a gritar Klaus y yo me encogí en mi sitio por el dolor. - Dios Caroline ¿estás bien? - le sentí acercarse y arrodillarse junto a mí, su olor inundó mis fosas nasales y en ese momento me sentí segura, retiré mi brazo y abrí los ojos para ver a un Klaus bastante preocupado.

- Esto bien, pero por favor baja la voz, me duele mucho la cabeza - susurré sin apenas fuerza, Klaus se inclinó y me dio un suave beso.

- Bien Damon, ¿qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Klaus mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, ese simple gesto había despertado las mariposas en mi estómago.

- Simple Klaus, denunciarle, puedo interponer una orden de alejamiento, tenemos testigos y las cámaras de seguridad, y si fuera al hospital conseguiríamos un parte de lesiones, con esas pruebas no hay juez que niegue la orden - la explicación de Damon fue muy profesional, incluso su voz había adquirido un todo autoritario.

- ¿Es necesario llegar tan lejos? - pregunté mientras me incorporaba, lo último que quería es liar todavía más las cosas y que Jeremy se volviera más contra nosotros. Klaus me ayudó a sentarme mientras cogía la bolsa de hielo y la colocaba de nuevo en el chichón.

- Claro que sí, te ha agredido Caroline y no lo pienso permitir - dijo Klaus sentándose a mi lado y mirándome a los ojos, su voz era firme pero sus ojos era suplicantes - por favor Caroline, hazlo aunque sea por mi salud mental, estaría mucho más tranquilo si pudiéramos conseguir una orden de alejamiento.

Mi corazón latió desfrenado al oír tal suplica, ¡le importaba a Klaus! además estaba muy preocupado por mí, aunque ese segundo de felicidad fue opacado cuando pensé que a lo mejor esa preocupación era por sentirse culpable, ese pensamiento hizo que mi ánimo decayera.

- Si es lo mejor iremos al hospital, pero solo porque Damon ha dicho que necesita el parte de lesiones, tampoco es para tanto, solo es un chichón - dije mirando a Klaus para que dejara de preocuparse.

- Como si es un rasguño, vamos al hospital y así de paso nos aseguramos que nos has sufrido una lesión más grave, los golpes en las cabezas son muy delicados - Klaus me ayudó a levantarme mientras yo le rodaba los ojos y murmuraba por lo bajo.

Dejé encargado a Jeremy de lo más urgente que había que hacer hoy, porque Klaus se había negado a que regresara a trabajar después de ir al hospital, y yo la verdad no discutí esa decisión, me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para trabajar, solo necesitaba tranquilidad y estar tumbada en mi cama.

Damon nos acompañó al hospital en calidad de nuestro abogado, en el hospital nos atendieron rápidamente, y me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas a petición de mi querido y exagerado esposo, al final todas las pruebas salieron bien y solo tenía un chichón a consecuencia del golpe, los médicos me mandaron algo para que me remitiera el dolor de cabeza. A la salida del hospital nos despedimos de Damon que iba a comenzar a tramitar la orden. Nada más llegar a casa me fui directa a la cama, después de tomarme la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, y caí en un profundo sueño.

Poco a poco fui saliendo de la inconsciencia, miré desorientada a mi alrededor, lo último que me acordaba era que había llegado a casa y me había acostado, giré la cabeza para mirar el reloj que estaba en la mesilla, y ese simple gesto provocó un leve gemido de dolor, ¡el chichón! me llevé mis dedos a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me toqué la zona dolorida, había bajado la inflamación pero aun así me dolía esa zona, mientras me tocaba la cabeza miré la hora, eran las 7 de la tarde, había dormido casi 3 horas, y mi cuerpo estaba agradecido por eso. Me levanté con cuidado y fui al baño, una vez que terminé, mi siguiente paso era comer algo y para eso nada mejor que ir a la cocina, estaba con la cabeza metida en la nevera, cuando sentí dos manos posarse en mis caderas, pegué un pequeño salto al verme sorprendida de esa manera.

- Eres demasiado sigiloso, podrías haber hecho más ruido y no sobresaltarme - me quejé mientras seguía buscando algo que comer.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - susurró Klaus en mi oído, su aliento hizo estremecerme, me giré para quedar frente a su cara.

- Si ya no me duele la cabeza, y el chichón ha bajado, aunque todavía esa zona la tengo sensible. - Klaus me acarició la mejilla con sus dedos.

- Siento tanto lo que te ha pasado - murmuró, y ahí estaba mi confirmación, Klaus se sentía culpable, en ese momento sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi corazón, porque por mucho que intentara mantener mis sentimientos al margen, no podía negar que tenía la ilusión y la esperanza de que Klaus se enamorara de mí y que llegara a sentir lo mismo que yo. No quería seguir pensando esas cosas, así que decidí cambiarle de tema.

- ¿Te has quedado toda la tarde en casa? - pregunté, mientras sacaba un yogurt del frigorífico.

- Sí, ¿donde más quería que estuviera? No estaba tranquilo yéndome a trabajar y dejándote sola - por cosas como estas es que Klaus era el hombre perfecto, y por el que cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies.

- Solo ha sido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, no era necesario que perdieras un día de trabajo - susurré, no quería elevar mi voz para que no me volviera el dolor de cabeza.

- Tu eres más importante que un montón de papeles y reuniones, además si hubiera ido no podría concentrarme porque estaría pensando en ti - esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón brincara y mi estómago se llenara de mariposas - además el doctor me dijo que te tenía que tener vigilada 24 horas - Klaus depositó un pequeño beso en mi frente y me dejó que me sentara en unos de los taburetes de la cocina, él se acomodó a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté enfadada por estar mirándome fijamente sin decir nada.

- He visto los videos de seguridad, ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó seriamente Klaus. No quería hablar de eso, quería olvidar todo el incidente.

- ¿Es necesario hablar de eso?, solo quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado hoy - supliqué, pero por la mirada de Klaus sabía que no lo iba a dejar pasar, así que decidí que lo mejor sería contarle y así poder olvidar este desagradable incidente - Cuando llegué a la reunión Marcel estaba allí y empezó a atacarme, yo solo me defendí y le puse en su lugar, eso le cabreó mucho así que cuando salí me siguió, no le había gustado que le hubiera puesto en ridículo delante de tanta gente, luego me cogió del brazo e insinuó que era una puta, se acercó pero justo en ese momento llegó Jeremy - conté todo de forma superficial, no quería recordar las manos de Marcel sobre mi cuerpo.

Miré a Klaus de reojo, su respiración era muy fuerte, estaba cabreado, sabía que esto pasaría si le contaba lo que me había dicho Marcel, pero sabía que si no le decía nada me presionaría hasta que le dijera la verdad.

- Klaus cálmate, eso es lo que pretende Marcel, que pierdas los nervios y que hagas alguna tontería para poder quedarse con tu puesto, no le des ese placer por favor - le rogué mientras le cogía de las manos y le miraba a los ojos, no quería que tirara todo por la borda por un comentario que ni yo misma le daba importancia, sabía que Marcel había dicho eso porque estaba cabreado que yo le hubiera humillado.

- Ese cabrón ha tenido suerte que no estuviera allí, porque si no termino con él como me llamo Klaus Mikaelson, gracias que Jeremy estaba allí y por lo menos pudo defenderte - dijo Klaus, él tenía razón si no hubiera estado Jeremy no sabía que hubiera hecho Marcel, debería dar las gracias a Jeremy la próxima vez que lo vea.

- Quiero que olvidemos todo este asunto por favor, no quiero poner a Marcel más en nuestra contra, aunque creo que eso ya es imposible - dije dejando salir mis miedos.

- Odio no poder controlar esta situación, todo esto es por mi culpa, si no te hubiera pedido que te casaras... - no le dejé continuar y le besé, no quería que fuera por ese pensamiento, posé mis manos sobre su pecho y agarré fuertemente su camiseta, quería sentir su sabor, Klaus abrió mis labios e introdujo la lengua, el beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado y sentía como todo mi cuerpo ardía, pero ese momento fue apagado cuando Klaus posó su mano en mi cabeza y de mis labios salió un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé - se disculpó Klaus mientras dejaba un beso en mi nariz.

Yo le resté importancia, incluso yo me había olvidado de mi pequeño chichón, Klaus se levantó para beber un vaso de zumo y pensar que preparamos de cena, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, como Klaus ya estaba de pie fue él quien fue a mirar quien era.

- Sentimos presentarnos sin avisar, pero queríamos ver como estaba Caroline - la voz de mi padre sonó desde la entrada ¿cómo se habían enterado?

- ¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no nos ha llamado para decirnos que te habían golpeado?, no sabes la preocupación que teníamos - mi madre me abrazó y sollozó en mis brazos, levanté la vista y vi como a mi padre serio hablando con Klaus.

- Estoy bien mamá, y siento no haberos dicho nada, pero nada más llegar del hospital me acosté un rato me dolía la cabeza, pero ¿cómo os habéis enterado? - pregunté una vez que había tranquilizado a mi madre y que ella había comprobado que estaba en perfecta condiciones.

- Habíamos quedado con Esther y Elijah, y han sido ellos quien nos lo han dicho - explicó mi madre, de pronto sentí la presencia de más persona en la habitación, al lado de Klaus y mi padre estaban Esther y Elijah ¿cuándo habían llegado?

- Espero que no te moleste que le hayamos dicho - dijo Esther mientras me abrazaba, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hija? - preguntó Elijah también preocupado.

- Estoy bien, solo un pequeño chichón, el dolor de cabeza se me ha quitado - respondí para todos los presentes.

- De todas formas, si te encuentras mal me debes llamar enseguida al doctor, y lo mismo te dijo hijo, si notas algo raro en ella la llevas al hospital y nos avisan - Klaus asintió con la cabeza mientras yo rodaba los ojos, los hombres Mikaelson eran unos sobreprotectores.

Invitamos a nuestros padres a cenar, Klaus explicó a todos lo que había sucedido, nuestras madres estaban preocupadas mientras que nuestros padres estaban enfadados, estuvieron felices al saber que habíamos denunciado a Marcel y que Damon iba a intentar conseguir una orden de alejamiento, incluso Elijah había insinuado contratar seguridad privada, propuesta que había apoyado mi padre, pero que yo me negué en redondo, no quería tener guardaespaldas, eso era demasiado para mí, así que de momento esa idea fue descartada pero no del todo rechazada, ya que Klaus dijo que si las cosas empeoraba no dudaría en contrastarlos.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Klaus y yo despedimos a nuestros padres, estaba agotada y la cabeza me empezaba a doler, Klaus tuvo que notar que no me encontraba bien porque me cogió entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta la habitación, mientras yo me ponía el pijama él fue a por un vaso de agua y mi medicación.

- Tómalas y acuéstate... ¡ah! olvídate de ir mañana al trabajo, ya he avisado a Jer - quería protestar pero Klaus me calló con un beso y me tapó con las matas, las pastillas hicieron rápido su efecto, porque a los pocos minutos estaba profundamente dormida.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

Había pasado tres semanas desde el incidente con Marcel, Damon había conseguido la orden de alejamiento, y por ese lado estaba más tranquila, se le había prohibido la entrada a mi edificio y por si acaso Klaus había reforzado la seguridad, ahora iba al trabajo más tranquila, y eso me facilitaba centrarme en mi trabajo, hacía una semana que había salido a la venta la nueva edición de la revista y estaba esperando los resultados de las ventas de la primera semana. Estaba concentrada en el ordenador cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió de repente, sobresaltándome de paso.

- ¡Buenos días Caroline! - saludó Bonnie mientras se acercaba hasta mí y me daba un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido burlar la seguridad? - bromeé con ella, le había dicho que la iba a poner en la lista de acceso denegado, ya que últimamente venía demasiado por la oficina y empezaba a sospechar que no era solo para verme a mí.

- Se que nunca me harías esos, soy demasiado importante en tu vida - dijo ella muy pegada de sí misma, sentándose enfrente mía, ambas nos miramos y empezamos a reímos.

- En serio Bon, te he visto más en estas últimas semanas, que cuando estábamos en la universidad.

- Mira que eres exagerada, ya sabes que no tengo nada que hacer, tengo un bloqueo para sacar la nueva colección adelante, y como tu estas últimamente con tantas ideas, a lo mejor se me pega algo - miré a Bonnie fijamente, sabía lo del bloqueo pero no me tragaba lo último.

- Y que Jeremy trabaje aquí no tiene nada que ver ¿no? - enarqué una ceja, vi como Bonnie se sonrojaba poco a poco, abrí la boca impresionada, ¡si que le había dado fuerte!

- Esta bien, lo confieso, puede que venga por si puedo verle y hablar un rato con él - podía ver que a Bonnie le gustaba Jeremy más de lo que pensaba y eso me preocupaba, no sabía muy bien en qué punto estaba él, había dejado de atacarme y parecía respectarme algo más, pero todavía no me fiaba de él, y no iba a consentir que hiciera daño a mi amiga.

- Solo quiero decirte que vayas con cuidado, no quiero que te termine haciendo daño - le confesé mi preocupación.

- Jeremy es un buen chico, solo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que soy su chica ideal, y en cuanto dejé atrás todo ese resentimiento caerá enamorado a mis pies, ya lo verás - y dicho esto se puso de pie - ahora que ya sabes por lo que estoy por aquí, me voy a buscarlo - pero antes de que saliera por la puerta la llamé.

- Yo que tu rondaría por el departamento de publicidad - ella me gritó un gracias y se fue.

Me quedé pensando sobre Bonnie y Jeremy, Klaus siempre dice que Jeremy es un buen tipo, que solo está así por su ex-novia, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi amiga, por eso decidí que tendría que hablar con Klaus sobre el asunto, no me iba a entrometer, pero quería saber su opinión sobre una posible relación entre ellos. A los pocos minutos de haberse ido Bonnie, llamaron a mi despacho.

- Caroline te traigo datos que me pediste - dijo Emily mientras me daba los papeles.

- Muchas gracias Ems.

Estos eras los datos sobre publicidad que había estado esperando todo el día, cuando los vi por encima no me lo podía creer, la revista había aumentado en las ventas casi un 30% y las encuestas valoraban muy bien nuestro nuevo formato, no me lo podía creer yo sola había conseguido sacar adelante el número de este mes y con tan buenos resultados, me había constado mucho y en algunos momentos creía que no lo iba a conseguir pero siempre hubo alguien que dijo que siguiera y que no me rindiera, que lo iba a conseguir, y sin pensármelo dos veces levanté el teléfono y lo llamé.

- Hola amor - respondió Klaus al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, sabes ya han salido los resultados de las ventas y de las encuesta - me callé para darle un poco de emoción, pero creo que mi euforia era bastante evidente - las he aumentado un 30%, era más de lo que esperaba.

- Te lo dije pequeña, eres grande, solo te faltaba un poco de confianza en ti misma, y esto se merece celebraron, así que te invito a cenar - me alegraba tanto que Klaus estuviera tan feliz por mí.

- Perfecto, te veo en casa, gracias por todo - me despedí de Klaus, ambos teníamos trabajo.

En cuanto Klaus mencionó la cena las mariposas acudieron a mi estómago, era mi primera cita con él desde que admití que me gustaba, estaba nerviosa y no sabía que iba a ponerme, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en la ropa, lo haría más tarde cuando estuviera delante del armario y viera que opciones tenía.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, fui la primera en llegar a casa, así que fui directa hacía la habitación y me planté delante del armario, me quedé fijamente mirando mi ropa, no sé que a lo que esperaba, no era como si el vestido ideal fuera a brillar de entre toda mi ropa, pero estaba segura que si analizaba detenidamente mi ropa daría con él, y así fue, después de 5 minutos, vi un vestido blanco sin tirantas, ajustado, que no había llegado a estrenar, me lo regaló Rebeca cuando rompí como Matt, ya que decía que tenía que lucir cuerpazo.

Una vez que sabía que me iba a poner, decidí darme una ducha, para así comenzar arreglarme. Pronto el baño se llenó de vapor, y el agua caliente caía sobre mí, haciendo que mis músculos se relajasen, había sido un día duro pero lleno de satisfacción. De pronto sentí unas manos en mis caderas y nos suaves besos por mi cuello, que fueron subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Me gustas que estés desnuda y mojada - dijo Klaus con voz ronca, sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrío me recorriera la espina dorsal y un cosquilleo se instalara en mi bajo vientre.

Como pude me di la vuelta entre sus brazos, Klaus también estaba desnudo, así que pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y reclamé sus labios, ¡dios me encantaba besarle! era tan tierno y salvaje a la vez, empezaba con suaves caricias pero poco a poco iba subiendo la intensidad hasta terminar devorando mis labios y reclamando mi boca, su lengua no me daba tregua.

Klaus apretó mi trasero, y de mis labios salió un pequeño grito, sentía su erección en mi estómago, mis manos acariciaban su pecho, la necesidad de respirar nos obligó a separarnos, pero Klaus no dejó de besar mi cuerpo, fue bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones, haciendo que soltara un grito de placer, por las caricias que estaba recibiendo, mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón.

Yo bajé la mano y cogí su miembro entre ella para empezar acariciarlo, sentía como creía en mi mano, era suave y dura, con el pulgar acaricié la punta, haciendo que Klaus siseara y gruñera al mismo tiempo, sabía que le estaba encantando mi caricia. Klaus retiró mi mano de su miembro, para poder seguir su camino hacia el sur, se puso de rodilla y sin previo aviso levantó mi pierna derecha para colocarla en su hombro.

- Klaauuss...- chillé al perder el equilibrio, gracias que pude apoyarme en los azulejos, sino hubiera caído de culo, Klaus me miró con una mirada de disculpa y sin decir nada pasó su lengua por mi clítoris, haciendo que volviera a chillar, su lengua no me daba tregua y sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. - Klauss...Para...no quiero terminar...arrggg...así...- pero Klaus no me hizo caso, me penetró con dos dedos, mientras su lengua seguía jugando con mi botón, hasta que exploté. Mis piernas de pronto se convirtieron en gelatina, pero Klaus fue rápido y me sujetó de la cintura, bajando mi pierna de su hombro.

- Quería premiarte por tu trabajo - susurro Klaus sobre mis labios, mientras nos volvíamos a besar salvajemente, su erección se me clavaba en el muslo y yo solo podía desear sentirle dentro.

- Klaus, te quiero dentro de mí ya - exigí, Klaus me giró y me quedé mirando a la pared, la mano de Klaus subió hasta mi espalda y me indicó que me inclinara hacia abajo, sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, abrí mis piernas y me sentí totalmente expuesta, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora mismo, mi mente se desconectaba cada vez que Klaus me tocaba.

Klaus acarició mi cadera haciéndome estremecer, sentí como Klaus tanteaba mi entrada y sin previo aviso se introdujo de una sola estocada, haciendo que expulsara todo el aire de golpe, moví mis caderas hacia atrás para indicarle que esta lista, Klaus empezó a embestirme lentamente.

- Más... -pedía entre gemidos.

- Arrggg sii... – gemí una vez más - más Klaus, más fuerte.

Klaus aumentó el ritmo, pero ya no podía más, me sentía al borde, a punto. Klaus acarició mis pechos y fue bajando hasta llevar su mano a mi sexo y empezó masajearme el clítoris mientras él continuaba embistiendo por detrás.

Sentí una gran bola empujando en su vientre preparada pasa salir. Un espasmo recorrió mi espalda, Klaus volvió a sujetarme con las dos manos, aforrándose con fuerza a mis caderas haciendo que las embestidas fuesen más profundas. Eso fue el detonante para explotar en un potente orgasmo haciendo que Klaus me acompañara, fue brutal, ambos caímos agotados sin fuerzas al suelo, ambos jadeando e intentando que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran.

- Creo que vamos a llegar un poco tarde a cenar - susurró Klaus, mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros.

- Pero ha merecido la pena - dije apenas sin aliento y sin fuerzas.

**PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-PAPE-P**

**REVIEWS! J**


End file.
